Stairway To Heaven
by Rowena Hill
Summary: Rosamund Stone was definitely dead. But, with death came a second chance at, well, everything. And, as soon as she could find a decent pair of shoes, she was going to grab her second chance by the braids and never let go. (Book/Movie-verse. KilixOC)
1. Immigrant Song: Part One

This is my first 'Hobbit' fanfic ever, so I'm quite excited. I know the "died and ended up in Middle Earth" plot line has been done before, but, let's be honest, it is a fun one. Plus, who wouldn't want to be transported to Middle Earth? Just saying. I hope you all enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: 'The Hobbit' belongs to the Tolkien Estate, Peter Jackson, and Warner Bros. Not me, sadly. I only own my OC.

* * *

It was raining that day, she remembered that. She hadn't been able to find her umbrella as she left the house and had tied a random scarf over her head in an attempt to shield out the rain. Her keys and wallet were tucked away in one of her coat pockets, she had checked several times before adding a tube of tinted lip balm to the little collection. The rain had begun to seep through her coat, and she could feel her bones begin to ache from the damp and cold. But, she had trudged on, her eyes firmly set on the pavement under her feet.

There must have been a lot on her mind that day, she thought looking back. Maybe it was the rent that was past due, or that she had been laid off from work, or that her best friend had abandoned her for no apparent reason. She had wanted it all to roll off of her back, just like the rain. She wanted to be free of worry, even if just for a moment.

She had sighed, and pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. The thoughts that had been plaguing her were still running through her mind like a broken record. She tried desperately to think of happier things, like sunshine and green meadows, stars and fire flies, and anywhere that wasn't the here and now.

She had come a street crossing, and stopped to press the button for the walk signal. She huddled closer to the street sign in a vain attempt to get out of the rain. Water had begun to seep through the scarf over her head and roll down her scalp and face in icy rivulets. She absently brushed some of the water out of her eyes, and then the light changed. She stepped away from the street sign, and off the curb.

She didn't see the two head lights that came barreling towards her. She never even registered her body sailing through the air, or the rough landing she had on the curb.

The last thing that Rosamund Stone remembered was the red warmth that crossed her eyes before the world faded to black.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was very confused. He had come out on an early morning walk with the intention of just enjoying nature, enjoying the beauty of the Shire. Perhaps he'd see a rabbit or two hopping through the dew laden grass, or a nest full of birds chirping impatiently waiting to be fed. He hadn't seen any of that. They only thing he saw was a girl, a very small girl, laying in the grass completely unconscious and quite bloody.

He couldn't just leave here out here, he knew that. Bag End, however, was a bit of a trek from here and he didn't have the luxury of a wheelbarrow or cart. He bent down over her and put his hand out over her nose. She was breathing, and it was surprisingly steady. Her brown hair was matted with blood and her face was bruised. Her clothes were quite odd. She seemed to be wearing a man's clothes, and they seemed to be a bit too large for her. Her shoes were even too big for her tiny feet. He pulled them off and tucked them as best her could into his pants pockets.

Bilbo hooked his arms under her neck and legs and, as gently as he could, lifted her up off of the ground. She was very light, almost shockingly so. He cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and began to walk back down the path toward home.

The return home hadn't been as difficult as he had expected- other than the outbursts and questions from his neighbors that he quickly, and tactfully, answered. Soon the strange girl was deposited on the bed of one of his spare rooms. He stood there for a moment, not really sure of what to do. He fidgeted a bit before exiting the room to boil some water and round up some rags and bandages- and something clean to put her in.

He came back a little while later, bandages and rags tucked in his vest, a spare sleep shirt thrown over his shoulder, and a basin filled with hot water perched carefully in his hands. After setting down his quarry he stared down at the unconscious girl and rubbed his hands over his face. The sooner we get this over with the better, he thought.

He started with her coat, gently pulling it off of her arms and tugging it out from underneath her. He tossed it over near the door where if fell with a heavy wet squelch and a thud. Bilbo's brows knit together. He padded over to the fallen garment and riffled through it before finding the source of the sound. There was a little leather book, a set of keys, and a strange tube that read Burt's Bees. He set them on the bedside table to give her when she woke up, and went back to his task. Her top and pants soon followed and, after a few minutes of confusion, so did her undergarments- he quickly covered her with a spare blanket to keep her modesty.

Bilbo cleaned her wounds and bandaged them as best as he could. He sat back against the wall and stared at the basin of now filthy and cold water. He hadn't been able to get all of the blood out of her hair, that was something that would have to wait until she was awake. Poor thing, he thought, he hoped that she would be alright in the long run.

* * *

The first thing that came to Rose's mind was that she felt fairly comfortable. This surprised her a great deal since the last thing she remembered was being on the cold wet pavement. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times from the sudden brightness. She was in a bed in a small room with rounded walls and ceiling. Interesting. She eased herself up. She was unbelievably stiff, so she gave a few tentative stretches.

Someone had changed her clothes, she noticed, and she was now wearing a large thick cotton shirt. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet dangling a good bit up from the floor. Her brow furrowed. Had she somehow become shorter? She suppressed a groan, she had been short enough anyways, why did she have to shrink further? At least she was alive. In a way at least.

Though Rose hadn't seen the car coming, she knew that she didn't survive the impact. If Rosamund Stone was anything, she was was not stupid. She remembered her death in sharp detail. Hell, it may as well have been in Blu-Ray. But, someone somewhere had seen fit to give her a second chance, and for that she was incredibly grateful.

She hopped off of the bed. Her legs were shaky at first, but they quickly found their strength. She shuffled towards the door and eased it open. The hallway before her had the same curved walls and ceiling as her room. It should have been frightening the realization that she was looking down a tunnel that appeared to be at least partially underground, but it wasn't. Rose felt strangely at home, and was reminded sharply of her grandmother's house.

The smell of bread carried through the house, and she couldn't help but follow her nose. She found the kitchen quickly, and it made her smile. Sunlight filtered in through the window in the far wall, casting the room in pale yellow light. A little fire roared happily in the fireplace, a copper kettle hanging over it- she could hear the water begin to boil.

But, the little kitchen wasn't unoccupied. A little, well he was a bit taller than her, was stooped in front of the oven. He stood seconds later, and with mitted hands placed a loaf of bread on the window sill to cool. He pulled off his mits and turned around, the shock on his face plainly evident.

"Hello," said Rose, her voice slightly raw.

"Um, Hello?" he replied.

"You changed my clothes."

"Yes. I...well. Yes," he began to wring his hands. "I found you in the woods, and you were covered in blood. I, well, I had to. I didn't do anything to you! I swear to you that I did not!" He finished, curling his hands into fists and rigidly holding his arms at his sides. His face was set with determination to convey that he was telling the truth.

"I believe you!" she gave him a small smile. "My name is Rose Stone, and I want to thank you for taking car of me, Mister..."

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins."

"Thank you Mr. Baggins."

"You are welcome Miss Stone."

"Please," she said. "Call me Rose."

"Fair enough. Call me Bilbo."

"Fair enough. Bilbo, is there anyway I could borrow some pants?"

* * *

A little while later found Rose dressed in some of Bilbo's old childhood clothes. Apparently, she had shrunk in more than just the height category- much to her chagrin. The trousers that he had given her fell just at the top of her ankles, the crisp cream colored linen shirt was a bit loose on her, but the blue brocade waistcoat actually fit her torso fairly well- though it was a bit snug in the chest. All in all, she couldn't complain. She would have liked some shoes and sock, though. But it didn't seem that was a possibility since none of Bilbo's kind wore them at all.

She had settled down in the room Bilbo had given her, perched on a rather cushy high backed chair next to the open window. The air was pleasantly cool, and the sun was warm against her skin. Rose sank further down in her chair.

She had a lot to think about, that she knew. The question was, where should she start? This most obvious thing, of course, was that in her world she was dead. Completely dead and smeared on the pavement. That didn't explain how she ended up here in Middle Earth. Oh she knew exactly where she was. She had known the moment she saw the hairy tops of Bilbo's feet. There was not much she could do about the fact that she was now stuck in a world that she had, previously, known to be fictitious. She vaguely remembered how the story went, though she hadn't read the book since she was a child. So, she reasoned, she had a limited knowledge of this world. Now, what should she do with it?

It seemed to her that she had two options. One, she could stay here in Hobbiton while the company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard set out on their journey. She could stay in the warmth and safety of Bilbo's beloved Bag End, and pray that the residents of Hobbiton would accept her for whatever she was. Her second option was to somehow get herself attached to the company and see what this world had to offer.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself. Warmth and safety versus adventure and excitement. She thought of her life up until this point. A seemingly steady, until two weeks ago, temp job as a secretary. Limited friends, limited fun, and absolutely no sex life. The worries that had been hanging so prominently over her head the day she died were no more. She was no longer worried about being evicted from her flat, or the fact that she had lost her temp position to someone with longer legs, or that her best friend had run off with god knows who and forgotten her. It was gone. All of it just gone in the blink of an eye. Rosamund Stone was free, and death, it seemed, had given her a new lease on life.

She smiled to herself and wiggled her slightly chilly toes. The whole world was set before her now and she was positively giddy.

Rose had wandered out into the hall just after she heard Bilbo slam the front door. The poor man seemed to have been worked up into a bit of a state. He was mumbling under his breath and incrementally looking out the windows.

"Is everything alright?" she asked causing him to jump.

He whirled around to face her, one hand over his chest and the other clutching his pipe.

"Yes," he squeaked before clearing his throat. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a bit of nonsense, that's all."

Rose nodded, having a suspicion of what had actually occurred.

Bilbo glanced over at the clock on the mantle piece, then turned to her and smiled.

"Getting close to supper," he said. "Lend a hand?"

"It's the least I can do," she smiled. "You've done so much for me."

* * *

The sun had set by the time they had dinner finished. Bilbo had changed into a quite magnificent, in her opinion, patchwork dressing gown. Rose was still content in her borrowed clothes, though her feet were beginning to feel quite numb. They sat next to one another at Bilbo's little kitchen table, a small glass of wine and a plate of fish in front of each of them. Bilbo took a lemon wedge from a little bowl, offered her one, and the proceeded to season his fish. No sooner had he squeezed the little citrus fruit, there was a loud knock at the door.

His brow furrowed and he looked over to Rose who only shrugged, sharing in his bewilderment. Bilbo rose and marched towards the door. The next hing Rose knew there was a rather large, to her anyways, dwarf called Dwalin- she caught his name from her spot in Bilbo's kitchen. She blinked rapidly as he sat down next to her in a huff.

"Lass," he said with a grunt and a nod before tucking into Bilbo's plate- and her's before she knew what was happening. The man even asked for more, and she noticed that Bilbo had tucked two biscuits into his coat pocket before handing the plate over.

Then there was another knock. Rose followed Bilbo this time. There was another dwarf at his door.

"Balin, at your service," he said. Rose was reminded of Father Christmas as she looked at the man that stood a little taller than she did. He had kind eyes, she noted as he bowed to them both.

"Good evening," said Bilbo.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Although I think it might rain later," Balin said with a smile as he stepped across the threshold. "Am I late?"

"Late for what?" asked Bilbo.

Balin's eyes lit up as he caught sight of the other dwarf in residence- who had his hand currently stuck in a cookie jar Rose was amused to note.

"Ah!" exclaimed Balin. "Evening brother!"

The larger, rather intimidating, dwarf smiled and placed the cookie jar back on the mantelpiece.

"By my beard," said Dwalin. "You are shorter and wider than last we met!"

"Wider, not shorter," Balin laughed. "And sharp enough for us both."

Dwalin laughed with him. Then, suddenly, they butted heads. Rose was fairly certain that she and Bilbo had identical looks of confusion and astonishment on their faces.

Soon the dwarves, with Bilbo trailing right behind, had relocated themselves to the pantry and were proceeding to take inventory- much to Bilbo's irritation. Rose stayed out in the hall watching the exchange, for lack of a better term, between the three. She suppressed a giggle when the dwarves insulted Bilbo's wedge of Blue Cheese.

"The thing is," said Bilbo. "I don't...I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I...uh...I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

The two dwarves became suddenly silent and turned to face the hobbit.

"Apology accepted," said Balin

"Well," Bilbo sighed.

The brothers turned their attention to a keg of ale.

"Oh no. Fill it up now, brother. Don't stint!" said Balin.

* * *

Then there was another knock at the door.

Rose followed Bilbo to the door again, since she really wasn't sure what to do with herself. Bilbo was starting to mumble under his breath a bit as they got closer to the front door. At first she was worried for her host, but giving that she was vaguely sure of what was going to happen that night she couldn't blame him in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be taking it all rather well in her opinion.

Bilbo wrenched open the door. There were two more dwarves at his doorstep, and they were quite attractive. Well, she thought so anyways. The one one the left, who was just slightly taller than the one on the right, had a thick mane of blond hair with two braids at his temples and a smug expression. The one on the right was dark, his brown hair reaching just below his shoulders. He also, she noted, had a distinct lack of beard.

"Fili," said the blond.

"Kili," said the brunette.

"At your service," they said together, taking a large bow. Rose wondered if they had practiced that before knocking on the door.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," said Kili. He looked so proud of himself. Actually, thought Rose, he looked a bit like a bunny rabbit. She swallowed a laugh.

"No," said Bilbo. "You can't come in! You've got the wrong house!"

Bilbo made to close the door, but Kili's hand came up and pushed it open again.

"What?" asked Kili who looked like someone had taken away his candy. "Has it been canceled?"

"Nobody told us," added Fili who didn't look like he was buying any of this.

"Can-," stuttered Bilbo. "No, nothing's been canceled."

Kili's face lit up instantly. "That's a relief!" He brushed past Bilbo and into the house. Rose eased herself behind the archway of the sitting room and watched as Fili followed his brother, she was sure they were brothers, into the house. Well, the blond dwarf swaggered more than walked- if anything.

"Here," Fili handed Bilbo two sheathed swords. "Careful these. I've just had them sharpened."

Bilbo stood in the hall, his mouth agape.

"It's nice this place," said Kili looking around. "Did you do it yourself?"

"No, it's been in the family for years," Bilbo replied.

Kili then proceeded to scrape his boots off on one of the many chests that lined the wall. Bilbo bristled noticeably, and even Rose couldn't help but feel offended.

"That's my mother's glory box! Could you please not do that?" exclaimed poor Bilbo.

The brother's attention, and subsequently Bilbo's, was drawn back to the dining room. Bilbo tossed down Fili's swords and stalked back into the house. Rose stayed where she was, because she didn't really know what good she could do. With her luck she'd get trampled within seconds. She looked down at her bare feet, they were looking a smidge blue. Her feet definitely didn't stand a chance.

There was yet another knock at the door. Bilbo stalked down the hall once more and Rose moved to his side.

"Oh no! No, No!" exclaimed Bilbo. "There's nobody home! Go away and bother someone else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If...if this is some blunt head's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!"

Bilbo yanked the door open and a pile of dwarves tumbled in. Rose stared at them, wide eyed, then she noticed a very tall man looming in the back ground. He bent down and poked his head in the door, a mischievous smile on his bearded face.

"Gandalf," Bilbo sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I'll just go and put the kettle on, shall I?" Rose offered with a smile.

* * *

Poor Bilbo's home was in complete chaos, and there was nothing that neither he nor Rose could do about it. Rose had managed to put the kettle on before the kitchen, and the kettle, had been taken over by hungry and over zealous dwarves- one of whom had a penchant for chamomile tea. In the end she had just sequestered herself back in a corner of Bilbo's sitting room and listened to the apparent pandemonium.

Truth be told, she felt quite horrible. It wasn't as if she could just take command of things. This was Bilbo's home, and she was just a guest- an invited (well, more so than the dwarves) guest. But, at the same time she wished that there was something she could do to help out her new friend. That struck her. Her friend? She had only known Bilbo for a day, but he had done more for her in that short amount of time than anyone had done in her entire life. Rose bit her bottom lip. She had always been the one doing for others, never the other way around.

An air of determination came over her, and she removed herself from her corner and stalked over to stand with her host. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and gave his arm a little squeeze. If anything, she could stand by his side and support him.

One of the smaller dwarves, who looked to be one of the youngest and who was dressed in an interesting knitted cardigan, came up to Bilbo holding his plate.

"Excuse me," he began. "But what should I do with my plate?"

Rose decided she liked him, sweet and polite little thing that he was.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me," said Fili, appearing from nearly nowhere, and taking Ori's plate. He then tossed it over to his brother. Kili then tossed it on into the kitchen.

"Excuse me! That is my mother's Westfarthing pottery! It's over a hundred years old!" cried Bilbo.

The dwarves still sitting in the dining room began to drum their eating utensils on the table in a rhythmic fashion.

"Ca-can you not do that! You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh. You hear that lads?" laughed a dwarf in a funny shaped hat who, Rose believed, was called Bofur. "He says we'll blunt them!"

Just when Rose thought that things couldn't get any stranger, they began to sing. They began to sing a song that was completely improvised, in tune, and well harmonized- all while Bilbo's dishes and cutlery were flying through the air. Frankly, she was impressed. Bilbo, however, was not. She wasn't sure how much more the poor hobbit could handle. But, miraculously, all of the dishes were unharmed and spotless by the time they had finished.

The dwarves were having a good laugh, even Gandalf, over Bilbo's slack jawed expression. Rose couldn't help but smile at them. That was when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up swiftly to see Kili staring at her. She could still she the smile around the corners of his mouth, his eye still alight. However, he seemed to be looking at her as if it were the first time he had seen her. Surely, she thought, he had seen her when he first came in. Then again, perhaps he was a bit slow on the uptake. Either way, he saw her now. Rose could feel a blush begin to rise up her neck. She swallowed and arched an eyebrow, meeting his stare.

There came another know at the door, slow and deliberate, and the staring contest was broken. The dwarves all went silent.

"He is here," said Gandalf.

* * *

They were joined by one last dwarf. Thorin commanded respect the second he crossed the threshold, she mused, that and there was a certain air of...majesty, for lack of a better term, about him. Needless to say, she was impressed and quite intimidated- until he opened his mouth and insulted Bilbo. That made her quite irritated, but she held her peace and stuck to the shadows.

Thorin's eyes moved over the occupants of the hall, he seemed pleased overall with those that he saw. Then his eyes landed on her. His brow furrowed and he put his fists on his hips.

"You said nothing about the hobbit being attached," Thorin said eying Gandalf.

All eyes turned to her. She could feel her eye beginning to twitch.

"That's because he isn't" she replied, keeping her voice even. "Mr. Baggins kindly took me in and cared for me. He is my host, as well as yours."

"Do you know who she is Gandalf?" asked Thorin.

"I'm afraid I do not," replied the tall gray man. "Though, I have been concerned over her lack of foot wear."

The corner of Rose's mouth twitched upwards. Her feet were now the equivalent of ice cubes.

"So what is your story then?" Thorin's gaze turned back to her.

"Mr. Baggins found me, injured and unconscious, and he brought me here and took care of me," she replied.

"Injured how?"

Rose smoothed her hands over her borrowed waistcoat before lacing them together in front of her.

"Well," she began. "It's rather difficult to explain. I suppose the easiest way to put it is this: I died."

* * *

Please Read & Review! I would know what you think!

Also, I'd love to find a Beta Reader for this story. So, PM me if interested.

Much love!

x


	2. Immigrant Song: Part Two

Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much to me, and you guys rock!

Disclaimer: 'The Hobbit' belongs to the Tolkien Estate, Peter Jackson, and Warner Bros. Not me. This is just for fun, I am making zero from this.

* * *

The other occupants of Bilbo's hall looked at her as if she had gone insane, or they had. With the exception of Bilbo, who looked concerned, and Gandalf, who looked amused. All in all, it was the reaction she had expected.

"You didn't die," said Kili. "You're standing right here."

Rose laughed. "Yes, I am standing right here, but I assure you I did die. It wasn't very pretty either." She smiled softly at the dark haired dwarf. His face had slipped into an unreadable mask and she found herself want to tell him that it was all alright.

"This seems like a tale to be told while sitting down," said Thorin. "with a mug of ale at the very least."

"Yes," agreed Gandalf. "And I am sure that you have a tale of your own to share, master dwarf."

Thorin nodded and followed the dwarves as they filed back into the dining room. Kili hung back a little bit looking at the strange girl a moment longer. He felt incredibly stupid. How could he not have noticed the bruises on her face, the slight puffiness around her jaw? How could he not have noticed her at all? He sighed and shuffled down the hall to join the others.

Gandalf placed a hand on her should and gave it a gentle squeeze before following the others. It was just herself and Bilbo left in the hall now.

"Did you really die?" he asked in whisper.

"I did," she replied. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "But, you saved me remember?"

"I just brought you home."

"Exactly," she smiled at him and tugged his arm towards the dining room.

* * *

Rose found herself seated at the head of the table next to Thorin, who had been provided with a steaming bowl of soup. It smelled quite delicious and it threw into sharp relief that she had not had any supper. She eyed the soup a moment longer before turning her gaze to the occupants of the room, who were all looking at her expectantly.

She swallowed. "I'm not entirely sure where to start."

"The beginning is usually the best place," suggested Gandalf taking a drag from his pipe.

"Yes," she agreed. "But I'm not sure quite where the beginning is. I'm not from this world, but I'm sure you figured that out?"

"I had reached that conclusion," the old man replied.

"Just tell us how you died," said Thorin fixing her with in icy stare.

Rose blinked at him a few times. "Well, if you insist. It's simple really, well for me at any rate. I hadn't been having a good day. I'd lost my job-"

"You held a vocation?" Thorin interrupted. "You are a woman."

"Yes, well spotted," her tone was dry. "Where I come from it is quite common for a woman to live on her own, hold a vocation, and really do whatever she wants. As I was saying, I'd lost my job and was on the verge of losing my home. It was raining that day and I was walking a few streets over, to the package store I believe. I had just stepped off the curb to cross the street when," she paused and picked up a little cherry tomato that Thorin had fished out of his soup. "May I borrow this?"

The dwarf nodded looking quite confused.

"Thank you. Bilbo, I promise I'll clean this up," she said setting the little tomato in front of her. "I never saw the car coming. Oh, I supposed I ought to explain what a car is. Just imagine a very heavy enclosed wagon, weighing about a ton or so, that has the ability to go at a speed that would allow it to travel seventy miles in about an hour. Anyways, I didn't see the car and the next thing I know I'm flying through the air and then I landed on the pavement. I heard my bones breaking, it was... surreal."

Rose reached for the pewter salt shaker. "This is where the tomato comes in. This is the equivalent of the car hitting me," she brought the salt shaker down onto the little fruit which splattered onto the table. She looked up at her audience who stared at her with looks of horror. "I felt blood leave my body. I watched blood pour over my eyes. I remember the last ragged breath my body ever took. But, for some reason, I am here now. Mister Baggins found me and took me in, and took care of me, and I cannot thank him enough." Rose looked over to the hobbit and gave him a bright smile.

"Will that do, sir?" she asked, turning to Thorin.

"Yes, it will," he replied, his voice just above a whisper.

"I'll get a rag for this mess," she said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

She could feel their eyes on her back as she walked away. In a way she felt relieved that she had said all of it out loud. Though there was a distinct finality about it. There was no going back now- the nails were in the proverbial coffin. This was her second chance, she reminded herself furiously. There was so much that she could do in this new world, and she'd be damned if she let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

She found herself standing in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by stacks of clean dishes, staring at the sink. There was a rag hanging over the side, but she didn't move to take it. She didn't move at all. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and it was Bilbo. He looked down at her with pity in his eyes. Part of her hated that, hated the pity. The other part wanted it, wanted to know that she had been heard and acknowledged.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she could tell that he meant it.

Rose smiled and took his hand in her and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you. Now I need to go clean up the mess I made. Go on, I'll be right behind you."

Bilbo returned her smile and headed back into the dining room. She grabbed the rag from the sink and followed behind him forcing the smile to stay in its place.

* * *

The tomato guts were an easy clean up, and thankfully no one really said anything to her. She did catch Kili's eyes on her more than one occasion, which caused her to blush. She cleared away Thorin's empty bowl, the dwarf had told her a genuine thank you, and the mood at the table had grown serious once more.

"What news of Erid Luin? Did they all come?" asked. Balin.

Rose settled herself just in front of the dining room archway, her back pressed against the wall and arms crossed over her chest.

"Aye," said Thorin. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" asked Dwalin. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin glanced down and shook his head. "They will not come. This say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Murmurings broke out among the dwarves, all of whom were visibly upset.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"My dear Bilbo, let us have a little more light," said Gandalf.

Bilbo nodded and then scurried of to find a candle.

The Grey Man then pulled a piece of parchment from his robes. He shifted a plate of cookies out of the way- Dwalin graciously took custody of the plate, which he had been eyeballing for quite some time. Gandalf unfolded the map and smoothed it out on the table.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf said.

Bilbo had returned with a candle and set it on the table. Rose removed herself from the wall and moved to stand next to her friend, leaning over the table with him.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read.

"Aye!" said a red headed dwarf, called Gloin. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!"

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," Oin spoke, adjusting his ear horn. "When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. "Uh...What beast?"

"That'd be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," piped Bofur. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our time. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes," said Bilbo, his tone dry. "I know what a dragon is."

Oh yes, thought Rose, there was a dragon in this story. Damn.

Ori suddenly shot up from his seat. "I'm not afraid!" he exclaimed. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" He was then yanked back down to his seat by his brother, Dori. Rose decided that she like the little dwarf even more now. She shot him an encouraging smile, and he blushed.

"The task would be difficult with even an army behind us," said Balin, bringing a bit of seriousness back into the conversation. "But we are just thirteen- and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

"Oi! Who are you calling dim?" called Ori. Then chaos broke out, everyone exclaiming their importance and intelligence.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters all of us down to the last dwarf!" said Fili.

"And you forget," added Kili. "that we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds dragons in his time."

Ah. That's right, the old Grey Man was a wizard. That explained a lot, thought Rose with a smirk.

"Oh, well. I wouldn't say..." Gandalf stuttered.

"Well," demanded Dori. "How many?"

Gandalf began to cough and Rose moved over to pat him on the back. She watched as Bilbo desperately tried to calm the dwarves, to no avail. Looking over at Thorin she was fairly sure that their leader was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Enough!" yelled Thorin. Everyone, to Rose's astonishment sat back down and shut up.

"If we have read the signs," continued Thorin. " Do you not think that others have read them, too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we take this chance to take back Erebor?"

The dwarves erupted after the speech from their leader, and Rose couldn't help but add in her applause. She had never had much interest in politics, but now it seemed a good idea to develop one. The quest was, in its own way, a coup. Overthrow the one who had taken over, if he was indeed still in residence. She had always been fascinated by coups and revolutions, but the society in which she had lived had never really given much opportunities for those. People only felt passionate about something for a week or two before completely forgetting about it and moving on to the next big thing. But this, this struck a chord in her that she had not even known existed.

Despite Balin's observation that the front gates were sealed, there was a spark of hope. Gandalf had produced, from somewhere in his apparently vast robes, a key. Thorin was dumbstruck at the sight of it, but he clutched it ever tighter when he was told that it was his father's.

"If there's a key, there must be a door," said Fili, looking as fairly pleased with himself.

"Oh dear lord," Rose mumbled under her breath.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," said Gandalf, his gaze fixed on Thorin.

"There's another way in," Kili breathed in astonishment.

"Gracious, this lot is slow on the uptake," Rose whispered, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Gandalf shot her a covert grin.

"Well, if we can find it," Gandalf nodded. "but dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"That's bloody brilliant," she rolled her eyes.

"The answer lies somewhere in this map," the wizard continued. "and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," said Ori.

"And a good one, too," hummed Bilbo. "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" asked Gloin.

"Am I what?"

Oh dear, thought Rose. She could see exactly where this was headed.

"He says he's an expert!" called Oin.

"Me? No. No, no, no, I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life!"

Yep. It went there.

"And I'm afraid that I'd have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," said Balin.

"Aye," agreed his brother. "The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." His dark eyes cut over to Rose as he finished speaking.

She felt herself bristle, her back stood straighter. She met his stare full on, matching it's icy hold. She arched an eyebrow, daring him to continue.

"Enough!" yelled Gandalf. His voice boomed through the room, which began to darken and shrink. Rose stepped back until she hit the wall. Her eyes met Kili's across the room, his eyes were near as wide as hers.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" the wizard continued, his voice returning to normal. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the smell of a hobbit is all but unknown to him. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggests, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know- including himself."

Rose smiled at the wizard's words, for she believed them.

"You must trust me on this," Gandalf said to Thorin.

The dwarf regarded the wizard for a moment. "Very well," he said. "We'll do it your way."

Bilbo began to protest, but it was ignored.

Thorin turned to Balin. "Get him the contract."

There was more protesting on Bilbo's part and Rose found herself torn between being exasperated and amused. Balin had finally managed to put the contract into the hobbit's hand, and Bilbo began to read over it carefully. Rose moved to stand next to her friend, her eyes scanning over the document and he mumbled it aloud.

Every now and again Bilbo would pipe up with concerns about the wording. Rose felt concerned as well, truth be told. Though, she would admit that it was a very thorough and well thought out contract- she was a tad bit impressed. Bofur's vocal additions, however, did not impress her in the least and Bilbo's color was getting progressively worse with each comment. Finally the poor hobbit could handle no more.

The last thing he said before he hit the floor was, "No."

Rose stood over her friend, hands on her hips, and glared at Bofur. The dwarf had the good sense to shrink back, even if it was only a little.

"Fat lot of good you've done," she said. "Now why don't you do something useful and help me get him to a chair."

Bofur did not argue.

* * *

The kitchen was now deserted, thankfully. Bofur had helped get Bilbo into his chair, and the hobbit woke soon after. Rose had fixed him a cup of tea and left him alone with the wizard. The dwarves had assembled themselves in the sitting room, smoking their pipes and conversing quietly. So, she was now alone in an empty kitchen. She just stood there not really knowing what to do with herself. There were no dishes to be done, nothing to be cleaned up. She drummed her fingers on her hips and stared at the embers still glowing in the hearth.

"I suppose that you want to be included in this," said a voice from behind her making her jump. It was Thorin.

"You would suppose correctly," she gave him a little smile.

"This journey is no place for a woman," he said.

"This journey is no place for anyone," she countered.

Thorin nodded. "You could have a point."

"I could," Rose took a breath. "What would you want me to say at this point? Would you like for me to give you a long, heart felt speech listing all of the reasons why I should be included on this venture? Should I tell you all of my hidden skills that could be an asset to you? That I can miraculously wield a sword as well as any of your men? Because if that is the case, then I have nothing to offer."

He regarded her for a moment before speaking. "Then what do you have to offer?"

Rose shrugged. "Common sense? Moral support?" She looked down at her bare feet. "The clothes I'm wearing are not my own. I don't even have a pair of shoes. Other than Bilbo, who I really only met this morning, I have no one. I'm alone in this world," She looked back up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I have no home. This may be my chance to find one."

Thorin held her gaze, his brow furrowed if only for a moment. Then he nodded.

"If it counts for anything, I did do a bit of archery in school. I wasn't a bad shot, though it was a long time ago. So, I could have that."

The imposing dwarf cracked a small smile.

"We'll see if we can find you a pair of shoes."

* * *

Thorin had left her alone in the kitchen once again. Rose sighed, and looked in the tea pot. There was just enough left for a cup and, as luck would have it, it was still very warm. She fetched a cup and saucer and poured out, adding a dash of milk and a lump of sugar. She wondered what happened to the two biscuits that Bilbo had tucked away in his dressing gown. Odds were he had forgotten them. She sighed and tried to ignore the aching in her stomach. The cup of tea would have to do for now.

She sat down, turned away from the table so that she could warm her feet near the fire, and quietly sipped her tea. She let out a contented sigh, the warm amber liquid hitting the spot. She wiggled her toes- the feeling was slowly coming back.

All of a sudden she realized that she was no longer alone, and that there was someone sitting beside her. She turned her head to the side. It was Kili.

"Uncle has sent Fili off to find you something for your feet," he told her.

"Uncle?" she asked. "Oh! Thorin? Thorin's your uncle?"

"Yes," he nodded. "So you are coming, then?"

"I suppose I am," she took a sip of her tea and turned her attention back to the fireplace. "Does that bother you?"

"No," he replied. "It worries me, yes, but it does not bother me."

"And why should you be worried?"

"Well, you're so small we may misplace you," he said and Rose could hear the smile in his voice.

"I doubt that," she laughed. "I may be small, but I have good lungs. You'll be able to hear if you misplace me."

"I didn't know that we were gaining a shrieking harpy by taking you on."

Rose smacked him playfully on the arm. "I am no harpy! You don't even know me."

"Then allow me to rectify that," he stood quickly and bowed before her. "Kili, at your service."

She smiled and held out her hand. Kili looked at for a moment, as if he was confused by her gesture, and then took her hand in his. He couldn't help but notice just how small it was. She gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Rosamund Stone, at yours," Her smile widened, and a blush crept over her face when he brushed his lips across her knuckles before releasing her hand.

"Rosamund?" he asked returning to his seat.

"Yes. It's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" She tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear.

"No, not really. I've heard much, much worse."

Rose laughed.

"Which do you prefer?" he asked. "Rose or Rosamund?"

"Either one does the job, doesn't it?" she said with a shrug. "I usually just stick with Rose for the sake of simplicity."

"Simplicity is good, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

They were quiet for a moment before Kili spoke again.

"How old are you, simply Rose?"

"Twenty-three."

There was silence. She glanced over at him. Kili stared at her with shock.

"You are just a child!" he exclaimed.

"I'll have you know where I come from I am considered an adult."

"You can't be serious."

"I can, and I am," she sniffed. "And how old might you be?"

"Seventy-seven."

Now it was her turn to stare in shock. "Well," she began. "You are the best preserved seventy-seven year old I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

Kili laughed. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"If you wish," Rose smiled.

* * *

Kili had led her into the sitting room with the others and she settled herself down on the floor underneath the window. Kili sat down beside her and covered her feet with his cloak when he noticed her trying to tuck them beneath her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kili gave her a smile and a nod before crossing his arms over his chest. Fili joined them a moment later, sitting on the other side of her. He handed her a pair of boots with a smile. If anything, she thought, it was a shit eating grin. She stared down at the boots in her lap. They were quite nice, very well made, with lovely metal buckles. The only problem was that they were about three sizes too big.

"They were the smallest I could find," said Fili with a little chuckle.

"Thank you for finding them, Fili," Rose gave him a smile. "I'll make them work."

Kili picked up one of the boots and inspected it. Then he fished around under his cloak and yanked out one of her feet, making Rose fall over a little. He pressed the sole of the boot up against the bottom of her foot. The boot was several inches too long, and a bit wide as well.

"How?" asked Kili.

Rose yanked her foot out of his hand and shoved it back under the cloak.

"My toes were just starting to get warm, thank you," she grimaced. "Never you mind how. I'll make them work."

The brothers laughed at her and then made a game out of shoving her about with their shoulders. Rose tried desperately to act annoyed by this, but she failed miserably.

* * *

Balin approached them a few minutes later, a piece of parchment in his hand. He handed it, as well as a quill, over to Rose with a sad smile.

"I'll need you to sign this, lass," he said.

She skipped straight to the bottom. The witness lines were already signed- Balin son of Fundin and Thorin son of Thrain. Then there was the long blank line. She stared at it for barely a second before leaning over and placing the contract on the floor. It took her a bit to get a feel for the quill pen, but she signed her name in large looping letters and handed the contract back to the grandfatherly dwarf.

"Welcome," he said softly. "Rosamund, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

* * *

Rose didn't quite know what to think at first when Thorin began to sing. Her first thought had been that he had quite a lovely voice, the second was how sad he sounded. Then the others joined in with him. She listened intently, soaking in every word. The pain of an entire people had been somehow captured in a song, how that could be accomplished she had no idea. Yet here it was, and she felt it deep within her soul. Rose found that she nearly could not breathe.

* * *

Kili had watched her as they sang. Her emotions had played across her face and she was an easy read in that moment. He could see that she felt their ache, it was as if she was one with them. Her gray eyes were shining in the firelight and her lip trembled slightly. He watched her suck in a breath, and raggedly let it back out again. She swallowed and tears spilled from her large eyes. He didn't think that she had even noticed. He suddenly found that he wanted to reach out and wipe the tears from her cheeks, but he didn't. He clinched his fists in his lap and made himself sit there un-moving.

Fili looked at him over her head, his look questioning. Kili gave him a sharp shake of his head, hoping that it conveyed that he was fine and that he didn't want to be bothered. His attention turned back to Rose, who was mopping away her tears with the palm of her hand. She leaned back against the wall, her head tilted up, and stared at the ceiling. Kili gave her a little nudge. She looked over at him, her eyes and the tip of her nose red, and smiled. She nudged him back.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Coming up in Chapter Three, we finally get them out of the house! Woo hoo!

Rowena


	3. Rock n' Roll

**Hi all! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. The proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan in my personal life and, truth be told, I was feeling rather down. But, I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

**A big, big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. Y'all have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to the Tolkien Estate, Peter Jackson, and Warner Bros. I only lay claim to my OC, Rose.**

* * *

Rose had dozed off while still sitting between the brothers, if only for a moment. She shook herself awake and rubbed her eyes. Fili sat quietly smoking his pipe and Kili stared off at nothing, Rose felt that he wasn't far from sleep himself. She gathered up Kili's cloak and handed it back to him, she was pleased to see that her feet were no longer a blueish gray.

"Thank you again," she said softly. "I'll see you bright and early, yeah?"

Kili nodded. "Yeah."

She eased herself up from the floor. Her arse was numb. Lovely. She turned and gave the brother's a little bow.

"Goodnight," she smiled.

They wished her goodnight as well and she left the room, her hand tossing a casual wave over her shoulder at the other dwarves as she left.

* * *

She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Tiredness seemed to wash over her, the force of it so strong that it made her ache. Of course, the aches could also be from the one ton of metal that had hit her previously. The lack of food didn't help matters either.

A fire had been lit, she noticed. She wondered who had done that and when. Either way, she was grateful. She sat on the bed and ran a hand through her hair, snagging a few tangles along the way. She sighed and began to work them out with her fingers. There was no sense in leaving it until the morning when she knew by that point it would be ten times worse.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

Bilbo came in a second later carrying a leather satchel and some extra shirts and trousers, there was even a little hair brush in the bundle.

"I thought you might be needing these," he smiled sadly.

Rose felt her heart sink. She got up and took the things from his hand and placed them on the foot of the bed. Then her arms came around his middle and she hugged him tightly.

"I don't think that I can say thank you enough," she told him honestly.

"I only did what anyone would have done," he replied, his arms going around her shoulders.

Rose pulled away and shook her head. "No, that isn't true. Not just anyone would have done what you did. They would have done nothing at all, or something worse." She gave him a pointed look.

Bilbo paled. "Surely not. No one would-" he swallowed.

"That is why I am thankful for you. You have a good heart, Bilbo. A very good heart," she smiled. "I don't come from a pretty world, and I know that this one has its own flaws, but I know now that I am finally in good company."

"You'll be safe, won't you?" he asked. "On this journey."

"As safe as I can be," she replied honestly. "You won't come?"

"It's no place for me," he shook his head.

"You don't know that. You may surprise yourself."

Bilbo chuckled. "I doubt that very much. If, no, when you return, you'll come back to Hobbiton won't you?"

"I promise."

Rose hugged him again, and Bilbo wished her goodnight, closing the door softly behind him as he left. She undressed quickly, ignoring the stiffness in her muscles, and pulled the nightshirt over her head. The bed was warm and she snuggled down deep in the covers. She was sure this would be that last time she slept in a bed for a while, so she was determined to enjoy it. She watched the orange firelight dance across the ceiling. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier until they could no longer keep themselves open. Her sleep was dreamless.

* * *

She woke just before dawn and groaned. One thing that she hoped had changed in this new world was her internal alarm clock. She hated being a morning person. She hated mornings. And is she was perfectly honest, she hated people. At least there were still embers smoldering away in the fireplace, she thought. She tossed the covers back and quickly took off her night shirt and changed into her clothes before the chilly morning air really hit her.

There was a wash basin on the far side of the room. Bilbo must have filled it sometime yesterday or last night, for there was water in it. Odds were it was ice cold, but Rose could feel the grit of sleep clinging to her face and the need to be rid of it was immense. She splashed her face several times and rubbed her skin with her fingers. Her jaw was still slightly puffy, she felt, and her skin was tender in places. She patted her face dry with a towel and stared at her reflection in the little mirror on the wall. All in all, she decided, she didn't look too shabby. The bruises on her cheekbones and forehead were beginning to fade to a sickly green, and there was only faint bruising around her eyes- and that would fade within a day, she thought.

Rose shrugged, she wasn't here to be pretty. She wasn't sure what she was here for, actually. She'd figure it out eventually. She began to pack the few things she had into the bag Bilbo had given her, leaving out the waistcoat and thick corduroy jacket. Then there were the boots. She stared down at them and prayed that her feet would survive this journey. She put on the waistcoat, slung the bag over her shoulder, put the jacket and her old clothes in the crook of her arm, and picked up the boots. Maybe there would be some shears in the kitchen, or at the very least she could borrow one of Fili's many blades.

Most of the dwarves were in the kitchen when she walked in. They sat squished around the kitchen table, or on the counter by the sink as was Kili's case. The young dwarf looked only half awake, and his brother who stood beside him looked much the same.

"Good morning Miss Rose," said Bofur with a smile. He had not yet put on his funny hat, and she noticed that his braids flipped out in much the same manner.

"Good morning," she replied. Kili and Fili gave her a sleepy nod, though she noted that they looked slightly more awake, if only marginally so.

"Would you like some eggs?" Bofur asked.

"I didn't know you lot left anything after last night," she laughed. "But, yes, eggs would be lovely. You haven't seen any shears laying about have you?"

The dwarves looked at one another, shaking their heads.

"No, lass," smiled Bofur. "Can't say that I have."

"That's alright," she replied and made her way over to the Fili and Kili. She set all but her boots and old clothes just inside the sitting room.

"Fili, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of your knives would you?" she asked.

He pulled out a small knife and the handle out to her. "Be careful," he said. "It's sharp."

"As knives are known to be," she smirked.

Rose settled herself down on the floor and unfolded her old things. Her tee shirt had once been white, but now it was the color of ivory and the large brownish red stains stood out like a beacon. Her jeans were no better. They were torn and frayed and their stains a darker brown. Poor Bilbo, he really had tried to get them as clean as he could. It wouldn't have made a difference, she thought, they were much too big for her now. She held up the shirt for a moment, trying to determine the best way to cut it. She could feel several pairs of eyes boring into her.

"What are those?" asked Kili from above her.

She looked up at him, craning her neck. "My old clothes. They were what I was wearing when Bilbo found me."

Kili's eye brows knit together, but he didn't say anything further.

"What are you doing with them?" asked Fili.

"I'm making the boots work," she shot the blond brother a bright smile.

Kili just sat there looking at nothing, and saying nothing. When she had told them her story last night it had seemed surreal. Even the demonstration with the tomato and the salt shaker had been hard for him to really get his mind around. Half of what she had said had completely confused him. But now seeing her sitting there cutting up her old blood stained clothes, it really hit him. Rose Stone had died in another world, and it had been painful. He had noticed the rather stiff way she walked and that the bruising he had noticed last night seemed worse in the early morning sunlight- though they looked as though they were fading. He looked down at her as she worked, her head bowed over her things carefully pulling the knife through the fabric. Kili felt so many things at once, and he wasn't at all sure how to handle it.

Fili nudged him with his elbow getting his attention. The elder brother cocked a fair eyebrow, and Kili's eyes cut down to the girl sitting on the floor. Fili nodded. He felt much the same as his brother did- confused and hurt. If hurt was even the right word.

* * *

Thorin appeared in the doorway moments later, his eyes scanning the room. His men had mostly finished their meals, and Bombur was standing over the fire cooking some more eggs. It was a good thing, too, he thought, he was hungry. He saw his nephews on the far side of the room, Kili sitting on the counter and Fili standing beside him, both looking down at the floor. Thorin's eyebrows knit together.

He made his way around the packed table, murmuring 'hello's and 'good morning's as needed, and then came to a stop. The girl, Rose, was sitting on the floor cutting through blood stained clothes with what appeared to be one of Fili's knives. Then, to his continued confusion, she began to stuff the scraps into the boots that had been found for her last night. Thorin shook his head.

"Fili. Kili," he said, and the brothers looked up at him."A word."

Thorin walked through the sitting room, his nephews hot on his trail, and stopped at the far corner of the room.

"What is she doing?" was the first thing he asked.

"She's using her old clothes to stuff her boots with to make them fit," Fili replied.

"They were bloody," said Thorin.

"They were what she was wearing when-" Kili paused and swallowed. "When Bilbo found her."

Thorin stared at them for a moment before nodding. At least she could be practical.

"As much as I dislike having to do this, I want the two of you to keep an eye on her. Show her how to use a weapon, any weapon. She mentioned to me last night about having used a bow years ago. Kili, refresh her memory. I will not have any member of my company being useless." he gave the brothers a level stare.

The brothers agreed with him and quickly returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Rose looked up at them as they came back in. Most of her clothes, save for a few large scraps of shirt, were gone. She wrapped the remaining pieces around her feet, the closest thing she could get to socks, and stood up.

"Now for the moment of truth," she said.

The dwarves all watched her expectantly as she prepared to put on her boots. She bent down, her spine popping, and started to tug on the first boot. She wobbled a bit, but a hand reached out to grab her elbow steadying her. She looked back. It was Kili. She shot him a grateful smile and finished tugging on her shoes. She stood up straight and balanced herself before taking a few tentative steps.

Her feet felt all wrong. They felt large and heavy and quite clumsy. She walked forward a few feet and then back. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"See?" she beamed looking up at Fili. "I told you I'd make them work."

"Yes, but you look ridiculous," Fili laughed. Kili was trying, and failing, to hide his laugh behind his hand.

"True," she replied. "But it's better than nothing. Thank you."

* * *

Not long after Thorin and Rose had finished their breakfasts, the company made to leave. All of their bags had been packed and stowed on the ponies. They made quick work of tidying Bilbo's home, putting everything pack in its place- down to the last throw pillow. The kitchen was cleaned, the dishes washed and crumbs disposed of. Aside from the empty pantry, it was as if no one, save for Bilbo, had been there.

Rose had placed Bilbo's contract, at the insistence of Gandalf, on his footstool. She looked around the sitting room one last time. Now it was time for her to step out into the wilds of the world, for her to see all of the things that she would never have seen if she was still alive in her own world. She was suddenly afraid. Afraid of what she was doing, of the decisions she had made. But she steeled herself, her shoulders squared, and stood to her full height (which was not impressive). There was no backing out now. All there was for her to do was go forward. She only hoped that her dear Hobbit friend would change his mind and come with them.

* * *

Getting up onto a pony, in theory, is not a tricky thing. Though that was just in theory. The painful truth was that it was hard as hell- especially when your boots were the size of a Smart Car. At least, thought Rose, someone was getting joy out of her predicament. Fili and Kili made no attempt to hide their laughter now, nor did Bofur. Even Dwalin snickered- which was incredibly frightening. In the end Gandalf had come to her rescue and lifted her up onto the pony.

Kili vaulted up behind her, still shaking with laughter. He moved to adjust some of the packs behind him and then put his arms around her to take the reigns. Rose held onto the pommel of the saddle as the pony began to move. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"You know," she said. "You're going to have to get over yourself and help me out. It's not fair to rely on Gandalf like that."

Kili's laugh disappeared, but there was still a small smile on his face. "I know, but it was funny."

"Oh yes, it was a riot," she smirked, tossing her hair in Kili's face. She snicked as he tried to bat it out of his mouth.

"That goes for you as well, blondie," Rose called over to Fili who was riding beside them.

"Yes, princess," the elder brother snickered. "Are you going to toss your hair at me as well?"

"The very next chance I get," she promised. "And let's nip this 'princess' thing in the bud, alright? Not only does it not apply to me in the slightest, but it's rather silly."

"Fair enough," nodded Fili. "I'll just have to think of something else to call you then."

"I'm shivering with anticipation," Rose deadpanned.

The company continued on in relative silence. Thus far the ride was quite pleasant, but then that was because of the gorgeous scenery that surrounded them. Rose could see why Bilbo was reluctant to leave. Truth be told, if she was in his position she would be loathe to leave as well. In her world she had been surrounded with tall gray buildings, gray skies, and artificial light. The difference between the air here and the air where she was from was substantial. It was so...clean. She closed her eyes, turning her face towards the sun. She didn't know that sunshine felt like this, warm and dancing across her skin. Suddenly Rose felt overwhelmingly happy, and very content. She couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up in her throat.

A finger poked her side making her squirm.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Kili.

"Everything and nothing," she replied. "Is that alright with you?"

"Do what you will," he said. "Laughter suits you."

"Then should I do it more often?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice suddenly becoming serious. "This journey may not entirely be a happy one, we will need all the laughter we can get before all is said and done."

"'Laughter is the tonic, the relief, the surcease of pain.'," she said softly.

"What was that?"

"Just a quote," she replied. "It means, basically, that laughter cures what ails you."

Kili hummed. "That is a good saying. Should I take it to heart?"

"I do," she looked at him over her shoulder. "You and your dear brother seem to be way ahead of most of us when it comes to making people laugh."

"Do we make you laugh?"

Rose shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kili said with mock shock. "Brother! It seems we need to work a little harder to make Miss Rose laugh."

"Do we now?" asked Fili. "That sounds like it would be rather enjoyable."

"I do believe that I have dug myself into a very large hole," Rose sighed.

* * *

The group had found a second wind, it seemed, after a bit of traveling. Oin had thought it would be a good idea to start a betting pool as to whether the Hobbit would show up. Wagers were being called out left and right. Soon it was down to the brothers.

"Though I hope he will come, I doubt it will happen," said Fili. "So, put me down as against."

"What do you think?" Kili asked Rose. "You have not spoken up."

"That would be because I have no money to bet with," she replied matter of factly.

"If you did, how would you vote?"

"I think he will come," her voice laced with certainty.

Kili was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I think the Hobbit will come!" he called.

"Betting against me little brother?" asked Fili. "Is that wise?"

"We shall see," Kili replied.

He bent down to whisper into Rose's ear. "We'll split the winnings, yeah?"

Rose smirked. "Most definitely."

A few moments later shouts could be heard heading towards them. The company stopped and began to listen. Rose just smiled to herself.

"Wait! Wait! I've signed it!" Bilbo called as he drew closer waving the contract in the air frantically. He handed it to Balin, who looked over it carefully as the Hobbit tried to catch his breath.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin tucked the contract away and smiled down at the Hobbit. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Get him a pony!" Thorin barked before returning his attention to the road before them.

"No, no, no, no. That won't be necessary," said Bilbo. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. Even got as far as Frog Morton once."

The dwarves paid him no mind and he was hoisted up onto a pony. Then bags of coins began to fly through the air and were caught by various members of the company. Kili caught his and ruffled Rose's hair.

"Where is yours brother?" he asked Fili.

Fili glowered. "This is all you isn't it?" he asked Rose.

"I've no idea what you mean," she replied with a sniff.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. The quote that Rose says is by Charlie Chaplin, in case you were wondering.**

**Thank you all!**

**Rowena**


	4. Black Dog

Hello all! Big, big, massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. Also, shout out to **Ravenna** Reckless for catching the Led Zeppelin references.

This chapter is a bit of a long one, but I had a lot that I wanted to get in. So, grab a snack and a cup of tea and get cozy. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: 'The Hobbit' belongs to the Tolkien Estate, Peter Jackson, and Warner Bros. I only own my character, Rose.

* * *

The weeks passed with an odd ease. The mornings were cool, and as the days progressed the temperatures rose and then dissolved back into coolness with the setting of the sun. The breezes were gentle and the air was fresh with the scent of all things green. The rolling hills were growing numerous and were peppered with rocky outcrops and surrounded with thick trees. The company kept in good spirits, singing songs and telling stories as the road went on. Rose soaked all of it in, making sure that each passing moment was burned into her memory.

Her riding time was divided between the two young princes. She listened intently to all of the stories they told her of their childhood, and of all of the trouble they got into. It was not uncommon for her to burst out in laughter during the journey. Both Fili and Kili enjoyed getting such a reaction out of her.

"Tell us of you world," Fili demanded one bright morning.

Rose turned in the saddle to face him, a smirk on her face. "There isn't much to tell," she said.

"Of course there is," said Kili as he edged his pony closer.

"There must be something you could tell us," added Ori, who had ridden up beside them his notebook out and quill poised.

"For instance," said Fili. "One thing I've been dying to know: What is a package store?"

"Yes, is it a place where one goes to buy packages?" asked Kili. "That seems incredibly odd."

"No," laughed Rose. "Completely incorrect, I'm afraid. A package store sells liquor."

"Ales?" asked Ori.

"Yes, ales," she replied. "Other things as well. Wine, whiskey, brandy, tequila, vodka, rum," her voice began to sound wistful.

"I've no idea what the last few things are you mentioned," said Fili. "So you were going to buy a drink then?"

"Yes, I was."

"Why not just to an inn or something?" asked Kili.

Rose shrugged. "I'd had a shite day, and I wanted to drink alone."

"Ah. That's no fun, love," Fili gave her a nudge. He ignored the scathing look Kili was sending him.

She smiled over her shoulder. "No, it isn't fun at all."

"Didn't you have someone?" asked Ori. "Someone to talk to at least."

"Just me I'm afraid," she gave the young dwarf a reassuring smile.

They were silent for a moment, just letting her last comment linger in the air.

"But not anymore," she beamed. "I've got you idiots now. Except, Ori you aren't an idiot. You're a precious little darling."

The young scribe blushed right up to the top of his ears.

"Oi!" cried Fili. "We're not idiots!"

"He's right!" added Kili.

"Keep telling yourselves that lads," Rose threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

Thorin had selected an outcrop on a hillside as their camp for the night. Rose figured that he was going for the advantage of having the high ground. It seemed to be a good idea, and who was she to argue. Well, there really wasn't anything to argue about, honestly.

Bofur and Bombur had taken over dinner duties that night, for which she was grateful. The truth of the matter was that she was completely exhausted. Sleep had not come easy for her in the last few nights. There was simply no way for her to find a way to lay down comfortably. She knew that her ribs must be bruised, but she hadn't dared to look- not even when she managed to have a bit of privacy to use the loo. She didn't say a word about it either, she'd make her predicament work eventually.

She settled herself down in a rock cleft next to Kili and drew her knees up to her chest. All in all, she thought as she looked down at her boots, her feet were holding up reasonably well. The padding definitely helped. She rested her head atop her knees and tiredness washed over her. She wondered if it would be possible for her to sleep sitting up. The thought didn't last very long and she managed to doze off.

Her slumber was short lived. A cry pierced the darkness and her head shot up. She looked around with wide eyes, and she wasn't alone. Bilbo looked just as disturbed as she felt, and he quickly shoved Myrtle's apple core into his coat pocket.

"What was that?" Bilbo stammered, stumbling back over towards them.

"Orcs," Kili replied, his voice calm.

"Orcs?" Bilbo swallowed, his eyes growing wider.

"Throat cutters," said Fili taking a drag from his pipe. "There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," added Kili.

Rose just stared at Kili, her eyes wide and nostrils flared. She glanced over at Fili, who looked somber and, oddly enough, a good bit like Sammy Hagar. Suddenly, she had the desire for a shot of tequila. Kili turned to his brother and began to snicker. The blond joined in, and her eyes narrowed. The little bastards.

"You think that's funny? You think that a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin's voice was hard as he glared at his nephews.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said, staring intently at the ground.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin turned and stalked away.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin spoke up. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain," he continued. "King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But, our enemy had got there first.

Moria had been taken by a legion of orcs, lead by the most vile of their race- Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing- taken prisoner or killed, we do not know.

We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.

Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.

And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king," Balin finished, emotion lacing his voice.

Several of the dwarves, even those who had been asleep, had stood up. They stared at their leader with nothing less than awe and respect. Rose didn't quite know what to do with herself. Part of her felt that it would be silly to stand with the others as she wasn't really one of them. The other part of her wanted to, desperately, because she had never heard anything like it before. She didn't know that anyone, human or otherwise, was capable of that kind of will or loyalty or courage. In the end she stayed where she was, and tried not to flinch when Thorin's gaze passed over her. His eyes stopped on her for a moment, his look almost soft, and she gave him a small smile and nod.

"The Pale Orc, what happened to him?" asked Bilbo.

Thorin's eyes turned to the Hobbit, the hardness returned. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

The camp grew silent once again as their leader strode off into the darkness. One by one they settled back down onto their bedrolls or at their places against the rock face. Rose shifted in her spot, smoothing out her meager blanket. She laid down on her side, swallowing a wince as her ribs grated against the uneven ground. She stared out at the fire and she was vaguely aware of Kili settling back down beside her. She could smell the smoke from his and Fili's pipes, the scent oddly soothing. Her eyes began to drift shut. But, she did not sleep and the dawn came slowly.

* * *

The kind weather that they had treasured for the past few days had turned on them. The sky was now a deep, dark gray. The clouds hung low and the wind began to moan thorough the trees, its touch nearly icy cold. Rose pulled her coat tightly around her, the thick corduroy doing a fairly decent job of keeping out a lot of the chill. She rode with Kili, the gentle stride of the pony setting her at ease. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Rose's eyes fell closed and for the first time in days she slept.

* * *

It began to rain. Kili pulled his hood up over his head and shifted in the saddle. Rose hadn't spoken in quite some time, and he decided that he should just let her be. He and Fili had kept her busy with their endless questions the past few days, and he was honestly surprised that she didn't ask to ride with someone else.

Several minutes passed and Rose had made no move to cover her head with her coat. Kili's brows furrowed as he watched her brown hair grow darker by the second as it soaked up the rain. She swayed a bit, then her head fell back against his shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise. Rose was asleep. Then he saw it. He saw the bluish shadows that had settled underneath her eyes, her lids red rimmed. She looked as if this was the first time she had slept in days. Rain beat down on her face, sliding down off of the tip of her nose, over her cheeks, and the curve of her neck. Her mouth had parted slightly revealing straight white teeth. But still she slept on.

Kili pulled the edges of his cloak around her as best he could, holding them closed with a hand. He laced the reigns between his fingers and with a free had he pulled an edge of the cloak over her face. His fingers traced over her skin, as lightly as he could manage, swatting away the water that had settled there. He felt his cheeks began to burn and he pushed some of her wet hair out of her face.

"She alright?" asked Fili as he came up beside him.

Kili nodded. "She's asleep."

"Is she now?"

Kili glanced sharply at his brother. A smirk was on Fili's face.

"She is. You can have a look for yourself," Kili's voice was flat as he lowered the edge of his cloak with a finger.

Fili sat up a bit in his saddle and looked over his brother's shoulder. He sat back down with a wet thud.

"She is asleep," he said.

"As I said."

"Odd place to sleep."

"I don't think she has slept much on this journey."

"That's not what I meant," said Fili. "I was referring to you. You are an odd choice for a mattress, in my opinion. I would have been much better."

Kili stared at his brother, his eyes large and incredulous.

"I'm kidding, baby brother," Fili laughed. "Only kidding."

* * *

Rose was woken by the strangest thing. Someone was poking the end of her nose. Albeit, the poking was gentle and it was only on the tip of her nose, but it was poking none the less. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting in the gray light. Kili's fingertip was still on her nose, pushing it up at what she was sure was a very unattractive angle, and he grinned down at her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied moving her head just enough to release her nose.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually," she said sitting up. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem," he said and swung down from the pony. Rose saw that most of the company had dismounted and had made their way uphill- she could see the remains of an old house on the hill's crest. The ponies were being led to a makeshift pen just on the other side of some great boulders. That was awfully convenient, she thought.

Kili swatted her calf getting her attention.

"Coming down?" he asked.

Rose snorted. "No, I thought I'd just stay up here for the night."

Kili arched a brow.

"Help me down, yeah?" she smirked.

He held out his arms. Rose swung her leg over the pony and began to lower herself down. His arms went around her waist and her feet hit the ground. They were all too aware of how close they were. She smelled like rain, he thought before he moved away.

Rose turned and gave him a small smile, pin points of color on her cheeks. She tucked a damp lock of hair behind her ear.

"Though it does not seem like a good place to sleep, I am glad that you were able to get some rest," he said.

"You doubt yourself. You happen to make an excellent pillow," Rose smiled. Then the color drained from her face as she realized what she had just said. She opened her mouth to say something further, but decided against it. She turned quickly and headed up the hill.

Kili just stared after her, a stupid grin firmly in place.

* * *

Rose stared straight ahead as she moved quickly up the hill. Looking down would have been more appropriate given the situation, and her embarrassment, but there were far too many obstacles to be tripped over. Dwarves, Hobbits, an angry huffing wizard- she barely managed to dodge that one. She stopped and stared as Gandalf stalked down the hill muttering about the stubbornness of dwarves. Her imagination didn't have to stretch itself far to figure what, or rather who, had caused this outburst.

"Is he coming back?" she heard Bilbo ask.

She looked over her shoulder at her friend and wondered if he would get a reply. There was none.

Rose could see Thorin standing under the crumbling facade of the old farm house. The dwarf stared down at the wizard who was disappearing into the distance, a frown firmly set upon his face. He barked at Bombur to get dinner going and stalked back over to a corner. Well, thought Rose, he's in a delightful mood this evening.

She turned and walked over to Bilbo, looping her arm through his. They began to walk up hill.

"It'll be alright," she told him with a smile. "They just need to go to their separate corners for a while. Count to ten, sing the alphabet, have a drink. You know?"

Bilbo nodded with a sigh. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," she winked.

"Mmm." he snicked. "So how was your little nap?"

"Fine," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Bilbo came to a sudden stop. Rose turned to face him, the incline of the hill making her nearly at eye level with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"As well as can be," she replied honestly. "I'm a city girl, Bilbo. It's taking me a bit of time to come to terms with the great outdoors."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"If Fili and Kili are irritating you you can always ride with someone else."

Rose grinned. "While they can be irritating, they don't irritate me. If that makes any sense."

"Alright then," said Bilbo with a nod. They began to make their way up the hillside once more.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Looking after me."

"Yes, well. You're welcome," he replied. "You say that a lot, you know?"

"What?" asked Rose.

"Thank you."

"It's because I don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough."

* * *

Night had descended upon the camp. Kili could hear laughter from the others filtering down the hillside and over the rocks. He huddled down beside one of the great boulders and pulled his pipe and some matches from his pocket. Miraculously, they were dry. He pushed a small wad of tobacco down into the bowl, packing it in with his fingertips. He struck a match and the small flame burst to life. The lit match head circled inside the pipe bowl lighting the dry leaves. He took several puffs before he was sure that all was sufficiently lit and then he blew out the match.

He sat in silence, his brother having gone off several minutes ago to take a piss, and his mind wandered. Uncle was in a foul mood, that much was painfully obvious- in fact the anger seemed to roll down the hill in waves after the wizard had stalked off. For once Kili was glad to have been stuck with pony duty. Well, that wasn't entirely true. While he was out of his Uncle's line of fire, it meant that he was away from Rose.

Kili took a drag, exhaling the smoke from his nose in a huff. He'd only known the girl for a few weeks, and he was already attached. Fili would laugh at him, but he was just as attached to her as well. No. No, that wasn't quite true. At least that's how Kili wanted to see it.

His mind drifted back to their ride in the rain. The way she had turned and buried her face in his chest. He was lucky that he had an intelligent pony because he had hardly watched the road. It was all he could do to keep his cloak tight about her, and he certainly couldn't help that she had a lovely neck- he could still see the gentle pulse just below her jaw.

He let his head fall back against the rock and he stared up at the trees. A few weeks. Just a few weeks. He wondered if he would survive all the way to Erebor. He was fucked, that much he knew.

"Little brother," Fili said as he approached. He gave his brother a kick.

"You've returned big brother," Kili sighed. "I'd hoped you'd gotten lost."

"I've a brilliant sense of direction, as you well know. I'm sorry to have disappointed you," Fili chuckled and leaned back against the rock face and lit his own pipe.

"You only think you have a good sense of direction."

"I do have a good sense of direction. I'm known for it."

"The only sense of direction you've been blessed with is in your pants, not your in brain."

"Oi!" Fili cried and smacked his brother on the head. "I'd be offended, but it's too much of a compliment- as many a lass would tell you."

"Oh I'm sure they could," Kili smirked, tapping the remnants of tobacco ash from his pipe.

"And what of you, little brother?"

"What of me?"

"What of your little flower?"

Kili turned sharply, craning his neck to look up at him. "What?"

"You heard me perfectly well," Fili sighed.

"She is not _my_ flower. She is my friend, as well as yours."

"Aye. But there's something more there and you know it."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Admit it."

"I admit nothing."

"Say it," Fili snickered. "Go on."

"I'm fucked," Kili groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"Not yet."

Kili hit his brother hard on the leg.

"Little shit," Fili gave Kili a shove.

"I learnt from the best."

Something cracked in the distance, as if a large branch had been stepped on. There was a slight whinny from the ponies, but then all was silent once more. The brothers looked at one another, all traces of jesting gone. Pipes were quickly set aside, and Kili now stood next to his brother. They stepped quietly through the underbrush, stalking whatever had disturbed the peace, and moved quickly around the few small boulders until they came to the makeshift pin. All was quiet and seemingly normal.

"Do we seem to be short a few ponies?" asked Kili.

Fili was silent for a moment before responding. "We do indeed."

"I would like to make an amendment to my earlier statement."

"Be my guest."

"_We_. We are fucked."

"Yes, I'm afraid we are."

* * *

All of Bilbo's pacing was making her dizzy. She was glad when Bofur had handed off the two bowls of stew to be taken down to Fili and Kili, at least it would give the poor hobbit something to take his mind off of things. As Bilbo carefully trotted down the hill, the camp grew quiet and tiredness seemed to settle over them all.

Truth be told, Rose felt anything but tired. She felt wide awake and verging on restless. Now that their resident pacer had left the group she felt a strong urge to take his place. Maybe it was because her arse was numb, or because she had a lot on her mind, or some combination thereof. She felt a tightness in her abdomen. Nope. She needed to piss. That explained a lot. She stood up quickly and began to walk briskly towards the other side of the hill.

"Oi! Where are you off to, lass?" Bofur called after her.

Rose turned back to face the group, her legs crossed.

"I need to take a piss," she said. "Is that all right with you?"

That garnered a round of laughter.

"Go on then before you wet yourself," snickered Bofur.

Rose gave a little curtsey before continuing her trek. She extended her middle and forefinger in a vee over her shoulder waving them at the dwarves until she disappeared from their sight.

"What d'you suppose that meant?" asked Ori.

"No idea," answered Dori.

"I've a vague inclination," Nori added with a slight smile.

"Of course _you_ would," Dori snapped.

Nori just chuckled.

* * *

Rose found a little secluded spot just out of earshot and made quick work of her task. It had taken quite a lot of getting used to, using the woods as a toilet that is. She didn't think she'd ever forget the embarrassing conversation she had with Bilbo about just exactly how one did their business in the wild, and what leaves were safe to use. The hobbit was completely flustered and had quickly directed her to Gandalf who had answered her discreetly and with amusement in his eyes. Now that she had been living on the road for weeks now she felt like an expert. Besides, how many people in her world could say that they could successfully relieve themselves in a wooded area? Not many at all she was sure.

There was a chill in the air that night, and despite how much she missed the warmth of the campfire she took her time in returning. There seemed to be too much on her mind as of late. At least now she didn't have to worry about bills and jobs and whether or not she was going to be able to have dinner. Now her thoughts were on making double sure she was using the right leaf on her arse, balancing on a saddle for hours on end, and keeping awake during her watch.

The two princes had kept her busy as well, trying their best to show her how to defend herself. The sword wasn't working out terribly well for her. Her footwork was good and she could swing the sword, but putting the two of those things together was a bit of a nightmare. It didn't help that her hands were really too small to even grasp the hilt of the damn thing. After laughing at her for a good long while, Fili had decided that they had better try something else. Kili made quick work of refreshing her memory for archery. She was right, she wasn't a bad shot, but then she wasn't a good one either. Kili had just smiled at her and told her that it all would come back to her in time.

There was another thing that had been on her mind. Kili. Rose groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. The whole thing was silly, or at least that's what she had been trying to tell herself. She could count the number of relationships she'd had on one hand and even those had developed over the course of months or years. But this was completely different. She had looked at it from all angles, even comparing it to her relationships with Bilbo and Fili. Those were firmly sibling, she had concluded, and she needed that. She needed that bond after living her life as an only child. The other dwarves fell into the cousins category, with a few exceptions- Bofur being the crazed and eccentric uncle, Balin was firmly in place as grandfather and part time Father Christmas, and she didn't know how to classify Thorin yet. Gandalf was just Gandalf.

But Kili, Kili was completely different. Kili was...peace. That much was obvious given that she had fallen asleep against him without a second thought. Even though she split her riding time between the two brothers she always seemed to be close to him, staying near him when they stopped to water the ponies and even at night when they camped. She'd never felt anything like this before in her life.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath as she made her way back up the hillside. "I am fucked."

She walked back into the firelight, grateful for the sudden warmth. She rubbed her arms trying to coax her blood to flow and edged closer to the flame. It was then that she noticed that something was definitely amiss. The camp was completely deserted. Rose dropped her arms and began to look frantically around. Thorin wasn't sulking in the corner, Bombur had even left his last bowl of stew untouched, there were even a few weapons missing.

She did the only thing she knew to do, and began to make her way down the hillside toward the ponies. She jogged down hill coming to a skidding halt in front of the pony's pin. She did a double take. There were only twelve ponies in the pin when there should have been sixteen. This was decidedly not good. She circled the pin and came to an uprooted tree. No, this was not good at all.

She continued making her way through the trees as gingerly as she could. Suddenly she found herself in a good sized clearing. A great fire was blazing in the center and it was flanked by three of the largest creatures that she had ever seen. Two of them were stuffing dwarves into sacks and the third was tying dwarves to a great big spit.

"Oi!" bellowed one of the creatures (which she now realized were trolls) as it's eyes turned suddenly on her. "We missed one!"

The next thing Rose knew she was being stuffed into a burlap sack that stunk to high heavens.

Yep, she thought to herself, definitely fucked.

* * *

Something landed on Kili's side. Rather, someone landed on Kili's side- a very slight someone. Light brown hair was splayed across his face and he tried his best to blow it out of the way. His vision cleared, he looked down to see Rose's large gray eyes looking back up at him.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said. "So, you come here often?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd join in on the fun of being tied up and eaten."

He shot her an incredulous look, not sure whether to be angry with her or laugh.

The trolls began to debate on the best cooking method for dwarf.

"It's been lovely knowing you, my dear," she whispered.

"Likewise," he replied.

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkling of sage," said the troll called Bert, who was the defacto cook, with a flourish.

"Oh, that does sound quite nice," added the smallest of the trolls who was called Tom.

"Never mind the seasoning!" bellowed the largest troll called William. "We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, and I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait!" Bilbo called suddenly, trying to make it to his feet. "You're making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them!" Dori called from his place on the spit. "They're half wits!"

"Halfwits!" added Bofur, who was also attached to the spit. "What does that make us?"

Rose giggled.

"I meant," continued Bilbo. "With..uh...with the seasoning!"

"What about the seasoning?" asked Bert.

"Well, have you smelled them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

There was an angry outcry from the dwarves. Thorin even called Bilbo a traitor. Rose just laughed harder.

"He's right you know," she whispered to Kili. "You lot do smell."

"Well," he replied. "You don't exactly smell delightful either, my dear Vered."

She looked up at him and scowled. Kili just grinned down at her- it could definitely be classified shit eating.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William asked Bilbo. The troll clearly distrusted the hobbit.

"Shut up and let the fluggerburber-hobbit talk," said Bert.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is um..." Bilbo stuttered.

"Yes, tell us the secret!" Bert bellowed.

"Is uh..."

"Tell us the secret!"

"Ye-yes I'm telling you the secret. The secret is...to...skin them first!"

The dwarves yelled around her, and Rose began to question Bilbo's sanity.

"Tom," said Bert. "Get me filleting knife."

"What a load of rubbish!" scoffed William. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say- boots an all!"

"He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf," added Tom. He picked up Bombur and held him high above his head, the dwarf's rope like beard dangling just inches from the troll's mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

"Wait!" yelled Bilbo. "Not that one! He's infected!"

"You what?" asked William.

"He's got worms in his...tubes," Bilbo said sounding very unsure of himself.

Tom threw Bombur down on to the pile of dwarves. The force of the dwarf's landing crushed Rose closer to Kili and nearly knocked the wind from her.

"In fact, they all have," said Bilbo. "They're all infested with parasites, it's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. Really, I wouldn't"

"Parasites! Did he say parasites!" called Oin.

"We don't have parasites!" added Kili. "You have parasites!"

"Oh that's mature. What are you, five?" Rose whispered.

"Shut up," was his reply.

There was sudden kick in their backs. The dwarves looked back to Thorin, who gave them all very pointed looks.

"I, I've got parasites as big as my arm!" said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" said Kili.

Rose could not contain her laughter, especially when the other dwarves joined in with their parasitic claims. Then she felt something at her side.

"I've got so many parasites, that I've given them a numbering system!" Rose called, adding to the claims.

"A numbering system?" asked Kili. "That's ridiculous."

"I just couldn't decide on names for them. In fact, it seems that number three hundred ninety-four is poking me in the side." Rose stared very intently at Kili, her eyes wide. She didn't know it was possible for some one to turn so red.

"What would you have us do then?" asked William. "Let 'em all go?"

"Well," Bilbo said thoughtfully.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us all for fools!"

"Ferret!" Bilbo was insulted.

"Fools?" asked Bert.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice rang over the clearing.

"Who's that?" asked William.

"No idea," added Bert.

"Can we eat him, too?" asked Tom.

Gandalf raised his staff over his head and brought it down on the boulder. With a loud crack the rock split, and sunlight flooded the clearing. The trolls began to twist and contort under the rays of light, their bodies stiffening and quickly turning to stone.

The dwarves began to laugh, clearly relieved. Rose laid her head against Kili's shoulder.

"I told you we'd be alright," he said.

"You said nothing of the kind," was her reply.

* * *

With lots of help from Gandalf the group was freed of their burlap prisons and removed from the spit. Other than a few bumps and bruises and a bit of wounded pride, the group was alright. Although, noted Rose, whatever soreness in her ribs that had previously faded had now returned. Lovely.

She leaned back against a tree trunk and watched as ponies and belongings were gathered and Thorin and Gandalf had a small meeting of the minds.

Kili joined her a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"A bit sore," she answered truthfully. "But, yes, I'm alright."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said, suddenly finding his boots very interesting.

"Apologize for what?"

He gave her a flat look.

"Oh! Oh that! It's fine, Kili, Really it is. It's not your fault I'm hot in the sack," she laughed, and then promptly chocked. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

"What do you mean?"

She pursed her lips. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh look, it seems we're moving."

The company had all begun to move up towards the mountains. Kili just watched Rose as she made her way to the group, falling in beside Bilbo. She looked back over her shoulder and gave a slight jerk of her head, signaling for him to come along.

Fili came up and slung his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Alright there little brother?" he asked.

Kili just shot him a look that somehow seemed to conveyed a sense of annoyance and acceptance.

"Definitely fucked," Fili laughed and dragged Kili towards the others.

* * *

They could smell the cave before they actually saw it. Rose could say with absolute certainty that she had never smelled anything like it before in her life. She could also add that she never wanted to smell anything like it ever again. In fact, she rather wished that her nose wasn't working at all in this particular moment. She could also safely say that whatever curiosity she had felt over the contents of the troll's cave had been completely squashed by said stench. Rose was perfectly content to sit a safe distance away while the others had a look inside. She was, however, completely surprised when she saw Bilbo duck inside. He was stepping further and further out of his comfort zone, and she was incredibly proud of him.

She found a nice, somewhat dry, patch of ground a few feet away from the cave and settled down. She crossed her ankles out in front of her and leaned back on her elbows. Sunlight filtered down through the treetops and she lifter her face towards it, smiling in the warmth. She wondered what her face looked like now, if the bruising had nearly faded. Rose had never considered herself to be a vain person, but then she didn't know of anyone who would actually want to go through life with a patchwork of bruises splashed across their face. Perhaps she could ask someone about it later.

* * *

Kili and Fili entered the cave with a little trepidation, taking Gandalf's warning about what they touched to heart. The cave was riddled with thousands of bones and shreds of old clothing, all covered with dust and cobwebs and a think layer of what they sincerely hoped was grease. There was gold everywhere, and while they were drawn to it they did not stop to collect it as Bofur, Gloin, and Nori did with their "long term deposit". Gandalf and Thorin had been drawn to a rack of swords, many of which were of Elven make, but still the brothers continued on. Fili needed another blade like he needed a hole in the head and Kili was content with the few that he had.

Towards the back of the cave they found a good sized cache of arrows and a few bows. They checked them over carefully, picking out the ones that were either made by the skills of Elves, Man, or Dwarrow-kind. All others were left behind as their make was not only questionable, but also prone to being poisoned. Kili found a small quiver that was sturdy and still in very good condition, and began to fill it as full as he could before moving to pad his own supply. Fili sifted through the bows. Many of them were old and rotted, their strings long since faded. Finally he found a small bow that was still relatively intact and sturdy and, even though it was obviously Elven, it appeared to be a good find.

"What do you think of this one?" Fili asked handing the bow to his brother.

Kili took it in his hands and turned it in various directions, running his fingers over the smooth wood.

"It's a good one," he said after a moment. "It needs to be restrung, though. But that is an easy fix."

"Think it's a good size for her?"

"Yes, I think so. It shouldn't be too difficult to pull back either."

The brothers were silent for a moment.

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Fili. "Bombur did land on her pretty hard."

"I don't know," Kili shook his head. "She said that she was a bit sore, which was to be expected. But other than yesterday she hasn't slept, I'm sure of it. That worries me."

Fili nodded. "Perhaps she's still in some pain from her...accident."

"Perhaps," Kili agreed. "But even if she was, she wouldn't admit it out loud. Stubborn thing."

"You two are the perfect pair then," Fili said with a wide smile.

* * *

By the time the brothers had emerged from the cave, quarry in hand, Rose had laid down completely. Her ankles were still crossed, her boots still as comically large as ever, and her arms were behind her head. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, Kili noticed. His brows furrowed, and he nudged his brother pointing out her exposed skin. Fili looked at Rose and then back to Kili, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Her skin, what they could see of it, was a sickening shade of greenish purple.

"I could strangle her," Kili whispered.

"Get in line," replied Fili.

* * *

Rose's peace was promptly disturbed by two identical thuds at either side of her. She cracked open her eyes and was greeted by two scowling faces.

"Anything you care to share with us, my dear Vered?" Kili asked, his tone even.

"Yes," added Fili, his tone much the same. "Anything at all?"

Rose furrowed her brow and propped herself back up on her elbows.

"Not that I am aware of," was her reply.

"Really?" asked Kili. He tugged her shirt up further revealing more bruised skin. His eyes were hard and his mouth pressed into such a thin line that Rose was sure his lips had completely disappeared.

"Yes, Vered," added Fili. "Are you sure?"

Rose tugged the hem of her shirt out of Kili's hand and pulled it down. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms circled around them and her back straight.

"It's just a bit of residual bruising from my accident," she said with a sniff. "It's fine."

"Why haven't you said anything?" asked Fili.

"It wasn't important."

"And your lack of sleep?" asked Kili. "Does that tie in with this as well?"

Rose sighed. "I just can't seem to get comfortable laying down, not even just now. It'll get better in a few days. I did not want to make a big deal about it." Her eyes flashed.

Fili pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stubborn."

"Oin may have a salve that could help fade the bruising faster," said Kili, his voice softened.

"Alright," Rose said with a sigh and a nod.

Kili gave her a slight nudge causing her to fall over onto Fili, who nudged her right back.

"Never be afraid to say anything," said Kili.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're a pair of hens the both of you."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Fili placed the bow onto of her knees. Rose edged away from it.

"We found you something," he said.

"Is it kosher?" she asked.

"What?" asked Kili.

"Is it safe?"

"Perfectly," Fili laughed. "Do you like it?"

Rose gingerly picked it up with one hand and pulled her legs down to be crossed underneath her. She cocked her head to the side as her eyes raked over its slender frame.

"It's very pretty," she said making the brothers snort. "Is it a good bow?"

"Yes," said Kili. "I need to replace the string, but other than that it's quite good. We've picked you some arrows as well. And before you ask, they are safe." He handed her the quiver.

Rose clutched the quiver in her hand, her eyes taking in the different colored feathers that composed their fletchings. She looked at both of the brothers and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Fili.

"Quick question," she said. "What is Vered and why have you two stared calling me that?"

"That was two questions," Fili pointed out.

"That's beside the point," her tone was exasperated.

Kili laughed. "It means rose."

"Oh. Well, that's quite nice."

"Better than princess?" Fili asked.

"Infinitely," she replied.

* * *

It was not long after the brothers had sat down by Rose that the others had emerged from the cave. Whatever air of peace there might have been was shattered only a moment later. The woods seemed to stir, and the disturbance did not go unnoticed.

"Something's coming!" yelled Thorin.

Fili and Kili were soon on their feet, swords drawn. Rose was not nearly as quick on her feet as they were, but she was quick enough. The brothers pressed in beside her, flanking her. She would have knocked an arrow, but since the string needed to be replaced it would have been silly. Now she wished that she had a sword of her own, a dagger, throwing stars, something. She vaguely wondered if a stick would do.

What came bounding through the trees was not what anyone had expected in the least. It was a sled drawn by, of all things, rabbits and piloted by a smallish man dressed all in brown shouting about thieves, fire and murder. Rose pursed her lips, her shoulders slightly slumped.

"Are those rabbits?" she whispered.

"Yes," replied Fili.

"They are," Kili added.

"Oh good. Just checking to make sure that I was still sane."

"It's questionable," said Fili.

"Shut up."

Gandalf visibly relaxed. "It's Radagast!" he exclaimed. "Radagast the Brown!"

"I've missed something haven't I?" she asked.

"He's one of the five wizards," offered Fili.

"Ah. Question: Is that bird shit on his head?"

"It does look that way," replied Kili.

"Lovely."

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked the other wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf! Something's wrong. Terribly wrong," Radagast replied, his voice high pitched and nervous.

"Yes?" the Gray wizard prompted.

Radagast opened his mouth to reply, but closed it quickly. Confusion clouded his face. "Just give me a minute. Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it! It was...it was right there on the tip of my tongue!" He paused. "Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old...stick insect."

Radagast opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Sure enough there was a little stick insect perched right on the tip of his tongue. Gandalf extended a hand and, reluctantly, removed the little bug.

"Right," whispered Rose. "I am so done."

"I've no idea what that means," said Kili. "But I agree completely."

* * *

Gandalf had whisked Radagast off for a private meeting soon after, leaving the rest of the company to stand about for a bit. Bilbo and Throin did not stray far from the wizards, however, and Rose wondered how much of the conversation they could actually overhear.

She shrugged and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and made her way calmly over to the rabbit drawn sleigh. She had never thought of herself as being a Snow White, but she was definitely curious. These were not your run of the mill bunnies. They were tall and lean and seemed to have been built for speed. That didn't change the fact that it was incredibly strange. She squatted down in front of them, just a foot or two away, to look at them closer. They looked right back at her, their large black eyes questioning and very much aware of everything. She held out a hand, and slowly they made their way towards her, their little noses twitching like mad. Yep, she thought, definitely not a bunch of Easter bunnies.

"As...unique as this is," began Fili. "Is it really practical?"

"Practical? Decidedly not," Rose replied. "But definitely one hell of an entrance."

"It does make an impression," Kili added.

* * *

A howl pierced through the trees. Rose stood quickly and made her way back towards Fili and Kili, eying the woods warily.

"Was that a wolf?" asked Bilbo, a slight panic in his voice. "Are there...are there wolves out here?"

"No," replied Bofur, his hands clutched firmly around the handle of his ax. "That is no wolf."

There was a growl behind them. They turned quickly to see a great wolf like creature perched above them. It leapt down towards them and Fili pushed Rose behind him. Kili knocked an arrow and set it loose. It found its target quickly and the beast fell. Another beast jumped down behind it, but it was cut down by Thorin.

"Warg scouts," said the king as he pulled his sword from the creature's head. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one," Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell!" The wizards voice boomed through the trees.

"No one I swear!" Thorin insisted. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"Oh joy," said Rose under her breath.

"We've got to get out of here," Dwalin growled.

"We can't," squeaked Ori. "We have no ponies, they've bolted."

There goes my Burt's Bees, thought Rose.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said suddenly, giving everyone cause for pause.

"These are Gundabad wargs," said Gandalf. "They will out run you."

"There are Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast explained with a toothy grin. "I'd like to see them try."

"I want whatever it is that he's smoking," Rose whispered to Kili. He gave a small snort and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Running had never been a favorite past time of hers. Of course she had run in school, but that had been necessary- or so they had told her. She never saw the fun in fun running and was always under the impression that fun runners were partially insane. Of course, she was also under the impression that she was in fairly good shape. It was only now that she figured out had incredibly wrong she had been. Her time was now divided between mentally telling herself to breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, ignoring the pain in her feet, and clutching Kili's hand as tight as she possibly could. All three of those tasks were made increasingly difficult by all of the stopping intermittently behind boulders and then running like hell once more. She felt like she was in a bad episode of Scooby Doo.

Radagast was doing a surprisingly good job of leading the orcs around in circles. Though at one point the orcs crossed in front of them, prompting another sudden halt and Thoin pulling Ori back to safety.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf, trying to catch his breath.

The wizard did not answer, but instead lead them forward once more. One of the warg riders broke away from the pack and the group ducked behind a boulder pressing themselves close to the rock face and listening.

Thorin caught Kili's eye and motioned for him to draw his bow. Rose felt him squeeze her hand before releasing it and knocking an arrow. He took a few deep breaths before stepping forward and away from the boulder. The rider saw him and urged his mount off of the edge of the rock. Kili released his arrow, hitting the warg and bringing it down. The rider still lived, but not for long. He was quickly cut down, but his cries reverberated over the plain.

"Move!" yelled Gandalf. "Run!"

And they did. The warg riders were closing in around them. Soon they were surrounded on all sides. At Thorin's command, Kili released arrow after arrow. Several wargs and riders were brought down by Dwalin and Gloin. Little Ori even took a pot shot with his slingshot and Bilbo stood with his short sword drawn.

"Where is Gandalf?" yelled Fili as he moved in front of Rose, his sword clutched tightly in his hands.

"He's abandoned us!" cried Dwalin.

Surely not, thought Rose.

"Hold your ground," directed Thorin.

"Over here you fools!" Gandalf's voice sounded behind them. The old wizard stood behind a boulder motion towards himself.

Fili pushed Rose towards the wizard. "Go," he said.

Rose nodded and began to run. She couldn't feel her feet anymore, the adrenaline flowing through her system had blotted out the pain. Suddenly she found herself being picked up and clutched tightly by strong arms. She looked over quickly to see Dwalin's scowling face beside her, his eyes trained on the rocks before them. He leapt up and over the rock and slid down it's face and into a cave. Their landing was rough, but he stood up quickly and helped her to her feet.

"Alright lass?" he rumbled.

Rose nodded. "Thank you."

The only response she got was a grunt.

She could hear Gandalf counting heads behind her, but her attention was on the opening high above her. Fili, Kili, and Thorin had yet to come down. Rose bit her lip and swallowed, placing her hands against the rock, her fingernails grating against the surface.

Fili was the first to slide down. He landed beside her with a smile and threw his arm around her shoulder. Rose pressed herself into his side and looked up once more. Kili came down next, followed closely by Thorin. Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and the younger brother came to stand next to the two of them. She pulled away from Fili and launched herself at Kili, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms came around her shoulders and he laid his cheek against her head. Kili caught his brother's eye. Fili just smirked.

A body came tumbling down from above and Kili quickly moved aside, dragging Rose with him. It was an orc. A horn sounded above them in the distance. Thorin stalked over to the body and removed the arrow that was protruding from its chest.

"Elves," he spat, tossing the arrow to the ground.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin called from the back of the cave. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur answered for everyone.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf muttered as the company began to file out.

Bilbo hung back a bit, looking at Fili, Kili, and Rose.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Rose pulled back from Kili and smiled. "Just fine, all things considered."

* * *

The pathway was narrow and winding, twisting and turning so much that Rose lost her sense of direction. The adrenaline that had built up in her system was beginning to fade, and the pain in her feet came back in full force. While the overly large boots had been alright for light walking and riding, the run over the plains had taken their toll. She could feel every blister that had cropped up, there was even a slickness that was now covering her feet. Whether it was blood or sweat, she wouldn't know until she could stop to remove the shoes.

The sound of water grew louder and louder the further they went, and soon the pathway opened out into a valley. Rose sucked in a breath at the sight before her. A small city had been built among the rocks and waterfalls, filled with sloping roofs and delicate framework. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life.

"The Valley of Imladris," said Gandalf. "Though, in the Common Tongue it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," breathed Bilbo.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea."

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed that! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.

In case you were wondering about the name that Fili and Kili give Rose, it's actually a Hebrew. Since Tolkien didn't flesh out Khuzdul as much as he did Sindarin, there really isn't a quick reference for Dwarvish words. So, I figured that since he based the Dwarves off of the Jewish people that I would look for a Semetic name. Therefore, Vered is what I chose- and it really does mean Rose. There is another reason why I chose that name, but that won't come into play until later...maybe. ;)

Anyways, like I said, I hope you enjoyed!

Rowena

x


	5. Houses Of The Holy

Huge mega massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You guys don't know just how much you rock!

A few things before I get on with this chapter:

**Johanna**: Thank you for the review, I'm being perfectly honest when saying that you have taught me something. I live in the southeastern United States, and I personally do not know how to pee in the woods- I happen to adore my indoor plumbing. Ha! But, I do wish that I possessed that particular skill- impending zombie apocolypse and all. ;) Also, Google translate for once did not fail me, and I totally got your joke. You ma'am, are made of win. :)

**Ravenna**** Reckless**: Hon, you just keep catching all of my references, so of course you get a shout out- and cookies!

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit belongs to the Tolkien Estate, Peter Jackson, and Warner Bros. I only own Rose.

* * *

Whatever peace Rose felt had quickly disappeared. Fili and Kili had gone stiff at her side and she could feel the displeasure coming off of them in waves. The reactions from the other dwarves were mixed, with the exception of two: Ori, who looked just as in awe as she felt, and Thorin, who looked particularly livid. This was going be delightful. Best vacation ever. She wondered if it would be best for her to move next to a neutral party, like Bilbo, but she didn't get the chance.

"This was your plan along," Thorin growled staring up at Gandalf, his eyes like stone, "to seek refuge with our enemy."

Her eyebrows rose, and she was sure that they were extremely close to her hairline. Enemy? She shifted in her spot, swallowing a wince, and wondered what important piece of information she had missed. A guide book to Middle Earth would have certainly been handy right now and she mentally kicked herself for not having re-read 'The Hobbit' in recent years.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf replied. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!"

Rose was feeling a lot of ill will, and wondered where there would be a good place for her to disappear for a while.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try and stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf sighed. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Oh yes, this was going to be buckets of fun.

* * *

The major blessing to their trek down to the entrance of Rivendell, was simply that: it was down. Down hill was easier on the feet as opposed to up hill, at least that's what Rose kept telling herself. The pathway was a winding one and it was often quite narrow, just as the cave passage had been. Kili forged ahead of her and Fili was behind. The blond dwarf was always there to throw out a steadying hand when needed, and she kept a loose grip on the him of Kili's coat just in case.

Soon the pathway leveled out again and they came to a singular bridge. The prospect of crossing the bridge did not excite her in the least. The structure was a bit wider than the pathway, but it was completely bereft of handrails. Apparently, thought Rose, the safety of arriving guests was not paramount to the Elves of Rivendell. Perhaps that added a bit more fuel to the fire of the Dwarves grudge? Though, that apparently was not the case as the dwarves, not to mention the hobbit and wizard, crossed without a second thought. They were all insane, she thought. Completely insane. Surely they could see the substantial drop into a raging river below them? Rose clutched Kili's hem tighter and stared firmly at his back until the crossing was complete.

They found themselves standing in a circular courtyard, surrounded by columns and statues that all looked so completely surreal and delicate. There was a large staircase in front of them that lead to what looked like open hallways. Elves could be seen in some of the windows looking down at the strange group that had entered their hidden utopia. One of them walked out to the head of the stairs and began to descend.

"Mithrandir," the elf greeted. He was tall and slender with long dark hair that fell over his shoulders. Rose couldn't help but stare. He was handsome, that much was obvious, but it was the way that he moved which fascinated her. She didn't know how to really describe it. Cat-like didn't really fit, and it sounded horribly silly. She decided to just leave it at graceful.

"Ah, Lindir," said Gandalf, and she could hear the smile in his voice. The wizard then began to speak to the elf in what, she correctly assumed, was Elvish. It sounded lovely- very swoon worthy.

Thorin leaned over to Dwalin and whispered, "We use the toilet, then we leave."

Rose had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the inhuman sound that threatened to come out. Fili nudged her with an elbow, but she just waved him off.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," replied Lindir.

"Not here? Where is he?"

A horn rang out over the valley. It sounded very much like the one they had heard just after the orc corpse had dropped in on them. Rose saw Gandalf nod, then he turned back towards the bridge looking unsurprised.

"Close ranks!" Thorin barked.

Rose found herself in the middle of the huddle, squished in next to Bilbo, with Fili and Kili at her shoulders.

"This is going well," she whispered to the hobbit.

"Oh yes," he replied. "Very well indeed."

Elven riders crossed the bridge behind them and streamed into the courtyard. They slowed their horses and began to circle the very armed and very suspicious group of dwarves.

"And this is a bit much," Rose mumbled to herself.

One of the riders dismounted and made his way over to the wizard, a grin on his face. "Gandalf,"

"My Lord Elrond," the wizard gave a little bow.

They began to speak in Elvish, and Rose felt like a little girl again watching adults speak over her head.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," said the elf lord. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah," Gandalf sighed. "That may have been us."

Elrond gave the wizard a knowing look before turning his attention to the others that had graced his courtyard. He walked forward and stopped before the dwarf leader.

"Welcome," he said. "Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," was Thorin's crisp reply.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you."

Elf and dwarf regarded each other for a moment.

"Well, so much for tact," muttered Rose.

Kili gave a swift kick to her boot. She sucked in a breath as she felt pain surge through her. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to steady herself. It had been a playful kick, that she knew. It still did not change the fact that it hurt like hell.

"Are you alright?" Kili's voice breathed in her ear.

"No," she ground out. "Not really."

"What is it?"

"I just need to sit down is all."

Lord Elrond began to speak in his native tongue once more, the tone dry.

"What is is saying?" growled Gloin, clutching his ax. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin. He is offering you food," Gandalf replied. There sounded like there was an eye roll there somewhere.

The dwarves huddled together and hemmed and hawed for a moment. Rose looked over at Bilbo and rolled her eyes, the hobbit snorted. This lot was not going to turn down the opportunity to gorge themselves.

"Ah. Well, in that case, lead on," Gloin spoke for them all.

* * *

Unless you had acquired an Elven blade or had a profound dislike for vegetables (and green food in general) then dinner was quite uninteresting. Rose, however, enjoyed herself and she was thankful, not just for the chance to get off of her feet, for the opportunity to consume something other than stew. She tried her best to coax the others to join in, especially Ori, but in several cases it was completely useless. In the end, she just sat there and enjoyed her dinner and at least three glasses of wine. With all that she had done, and put up with, in the past few weeks, the glasses were well deserved- in her opinion, anyways.

* * *

After dinner Rose had found herself at a bit of a crossroads. The hall before her split off into a tee, and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to go right or left. She sat down against one of the walls and just stared out at nothing. This is what she got for stopping to look out at the mountainside and waterfalls. If she had just paid attention, and had kept a hold of Kili's hem, she wouldn't be sitting alone in the middle of a hallway. Also, she probably should not have had those extra two glasses of wine.

Rose stretched her legs out in front of her and stared with complete disdain at the boots on her feet. Truth be told, she was quite upset that the boots had not completely worked out. Despite being much too big, they were very well made and handsome. In her world they would never have been considered smart or stylish, and she certainly would never have been able to wear them in an office environment. But, given the opportunity to have them in the proper size, she would have worn them everyday- no matter what any one said. Besides, Fili had tried really hard to find a pair small enough for her.

"You betrayed me," she whispered to them. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me, you beautiful bastards."

With a sigh he reached down and began to tug them off. She sat them beside her and looked at her feet. They were still wrapped in the remains of her tee shirt. The shirt was now brown, with no traces whatsoever of it once being white. She took a deep breath and began to unwrap her feet. The material had grown stiff with sweat and dirt and, as she got closer to her actual foot, it had begun to pull where it was stuck to her skin. She bit her lip and gingerly tugged the material free. She didn't look at the first free foot, instead she worked on removing the shirt from the other one- much quicker this time, like removing a band-aid.

The cool night air hit her now bare skin and she tried to wiggled her stiff toes. Her feet weren't overly blood,y as she had feared, which was nice because she was tired of being bloody all the time. They were raw and blistered, though one of the blisters had busted- that must have been the result of Kili's kick. She pursed her lips. A good thorough clean and some bandages and she'd be right as rain.

"Is everything alright?" asked a voice from above her.

She looked up startled- she hadn't even heard footsteps. It was Lindir.

"Yes," she replied, trying to keep her voice even and free of slur. "I got a bit turned around, though."

"What happened to you feet, if I may ask?" his head cocked to the side.

"You may. And the answer to that would be these gorgeous, but ill fitting, boots and ridiculous amount of time spent running."

"I see," he replied, and was silent for a moment. "Would it be alright if I escorted you somewhere to get washed up and your feet attended to?"

"It would be perfectly alright."

He helped her up and she gathered her boots, the scraps of shirt stuffed inside, in her arm. Lindir led her down the hallway to the right. He did his best to keep his stride short and his pace slow so that she could keep up.

"May I ask what you are?" he asked her after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, but I can't tell you rightly because I'm not sure," she paused. "Let's go with human. Human's been alright for me the past twenty-three years."

* * *

Rose was feeling very good about life, despite getting lost, when she finally turned up in their allotted wing. Her hair was clean and damp, the rest of her was clean and dry, and she had been able to change into clean clothes. A thick cotton dress had been found for her- it must have belonged to a child at one point, because it was a bit snug in the chest. But, she didn't care and she was very much looking forward to sleeping in a bed that night.

Lindir escorted her to the door, and left her shortly there after. He really was lovely, she thought as she opened the door and crossed the thresh hold. The smile on her face faltered, if only a little, when she saw the dwarves huddled together looking like a war band.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, getting their attention. Several heads swung around to glare at her. She placed her boots on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Kili demanded, his face hard.

"I got lost, then I had a bath, and then I changed clothes. Now I'm here. Where on earth did that fire come from?" She cocked her head to the side. "Is that furniture? Are you burning furniture?"

"Mahal, woman," said Fili with a trace of a smile. "We nearly tore Rivendell apart."

Rose just stared at them. "You are all a bunch of idiots."

"And what of you?" asked Kili. "Did you really get lost? Or were you just making calf eyes at that tree shagger?"

"Tree shagger? Really?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that why you had to have a bath? Did you find yourself in a dark corridor with him?"

She couldn't take it anymore, and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Was that your round about way of calling me a slut? That's just precious, but I've been called worse. Let me know when you've stopped acting like such a childish ass, because I refuse to stand here and put up with this bull shit."

Kili just looked at her.

Rose smiled brightly at the others. "Goodnight."

She turned and made her way down a little hallway, her steps slow and light.

* * *

As soon as she had disappeared down the hall Fili hit his brother hard on the head.

"That, little brother, was how not to treat a girl."

"Shit," Kili muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Rose stumbled back into the room. She retrieved her boots from where she had left them and also grabbed a bottle of wine from a little side table.

"Are there room assignments?" she asked. "Or should I go sleep outside with the dogs?"

"Take whichever room you want, lass," said Bofur with a soft smile.

"Groovy," she replied and started back down the hall again. "By the way, the tree shagger may stop by later with some bandages and shit. So, try not to kill him, alright?"

"Wh...what are you going to do with the wine?" Ori asked.

"I plan on getting shit faced, like I had wanted to before I died, and then passing out for a day or two."

"Rose I-" Kili began.

"Fili, tell your brother to go fuck himself," she cut him off and left the room.

* * *

The room had a very odd atmosphere, Bilbo noticed, when he, Thorin, and Balin had rejoined the others. Part of it was happy and very much relaxed, then there was also a sense of dejection and sadness, and all around there was an undercurrent of tension. His brows furrowed as he looked around the room. Kili and Fili sat together against the far wall, the younger brother's forehead resting against his knees. Ori sat near them, scribbling away furiously in his little notebook. Bofur and Bifur were roasting sausages over a small fire that appeared to have various bits of furniture for kindling. Bombur was sitting, on a crushed table, and stuffing his face as per usual. But there was something else...

"Where is Rose?" he asked.

The dwarves turned to look at him. All except for Kili, who's head stayed in its position on his knees.

"She's asleep," said Fili. "At least we think she's asleep."

Bilbo shifted his weight. "What?"

"Well, there was a bit of an...altercation, and she went to bed," said Bofur.

"With a bottle of wine," added Ori.

"Why a bottle of wine?" asked Bilbo, his voice even.

"Well, she said that she," Ori looked down at his notebook, "planned on getting shit faced, like she had wanted to before she died, and sleep it off for a day or two."

"What does that even mean?" The hobbit sounded exhasperated.

"I think she wanted to get drunk," said Fili.

"Why?" Thorin spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

There was a moment of silence before Fili spoke again.

"There was a...miscommunication. It resulted in the previously mentioned altercation, and now she and Kili here are not speaking to one another, it seems."

"What exactly happened?" Thorin sighed. "Kili?"

He lifted his head from his knees, but kept his eyes on the floor. "I may have, in a round about way, called her a slut."

"You what?" demanded Bilbo.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to need to confiscate that bottle of wine after hearing this story.

* * *

After hearing the full story, Bilbo had located Rose's room and after a quick knock and opened the door. She was fast asleep, curled up on her side. The bottle of wine was nearly half empty and sitting on the bedside table. He sighed and walked over to her. As he pulled the covers up over her he noticed her bare feet. They were a raw, angry red, and covered in blisters. He tucked the covers around her and picked up the bottle anden th quietly left the room.

He made his way back to their common area and took a swig from the bottle before handing it off to Thorin. The dwarf king took a long drink and kept the bottle firmly in hand.

"How is she?" asked Ori as Bilbo sat down near the fire. He could feel Kili's eyes on him.

"Sound asleep. How full was the bottle when she took it?"

"Mostly full, I think," replied the scribe.

Bilbo nodded absently. "Where are her boots?"

"She took them with her, I believe."

He pursed his lips and hummed. "Did any of you see her feet?"

There was silence.

"They're a bit worse for wear, I'm afraid," Bilbo said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"She did say that there was someone coming by with bandages," said Fili, his voice trailing off.

"Did she say who?"

"No," said the blond prince. "She just called him the tree shagger as Kili did."

Bilbo looked over to Kili. "Who's the tree shagger?"

"The Elf that met us when we first arrived," he muttered.

"You are an idiot, you do know that?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes."

* * *

The first thought that she had when she woke was that her mouth tasted horrible. The second was that it was still dark outside. Rose lay there for a moment and stared out the window at the star filled sky. Had she seriously slept for twenty-four hours? Surely not- she was still in the same position that she remembered falling asleep in anyways. She rolled over, stretching slightly, and closed her eyes once more trying to fall back asleep. But, sleep never came.

She flopped over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, its gentle curves reminding her of Bilbo's home in Bag End. She pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes, trying to cancel out the dull pressure that had settled behind them. She lay there a minute longer before deciding it was a lost cause. She threw the covers off of herself and sat up. She wondered absently who had covered her up. The sudden movement made her dizzy and she groaned. Gingerly, she placed her feet on the floor and stood up. They felt as tender as they looked. With a final grumble she left her room and walked back towards the common area.

The fire was still going, though it was smaller than before. The room was empty, except for one. Rose would recognize the back of that head anywhere. Even if it was the head of an idiot. Heaving a sigh, she padded over to him and sat down with an ungraceful thud.

* * *

Kili just stared at her, not sure really what to say or where to even begin. She stared at the fire for a moment before pulling her knees up to her chest and dropping her forehead down against them. He watched the firelight dance across her hair, though it was messy and sticking up in various places, it was very obviously clean and it shone. He even registered for the first time that she was wearing a dress. It was strange but he found that he wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea.

"Now I remember just why it is that I don't drink wine," she said, her voice slightly muffled.

He swallowed before daring to speak. "Why is that?"

"Because," she said, "it gives me the worst headache imaginable."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking back at the fire.

"It's not your fault I have a headache. Well, it isn't entirely your fault."

Kili snorted. "I should not have said those things to you. I over reacted."

"Really? You think?"

He looked over at her. She was looking back at him, her cheek now resting against her knees.

"I saw the way you looked over at him during dinner, and when you disappeared I jumped to conclusions."

"I look at a guy that isn't you, and I immediately become a whore?"

"No!" he groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm rubbish at this."

"At what? Having feelings? A brain? Yeah, I'd say your shite at it."

He looked at her. She sat up fully, turning towards him slightly.

"What we have here," she began with a sigh, "is a failure to communicate. There are some obvious universe gaps here and I think they need to be filled. Where I am from, women are really quite free to do as they please, that includes romantic entanglements. It is not uncommon for people to live with one another before marriage; it's not uncommon for a woman to have a child outside of marriage; and as I've said before it's not uncommon for a woman to hold a vocation. But, whatever she does, it is her business and no one else's."

He was silent.

She continued. "Have you ever had sex?"

Kili's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Kili."

He swallowed. "Yes," he whispered.

"Now, for the record, I don't think you're a whore. If I told you that I had had sex, would you think any less of me? In this world, I'd say that's a high probability."

"It's just not common."

"But not unheard of. Now tell me this: Is if fair for you to have sex and be congratulated for it, while a woman on the other hand is shunned for it?"

"It does not sound fair, no," he replied after a moment.

"Alright then."

"Have you?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Had sex?"

He nodded.

"A long, long time ago when I was young and stupid, yes. It was a mistake, and honestly it's been so long that I think my hymen has grown back."

Kili looked back into the fire, trying to process this new information.

"And with that sentence I have changed the dynamic of our friendship, and you will never look at me the same again."

He looked back at her. She smiled softly at him and he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"If it means anything," she continued. "I haven't found anyone that was honestly worth giving myself to again. Though, I have...courted, I suppose is the right word... a few guys, there was never anyone serious," she sighed. "Also, I want to apologize for telling you to fuck off."

Kili said nothing.

"And with that space of uncomfortable silence, I'm going to go get some fresh air."

* * *

He watched as she slowly stood and walked stiffly towards the small balcony and out the door. She disappeared around the corner and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

She was right, it had changed things. They now both knew truths about one another that were previously kept secret. The thing that he had to decide now was what to do with this new found information. He would never have admitted to anyone, other than his brother, the fact that he had had sexual escapades. Yet, she had asked and he had answered. Then he turned around and did the same with her. There was something about this honesty that was remarkably refreshing. They had laid it all out on the table, their fear included.

He looked up at the door she had left through. Then he knew. He knew what to do with what she had told him.

* * *

As soon as she was sure that she was out of his line of sight, Rose let herself hunch over. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she let out a silent scream and let the tears fall from her eyes. She had let her self-righteous tirade over women's rights (in a different universe no less) ruin whatever chance she may have had with whatever this was with Kili. The sad reality of it all, however, was that it had to be said- and the truth would have had to come out eventually. Perhaps it was better to have happened now before things had progressed between them.

No matter how she tried to rationalize things in her mind it didn't change the fact that she sincerely wished that the ground would open up and swallow her. The rest of the journey was going to be a massive boat load of awkward- and not just for them. She did not want to have to relive that particular conversation with anyone else in the company. She did not even want to imagine what Thorin would think of her. And she he knew that her dear hobbit would be disappointed with her. She could only hope that Kili would keep things quiet and that they could keep up some sort of facade of normalcy.

There was a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at it, staring at the broad fingers and squarely cut fingernails, but she could not seem to make herself turn around. She watched as her tears fell against his tan skin. She felt her heart constrict. He turned her to face him, but she did not look up.

"Perhaps when you came to this world it changed you. Perhaps you are no longer the Rose of your world," he whispered.

Her hand fell away from her mouth. "But what if I still am?"

"Then I would not care," he said.

Rose looked up at him. His gaze was steady.

"As long as you are not angry with me for the stupid things that come out of my mouth. As long as you still look at me. As long as I can still make you laugh, then I would not care. I do not understand the culture of your world, and the culture of this one is still new to you. Even still, I do not care."

She could not speak. Her mind was screaming at her mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. She could only just stand there and stare at him. He reached up with a hand and wiped away her tears. Kili put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. They stayed that way for a long time before she finally spoke.

"Will you say anything about this? To Fili, or the others?"

"No," he said into her hair. "It is not something for me to tell, and besides it is none of their business."

Rose nodded.

Kili pulled away from her and took her hand in his. "Come on," he said, "there were some bandages left for your feet."

* * *

He led her back inside and she sat down by the fire. A salve had been left for her as well. She smiled as Kili turned his nose up at it for a moment before smoothing some of it over her skin. He carefully wrapped her feet in the white linen bandages, tying them off neatly.

"I look like a mummy," she said, absently, staring down at her feet.

"A what?" he asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"Never mind," she replied and laid her head against his shoulder.

"By the way, I forgive you for telling me to fuck off."

"That's lovely. Ridiculously lovely," she said as she pressed closer to him.

* * *

Fili had been the first to walk into the common area the next morning. The fire had died down and was now a smoldering pile of ash- the remains of a table leg still jutting out. But the room was not unoccupied. He propped himself up against a window sill and crossed his arms. He couldn't fight the smirk that had appeared on his face. His brother was sitting propped up against a column with Rose nestled in at his side. They were both sound asleep.

Bilbo came rushing in a few moments later, the rest of the crew not far behind him.

"Where is Rose?" he asked. "Her room was empty."

Fili gave a jerk of his head towards the sleeping pair.

Bilbo followed his gaze. "Oh," he said. "They must have gotten over their...er...fight then."

"It appears that way," said Fili.

* * *

Days passed. Rose's feet healed quickly and new boots were found for her. They fit perfectly and were, in her opinion, beyond comfortable. New clothes were also found for her, and her old oneswere neatly mended. The other members of the company were offered clothes as well, at least until their own could be mended. They were also able to bathe, and Rose was profoundly grateful for that.

The Elves of Rivendell had been very welcoming, despite the cold at times demeanor of the dwarves. Rose found herself spending copious amounts of time in the great library. She poured over as many books as she could- which was not many as most of them were not written in the common tongue. But, she persevered, and the atmosphere that libraries provided had always been comforting to her. Kili was often by her side, answering what questions he could, and Fili and Bilbo were often not far behind.

* * *

Kili had found an opportunity to work on the bow that had been found for Rose, and he took no shame in asking the elves for a few supplies. He could give credit where credit was due, and the elves were known for their skill in archery. He replaced the leather at the bow's grip and smoothed out the few rough spots on the wood that had appeared over the years.

Rose was perched in a chair as he sat on the floor in front of her, his concentration set on replacing the string. He barely noticed her playing with his hair at first. Her fingertips glided over his scalp, combing out his tangles. She straightened the silver clasp at the back of his head, tightening its hold. He felt his hair being lifted away from his neck and her hands gather a few falling pieces. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reach down and pick up a small scrap of leather string. She tugged his hair tight and wrapped the leather around it, and then tied it firmly in place. Her hands smoothed over the top of his head once more. Kili suppressed a shiver when her fingertips ghosted over the tops of his ears.

"Well, don't you look pretty," Fili snickered as he walked over to them.

"Jealous?" asked Rose.

"Not in the slightest."

"Liar."

Fifteen minutes later, and Fili had a ponytail of his own. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he rather liked it. As he sauntered off Rose stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in Kili's ear that his hair looked much better. He smiled down at her and took her hand, dragging her off to try out her new bow.

* * *

Kili was not going to make it much longer, Rose decided as she pulled an arrow back for the thousandth time. She could feel him lurking behind her and she knew that he was going to pull some shit just as she was about to fire. He'd been doing that all afternoon, going out of his way to distract her. She breathed in through her nose, then out slowly through her mouth. He shifted behind her and she released her arrow. It hit the target, though not as close to the center mark as she would have liked. She spun around to face him.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied, looking like the picture of innocence.

"You've done nothing but distract me all afternoon."

"It's for your benefit," he shrugged. "Besides, do you think that an orc is going to stand there idly while you draw an arrow to kill his friend?"

Rose pursed her lips and glared at him. "You could have a point."

"I could, could I?"

"Don't push it."

Kili laughed. "Again," he instructed. "You were pulling with your arm again, Vered. Pull from your shoulder."

She rolled her eyes and knocked another arrow.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Kili had finally declared that she had done enough for today. Rose gave him a mock bow and proceeded to go and collect her arrows.

"You're getting better," he said as he pulled one of the arrows out of the target.

"Thank you," she replied, putting an arrow in her quiver. "I'd probably do considerably better with a glove that fits properly." She had borrowed Kili's glove for their session, and her hands were markedly smaller than his.

"We'll see if our pointy eared friends can help with that," he said making her laugh, just a little.

She skirted around the target and walked towards the hedges that lined the yard. Kili pulled another arrow from the target and followed her with his eyes. If there was one thing that he wished he could thank the elves for it would have been the breeches they had found for her. While he thought she had looked pretty in the dress, it just didn't seem to suit her; and the old breeches of the hobbit's that she had been wearing may have fit her in the waist, but they were ill fitting else where. This was much better. She still wore the old linen shirt of Bilbo's, but she'd left the waistcoat off on this particular afternoon. He was also fairly sure that everyone would agree that her feet looked much better in her new boots as opposed the old ones that were nearly as big as she was.

She'd left her hair down, letting it do as it pleased. The bruises had faded from her face and the puffiness was now gone. For the first time since meeting her, he could truly see her face. He liked what he saw, he wasn't going to lie. But the personality was what he had seen first- her fairness was just an added bonus.

He shifted on his feet as he continued to watch her. There were no more arrows to be pulled from the target, he realized. Therefore, there was no reason for him to remain standing behind it.

* * *

Rose began to rifle around through the hedges, bending and stretching, trying to find what she was sure was the last arrow. She pushed branches and greenery aside, craning her neck to try and catch sight of the yellow fletching. At least she thought it was yellow fletching she was looking for.

Despite Kili being an annoying git all afternoon (even if he did have a point), she actually had a good time. She was going to be sore in the morning, true, but it was well worth it. At least now she'd have something to offer the company other than moral support. Well, it still wasn't much but she'd work with it.

She moved to her right, pulling aside another branch. Well, what do you know, it was yellow after all. She stooped down and crawled through the hedge, pushing leaves out of her face as she went, and pulled the arrow from the soil. She backed out again and stood, placing the arrow between her teeth, dusting off her breeches with her hands. She turned quickly, but found her path blocked.

* * *

Kili stood over her, looking down at her upturned face. He smirked at the sight of an arrow clenched in between her teeth. There was even a smudge of dirt on her nose.

"Shall I take that?" he asked, nodding to the arrow.

She shrugged. He reached out and grabbed the end of the arrow with his thumb and forefinger. He arched an eyebrow at her and she opened her mouth just wide enough for him to take it from her. Rose held up the quiver and he slid the arrow, along with the others he had collected, inside.

He reached out and rubbed his finger across her nose. "You've got a bit of dirt," he told her.

"Whatever would I do without you around to keep my nose dirt free?" she asked.

"I suppose that you would just walk around with a dirty nose."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He just hummed and let his finger trail down her cheek and over her jaw before falling away completely. She just stared up at him with wide eyes. He watched as her gaze darted down to his own mouth. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips for just a moment before she pulled her bottom lip up with her teeth. The lip fell free a second later and he watched in fascination as its color quickly returned. Fuck it, was his last coherent thought as he brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

* * *

It took her a second before she really registered what was happening, but no longer. She stood on her tip toes and his arm went around her waist. He pulled her flush against him, his other hand cradling the side of her face. She was vaguely aware that the quiver of arrows had fallen from her hands, but it didn't matter in the least. She let her hand slide up his chest, settling just below his collar bone, her other hand desperately clutched his arm. She was fairly certain that her knees were no longer working properly.

He pulled away with one last peck, but he did not let go of her. Her eyes slid shut as his fingers trailed over her cheek bone and then over her hair. Her fingers were curled around the collar of his shirt and she could feel his warm skin beneath her knuckles. Rose eased herself back down until she stood flat on her feet once more. She let her forehead drop against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

She let out a shaky breath. "We should probably head back," she whispered.

"Probably," Kili agreed. He dropped another kiss against her hair, and with a little squeeze he pulled away from her.

"I don't think that I want to," she said.

"Go back?"

She nodded.

Kili laughed and bent down to pick up the fallen quiver and arrows. He slung it over his shoulder and stood upright once more. He reached out, sliding his hand down her arm and taking her hand in his. He stared down at them. Her hand was so small in his. He didn't even know that it was possible for a hand to be that tiny- especially one that belonged to a grown woman.

"I don't think I want to either," he smiled.

"But, we must be sensible musn't we?"

"Yes, we must."

"Damn sensibility."

"Damn sensibility," he agreed and tugged her hand in the direction of the exit.

She shot him a smile, and followed reluctantly, only stopping to pick up her bow.

* * *

They took their time walking back, meandering through the corridors, trying to make each other laugh. Rose caught a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye. She stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Kili.

She looked around. "Nothing. Thought I saw something."

Rose shrugged and they continued on. Her brow furrowed. She could have sworn that she had seen a woman dressed in white standing there in the distance.

* * *

"Should we say anything?" she asked. She could tell that they were coming closer to their wing, and she suddenly felt very nervous- which she kept telling herself was incredibly stupid.

"About me kissing you?" he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, you ass."

They were silent for a moment.

"We should probably keep it between ourselves," Rose whispered.

"If you think it's best." Kili's voice was sullen.

"Just for now," she looked over at him briefly before turning away again. "Besides, it was just a kiss." Her voice trailed off.

The next thing Rose knew she was being dragged out of the hallway. Kili pulled her into a small alcove. They found themselves now pressed tightly in between the wall and some sort of statue. He looked down at her, his eyes nearly black as they bore into her own.

"Is that what you think?" he whispered.

Rose swallowed. "It's not what I want to think."

"Then what do you want to think?"

She was silent as she stared up at him. Though in her mind she knew that it was physically impossible, she felt that her heart had lodged itself in her throat. She licked her suddenly dry lips. His eyes followed her movement.

"I want to think," she began, "that that was only our first kiss. I want to think that there will be more. Would you advise I adhere to those thoughts?"

"I would advise it very much," he told her sincerely.

"Then what should we do now?"

"I think that I should kiss you several more times, in an attempt to satisfy myself until I can kiss you again. Is that agreeable?"

"It is," she replied. "I'm not going to turn down a snog. Not from you."

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek and she could feel him smile.

"Then let's make it a snog to remember." He began to kiss along her jawbone.

"And what if the others should begin to worry about us while we're busy snogging?" Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Fuck them," he said and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

* * *

They managed to make themselves look presentable by the time they reached the door to their wing. Though, they did stop to make sure that buttons were done up properly and that their hair was somewhat neat. Rose knew without a shadow of a doubt that she could keep a straight face. She had her doubts about Kili, however, especially when he was grinning like an idiot. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Try and act natural, you idiot," she hissed.

"I am," he replied.

"Hammer and tongs," she sighed.

Kili laughed, "You've been spending far too much time around Gloin."

* * *

Gandalf brushed passed them as they walked through the door. The wizard gave them a vague nod, but otherwise paid them no mind. Rose and Kili stared at his retreating form, before giving each other very confused looks. She wondered if there had been another spat between the wizard and Thorin. On the bright side, at least attention would be diverted away from herself and Kili. For now at least.

The room was in a bit of a state, she noted as she set her bow down on a side table. Kili placed the quiver beside it and gave her hand a little covert squeeze. She shot him a small smile before walking over to Bilbo. The hobbit was neatly folding his clothes and placing them back into his pack.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Gandalf has told us to be ready to leave," he replied putting a spare shirt in his bag. "Where have you been, by the way?"

"Kili repaired my bow," she replied, cool as a cucumber. "We were practicing."

He regarded her for a moment, his brow furrowed. She hadn't lied, she reminded herself, she had just omitted a few things. "How did that go?" he asked.

"Alright. Well, aside for me wanting to strangle him a few times."

Bilbo cracked a smile.

"By the time we reach Erebor I should be pretty damn good."

He just nodded. "You might want to get your things together, yeah?"

"If I must," she smiled.

* * *

Kili watched her as she talked with Bilbo, his eyes trailing after her as she scurried off to her room. His mouth twitched up into a small smirk. His head was still buzzing after their time in that little alcove. He could still feel her beneath his hands, the gentle curve of her hips and breasts as she pressed closer to him; the heat of her skin beneath his fingertips. The way she ran her small hands underneath his shirt and drug her fingernails over his chest. He suppressed a shiver, and tried to covertly adjust himself- his trousers had become almost uncomfortably tight.

He cleared his throat and made his way over to his brother. Fili was sitting on the floor running a whet stone over one of his blades- Kili noticed with a flicker of amusement that his brother's hair was just as Rose had left it. He sat down by his brother, and Fili tucked the blade back into its scabbard.

"What's going on exactly?" Kili asked.

"Gandalf told uncle to be ready to move at a moments notice," Fili replied.

"And why was the wizard in such a hurry?"

"Lord Elrond has apparently called a meeting. The old wizard seems to think that this council may try and stop us, so he's trying to remain one step ahead."

"Cunning old man."

"Indeed," Fili agreed. "So how was the archery session?"

"It was good," Kili replied, his face stoic. "She's improving, though I do believe that she wanted to throttle me at one point."

"That's not an uncommon occurrence."

Kili hit his brother in the shoulder.

Fili laughed. "At least now she can help if something goes wrong. Uncle will be pleased with that."

"Yes," Kili agreed absently.

"You should probably go and get your things together, little brother. Uncle means to leave before dawn."

Kili nodded and began to get up.

"Oh, little brother," said Fili. Kili could hear the smile laced through his whisper. "You might want to find something to cover that love bite with."

Shit.

* * *

The company stayed in the common area that night. They all crowded around the fire talking quietly before sleep was necessary. Rose wondered how the elves were going to react when they discovered that most of their furniture had been used for fuel. She sighed. She had very much hoped for one more night in a soft warm bed, but this was probably for the best. At least sleeping on the cold hard floor would prepare her body for once again sleeping on the cold hard ground. It shouldn't be too bad this time around, she reasoned, especially since her ribs were almost completely healed- only a few small greenish bruises remained.

She sat between Kili and Fili, her legs drawn up in front of her. Kili was pressed close to her side and she had to restrain herself from either punching him or snogging him. She bit her lip. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought. She yawned.

"Well," she announced. "I'm going to bed. Sunrise coming soon and all that."

Bilbo smiled at her from the other side of the fire. "Goodnight."

There were various nods and mumblings of goodnight's. Rose smiled and laid down in her spot. She curled to her side, facing Kili, and tucked her arm under her head as a pillow. She let her eyes fall shut with a sigh. A blanket was thrown over her feet and a hand ruffled her hair. She smacked the hand away, not knowing if it was Fili or Kili. Either way they both laughed.

* * *

Kili wasn't sure how much sleep he was really able to get before Fili woke him. He pulled himself upright and rubbed his eyes. The fire had died out and the early morning air was chilly. He looked down. Rose was still asleep, curled up in a tight ball at his side. He smiled and smoothed some of her hair away from her face and shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him.

"I suppose that there isn't a chance of me getting five more minutes is there?" her voice was still husky with sleep.

"I'm afraid not," he smiled. "I'd get a move on before Fili comes back. I heard him mutter something about cold water."

"Liar."

"Would you care to bet on that?"

"I still don't have any money," she replied sitting up. "You never did give me my winnings, you bastard."

* * *

By the time they had scurried out of the hidden city and made it up to the mountain path the sun was beginning to peek over the cliffs. Bilbo had stopped, looking over the valley one last time. Rose stopped beside him, looping her arm through his.

"Do you think we'll ever see this place again?" he asked.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't know," she replied. "But, I certainly hope so."

Bilbo nodded.

"Be on your guard," Thorin's voice carried over them all, "we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

The elder dwarf nodded ascent, and took the lead.

"Master Baggins, Vered, I suggest you both keep up," the king barked, and then turned to follow his advisor.

Rose heaved a sigh. "Come on then," she said. "We want him to be in a pleasant mood by midday."

Bilbo chuckled, and she dragged him up the path.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! Please, leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought. I know this chapter covered some sticky situations, but they really had to be addressed.

Thank you all so much for reading!

Rowena

x


	6. No Quarter

Hello everyone! A big, massive, friggin huge thank you to all who have followed, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites. You guys seriously rock my socks. Also, a huge thank you to my dear friend, **Kelly**, who beta'd this chapter for me. It so helps to have an extra set of eyes. You're a lifesaver, babe!

'The Hobbit' belongs to the Tolkien Estate, Peter Jackson, Warner Bros., and New Line Cinema- not me. I only own my original character, Rose.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was funny, Rose mused, how much she did not miss shaving her legs. She had been in Middle Earth for months now and not once did she think about finding a razor. Of course, it wasn't as if she really had the time, or opportunity, to shave. In the end she just said the hell with it and embraced her inner hippie. And even though she and Kili had not gone very far, it did not seem that he would mind her fuzzy legs. Anyways, by dwarf standards she was quite hairless.

Other than a few stolen kisses here and there, she and Kili had hardly been alone since leaving Rivendell. Rose had thought about this often. At night she still slept in between him and Fili, and they did walk together some during the day. She never realized how losing the ponies would really affect them, that closeness they'd had for hours on end. But, part of her wondered if this might not be a good thing, if they needed that space.

This brought her back to the questions that had been rolling over and over in her mind since leaving Rivendell: did they move too fast, and did she portray herself as being an easy slag? She didn't want to believe it, because she knew that it really wasn't true. But, that little voice in the back of her mind just wouldn't stop whispering to her: What if?

She let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair, snagging them in a frightfully large rat's nest. She began to work her fingers through it, trying not to cause too much pain in the process. She registered that someone had come up to walk beside her.

"You should probably watch where you're going," Bilbo told her softly.

"I probably should," she agreed. "But this is going to drive me mad if I don't get it out."

He chuckled and put his arm around her waist, both to steady and guide her.

"I'd like to ask you something," he said.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm alright," she smirked.

"No, you're not. Not really."

Rose sighed and pulled her fingers from her hair. This really was a task for sitting down.

"Why am I not alright?" she countered.

"Rose, don't be a child. It doesn't suit you," he chided. "You haven't been right since we left Rivendell. I'd say you've become down right pensive."

She was silent.

Bilbo lowered his voice. "I've seen the way that you and Kili have been looking at each other. Something changed between you two in Rivendell, that much is blatantly obvious. Talk to me, Rose, please."

"I wouldn't know where to begin, and to be perfectly honest this is not a conversation I really wanted to have with you."

"Why is that?" he bristled slightly.

"Because," she looked up at him, "I'm afraid of what you will think of me."

"Try me."

Rose nodded. She told Bilbo everything. She told him of the conversation she had with Kili. She told him about the archery lesson. She even told him about the alcove, though she did not go into detail- which Bilbo appreciated.

"Now I am concerned," she ended.

Bilbo nodded and was silent for a moment. "What has you concerned?"

"I'm worried that I came across as a slag," she whispered.

"A what?"

"A woman of questionable morals."

"You are not a...slag. I won't pretend to understand the choices that you made in your other life, but I do not think that they define you. And, if Kili is sincere in his courtship of you, then they won't mean anything to him either. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I do believe that he is sincere," he paused. "And, as far as what I think of you, you don't need to worry. I could never think any less of you."

"Thank you, Bilbo," she smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You have a good heart," he gave her waist a little squeeze.

"Perhaps, but it is not as good as yours.

* * *

The days were becoming progressively warmer, the farther they traveled east, though the nights remained cool. The further they went up the slopes of the Misty Mountains, the harsher the wind became, often biting at their skin. Tonight the winds had decided to be calm, and Rose was glad.

A silence had settled over the camp. Dinner had been consumed, what scraps were left were quickly devoured by Bombur. She had settled herself down by Ori for a change, though she could feel Kili's eyes boring into her from the other side of the fire. She steeled herself, and paid him no mind. She needed a little more space, just to reassure herself that the path she was starting down was the right one.

She glanced over Ori's shoulder. For once he wasn't scribbling away, making notes on their journey. He was sketching. He'd drawn the other dwarves as he saw them, capturing their personalities in the ink from his quill. He'd drawn some of the sloping architecture of Rivendell, in startling detail. She even noted, with raised eyebrows, that he had drawn her. Did she really look like that?

"These are very good, Ori," she said to him, her voice sincere.

The young dwarf blushed. "Thank you."

"Did you teach yourself?"

"Yes," he beamed.

Rose gave him a bright smile. "You are very talented."

"Do you draw?" he asked suddenly.

"I did. A long time ago," was her reply.

Ori regarded her for a moment, before nodding slowly. He began to rifle around through his bag. He pulled out a slender stick of charcoal and thrust it into her hand. Then he pulled a few sheets of paper from the back of his notebook and handed them to her as well. She just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. He just smiled and slid part of the wood board he used as a little desk over onto to her lap.

"No sense in letting yourself get rusty," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered.

For the first time in a very long time, she placed charcoal onto paper.

* * *

Kili hadn't hardly said a word all evening, and Fili was beginning to go insane. He didn't think that he had ever seen his brother act like this before. Actually, he didn't think he'd live to see the day when his brother acted like this. Kili was being downright broody. If Fili knew one thing it was that broody and Kili did not belong together in the same sentence.

Part of him wanted to smack Rose, too. They had started dancing around one another again, only this time they were much farther apart.

He looked over to Bilbo, jerking his head towards the two idiots. The Hobbit gave him a shrug and an exasperated look. Fili sighed and rubbed his face. Whatever this was, it couldn't last forever. If it ever began to look that way he swore he was going to kill the both of them.

* * *

She was going to drive him absolutely insane, Kili reasoned. By the time they reached Erebor he would be out of his mind, if she kept going like this at any rate. It had been days since he had touched her. Days. No gentle brushing of hands, no covert glances, not even one single kiss.

His fingers dug themselves into the ground. He watched her from the other side of the fire, and he knew that she could feel him. She never looked over at him, not once. Forget insane, he was going to die. He had never felt anything like this before in his life.

He watched the sadness fall over her face as she spoke to Ori, and the surprise that settled there after he had handed her the paper and charcoal. She looked to be near tears, but she smiled anyways. She hunched over the little board, her hand flying across the paper. She stopped just once to rub her nose. He groaned. She had smudged charcoal across her face, but didn't seem to notice.

Kili stood suddenly and turned away. He looked back over his shoulder. She was watching him now. How was it possible for one's eyes to be that wide? He held her gaze for a few seconds longer before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

She just let her hand wander across the page, letting it pull the image from her mind. It took her a few minutes to get back into the swing of things, but it really was like riding a bike. Bless Ori for giving her a few sheets of paper. And, now she knew what to get him for his birthday- she made a mental note to find out when it was.

Rose felt Kili move from across the way. Her hand stopped, and she looked up. He was standing with his back to her. Then he looked back at her, his eyes were hard. She had never seen that look directed at her before, and it made her heart ache. He turned away and walked away into the woods.

She only hesitated a moment before putting down her paper and charcoal. Then she was on her feet and following after him.

* * *

Ori watched her go, his face thoughtful. Perhaps, he thought, this would put an end to all of the tension that had been floating around the group for the past few days. He sighed, at least he hoped it would. He glanced down at Rose's paper and his brow furrowed. He set aside his own work and picked up the paper to get a closer look. His eyes widened and he stood quickly.

He shuffled over to Thorin, who had watched the little scene with an unreadable face, and handed him the paper.

The dwarf leader studied it quickly. "Where did this come from?"

"Rose," replied Ori. "Rose drew it."

* * *

Rose weaved briskly through the woods, which was easier said than done in the middle of the night. But, so far there had been no sign of Kili. She felt like she had been wandering in circles. With a sigh, she plopped down at the base of a tree and hung her head.

Several days of space, she reasoned, had been a poor decision. Karma was apparently biting her in the ass now. She picked up a nearby rock and threw it across the way with everything she had.

"Mahal, woman! You nearly took my head off!" It was Kili. He was standing only a few feet away from her.

She shot up from her spot and made her way over to him. She stared at him in the dark, trying desperately to see if she had hit him.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she moved some of his hair out of the way. There was a tiny cut just above his eyebrow. He hissed as her finger slid across it.

"Do you mind?" he ground out.

She jumped back from him.

"I thought you were a bit too close to me," he said,, his voice dry.

Rose just stared at him, mouth open. "What?"

"I thought you had decided to stay at least five feet away from me. Eye contact optional."

"I never said any of that."

"No, but you've done it none the less."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Clearly, because you've been speaking to everyone except for me," he crossed his arms, mimicking her stance.

"Jealousy does not suit you," she glared.

"And ignorance does not suit you! We're walking in circles, Rose, and I want it to stop. Just answer one question. What have I done, what have I done that has made you not want to speak to me?"

She sighed. "You have done nothing."

"Then why? Why?" his voice was pleading. "Why won't you even look at me?"

"Because," she ran her hands over her arms, suddenly cold, "I was afraid that I made myself look like the whore that I swore I was not."

He just stared at her, his mouth hard. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"You're not the only one who thought so," she whispered. "But, I wasn't finished."

"Go on."

"I was afraid, and I just needed to think. I thought by distancing myself it would be good for us, and I could clear my head."

"It was not good for us, Rose," he stepped closer to her. "Don't you remember what I told you? As long as you still look at me, remember? Just look at me, Rose. These past few day have been hell just because you have refused to even glance my way. I didn't care then, I don't care now. Whatever happens between us now, just promise that you won't hide away from me."

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face with his finger. "Why are you afraid?" he whispered.

"Because," she swallowed, "because I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do."

Kili stepped closer to her, barely touching. He towered over her. It was odd, he thought, he never thought he would tower over anyone like this.

"I don't know what to do either. We'll figure it out as we go, yeah?"

Rose nodded. "Bilbo was right about you."

"Was he?"

"He said that you wouldn't care. That you were sincere."

"I am."

"I would like to kiss you now."

"Thank Mahal."

"By the way," she said as his arms went around her waist. "I hate it when you call me Rose."

"Oh?" he hummed, bringing his face closer to hers. "I'll have to make a note of that."

"Yes, you will."

* * *

Kili brought his lips gently down onto hers, almost teasingly. He smiled as she huffed against his lips. She rose up onto her tip toes and pressed her mouth against his fully. He was nearly caught off balance as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him down towards her. His hands gripped her waist tight, their span nearly covering her back. They slid over the swell of her hips, his fingertips pressing into the tops of her thighs before sliding around to rest on her backside. He gave her a gentle squeeze, very much liking the way she felt in his hands, and pressed her closer. She smiled against his lips, and that was all the opening he needed to slip his tongue along hers.

She moved against him, and he found his hands sliding further down resting against her thighs and lifting her legs up off of the ground. She seemed to understand his thinking because she circled her legs around his torso, barely able to lock her ankles around him. Kili cracked open an eye, just briefly, before pressing her up against a nearby tree. He broke away from her lips, chuckling as he heard her pout, and began to kiss along her jaw line. Mahal, he had missed the feel of her.

"As much as it pains me to say this," she managed to speak.

"Yes," he kissed down her neck, biting as he went.

"Our absence is probably starting to look down right suspicious by now."

"Probably," his tongue flicked over her skin.

"Which means, damn it all, that we should head back." She moaned.

"Why must you be right?" he nuzzled her with his nose.

"It's what I'm best at."

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "Oh, I don't know about that." He kissed her again.

* * *

Rose had finally managed to talk him into returning to the group, though it also involved a considerable amount of kisses- not that she was complaining. They held hands as they walked back through the woods, both content to be silent. She stopped them just short of the tree line.

She looked up him and pursed her lips. "Come here, darling, your hair is an absolute mess."

He smiled and bent down for her. She walked behind him, combing her fingers through his hair and straightening his clasp.

"There," she said, giving one of his locks a little tug. "Much better."

"Hold on," he said. He placed a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up. He pulled his sleeve up in his fingers and rubbed it across the tip of her nose. "You got charcoal on your nose, Vered." He beamed at her when he was finished.

She smirked and gave him a quick kiss then made her way towards the tree line. They had decided that it would probably be best is they made their reappearances separately. Though, she sincerely hoped that the goofy smile on his face would disappear before it was his turn. Even if it didn't, she wouldn't care. She did put it there after all.

* * *

She crossed the tree line and back into the firelight. Bilbo caught her eye and gave her a questioning look, she smiled reassuringly. Fili gave her a not so subtle wink. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in an effort to keep from laughing.

"Rose," Thorin's voice called out.

Shit.

"Could you come here for a moment?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, she reasoned.

She made her way over to him. He motioned for her to have a seat. The dwarf leader was silent for a good stretch of time as he stood over her. Rose began to tick off everything that she had done or said since leaving the Shire, and coming up with convincing (at least she hoped) arguments in her favor.

Kili came through the trees a second later, horror quickly spread across his face. She shot him a look that she hoped would convey that he should keep his mouth shut. He seemed to get it, and he sat down beside Fili- who casually punched him in the shoulder.

"Where did you see this?" Thorin asked as he handed her the drawing she had done earlier.

She stared down at it.

"I saw it in one of the books in Rivendell," she explained, clearly confused. "I don't know what it is, I couldn't read the particular book it was in."

She looked over at Thorin. He nodded slightly before finally speaking. "These are the doors of Durin. The doors to Khazad Dum. Moria."

Rose looked back down at her sketch. "Really? This is what they look like?"

"Yes, when they are visible."

"Like moon runes? Like the ones on the map?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering. "Yes. Though, the runes on the map are very specific."

"When I saw this illustration," she said. "I thought it was incredibly beautiful. I guess that's why it stuck with me."

Thorin hummed.

"I remember when Gandalf said that dwarf doors were invisible when closed, and I thought not only was it a bit silly, but awfully inconvenient. But now, I don't think that at all."

"And why is that?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Because," she replied. "it makes them special. You have to be patient to find them. And, I imagine, once those doors are opened you would then realize that what's inside is the most beautiful thing, the most priceless thing, in the whole world. You would realize that it was worth the wait."

Thorin regarded her for a moment. "Yes, I do believe you are right."

She handed the drawing back to him. He looked at it, then back to her, but he did not take it.

"It's yours," he said.

"I know. I'd like you to have it," she smiled.

Thorin took the paper gingerly in between his fingers. He stared at it for a moment before neatly, and carefully, folding it and tucking it away in his coat.

"What else did you learn in the library of Rivendell?" he asked.

"Not as much as I would have liked, since I can't read Elvish," she sighed. "I read a good bit about Eru and the Valar, and some about the creation of Arda, all of which I found fascinating."

"What about the Valar?"

"Mostly their names and their provinces, I suppose that is the right word. I really wanted to read more about your people. But, the language barrier kept me from that."

Thorin nodded, and was quiet for a moment. "Did you read of Aulë?"

"Yes. He is the Smith. The master of crafts."

"Correct. Aulë greatly desired the coming of the Children of Eru. He wanted to have someone to whom he could teach his crafts. Deep in the darkness of Middle Earth he created the Dwarves, the Seven Fathers, making them strong and unyielding. He began to teach his children the language he had made for them.

'But Eru knew what Aulë had done and he spoke to him, questioning why he had done such a thing that was beyond his power and authority. Aulë answered that he only wished for something to love and to teach so that they too could see the beauty of Arda.

'Then Aulë, distraught over what he had done against Eru, took up his hammer to smite the Dwarves, and he wept. But Eru had compassion and stilled Aulë's hand, and he was glad and he blessed Eru. He then told Aulë that his children were to sleep under the stone and earth until it was time for the First Children to come to Arda. So Aulë took the Seven Fathers and laid them to sleep until it was their time.

'We call Aulë, Mahal, for he is our creator and he cares for us."

"What about the Seven Fathers?" asked Rose.

"It is said that they return to live again in their own kin. Durin, called the deathless, was the most renowned of them. It was he who built the great kingdom of Khazad Dum. He is my ancestor."

Rose looked at him with her large eyes. "That's incredible," she whispered.

Thorin nodded. "It is."

* * *

She slept in between him and Fili that night, and Kili finally felt a sense of peace. He had first watch, and all had been silent. It was just him sitting up staring into the firelight, puffing away contentedly on his pipe with his Rose curled into his side. He smiled. His Rose. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't like the sound of that.

There was a slight movement to his left. He turned quickly, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Thorin just looked at him, eyebrow slightly raised, and Kili relaxed. His uncle gingerly stepped over Fili and Rose and sat down on the other side of him.

Kili braced himself, memories of "the talk" that Thorin gave him when he turned seventy came flooding back to him. He did not want to relive that. He took another drag from his pipe, and resumed staring at the fire. He was not going to be the one to start whatever this conversation was. The ball was firmly in Thorin's court.

"Things, it seems, have changed," Thorin's voice rumbled beside him.

"Have they?" Kili blew out a puff of smoke.

"Don't play dumb, boy."

"Sorry."

Thorin hummed. "When I told you to keep an eye on her, I didn't realize that I was telling you to fall in love with her."

Kili's head snapped to the side, he stared wide eyed at his uncle. Was that what this was?

"Don't act so surprised," Thorin smirked. "You look at Rose the same way Dìs did when she looked at your father."

"Are you angry with me, uncle?" Kili swallowed.

"I want very much to be," the king sighed. "I did not want any distractions on this journey. I did not want anyone who was useless in my company."

"But," interrupted Kili. "Fili and I have taught her as much as we can, when the opportunity is there! She is not without skill."

"Let me finish boy!" Thorin barked. Kili shrank back in his place. "She has pulled her weight the best she can, and we shall see what her skill is in days to come I am sure. However, my first instinct is to send her straight back to Rivendell."

Kili stiffened.

"But," Thorin continued. "I fear it would do more harm than good. You and your brother, and the hobbit, would be greatly irritated. And I, I don't think I would be able to give the order. She's a good girl, Kili. A good find, she showed me that earlier with her knowledge. She may not be able to lift a sword, but her mind is sharp. Erebor will need that."

"Does that mean that I have your approval?"

"Yes, for Mahal's sake! Make your courtship of the girl public already, before it drives me mad."

"Thank you Thorin," Kili's voice was sincere.

Thorin looked over at his nephew, seeing the little dwarf who constantly tagged along behind him. The little nephew who scaled him to sit on his shoulders; who pulled his braids to get his attention. He saw the little dwarf who looked on him as a father.

He nodded. "Just do it sooner rather than later, boy. You might earn me some gold."

* * *

There was a subtle change, Rose noted, as they climbed further up into the Misty Mountains. Kili no longer made any attempt to be covert in anything. He often held her hand, and slung his arm around her shoulder- even around her waist a time or two. She'd given him quizzical looks on more than one occasion, but he had only smiled.

If anyone had noticed they did not say anything. The only exceptions being Fili and Bilbo. Fili had taken to making obscene gestures at them when no one was looking. Kili threatened him with bodily harm on more than one occasion, but Rose had just laughed.

Fili had linked his arm through hers and placed a kiss on her temple. "See, little brother? She understands me."

Kili had chased him after that, tackling him to the ground. The dwarves snickered, even Thorin snorted- just a little.

"Alright now, boys," Rose had said. "Keep this up and we'll leave you here." She sauntered on ahead. The brothers quickly untangled themselves and ran to catch up with her.

Bilbo was silent as always, his gaze always soft. She still walked with him often, his quiet demeanor a comfort to her. He was her silent defender and her confidant. Rose had never had someone like that before in her life, and she told him so.

"What? No one?" he had asked.

She shook her head. "No. I did have one friend," she said. "Though I use the term friend loosely. I was there if she needed me, which was often, but she was never there when I needed her. All in all, it worked for me. I was content to be alone."

"No one should be alone."

"No, they shouldn't. But I did not know that then. I was too busy thinking of other things."

"What about your family?"

"I don't have one," she paused. "Well, I didn't have one. But, I do now."

* * *

Rain was pelting them in icy sheets as they made their way, single file, over the mountain path. The rocks were slick beneath their feet as they trudged ahead. Kili had tried to give Rose his cloak to cover her head, but she had refused with a smile. Stubborn woman. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed. Thorin yelled back for them to hold on. This was easier said than done, but he did his best.

Then he heard a commotion behind him. Kili turned. Bilbo had slipped and was being pulled back by Dwalin and Bofur.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled. His uncle made a good, if obvious, point.

"Look out!" Dwalin called out.

Kili followed the warrior's line of sight. A great boulder was hurtling towards them. It crashed against the rock face several feet above them, and shattered. Pieces of rock rained down over them, and the pressed themselves closer to the face, trying to shield themselves with their arms.

"This is no thunder storm!" said Balin, pointing into the distance. "It's a thunder battle. Look!"

The rock face across from them split and rolled until it began to stand upright. It was a man, it seemed. A man formed of the mountain itself.

"Bless me!" cried Bofur. "The legends are true! Giants, stone giants!"

The stone giant picked up another boulder and hurled it towards them. It sailed over them to find its target: another giant, who had pulled itself from the mountain behind them. Bofur stared at them in wonder, and Fili managed to pull him back just before great shards of rock rained down on them once more.

Then the rock underneath them began to split. Kili's legs straddled the widening gap as he tried to grab onto to Fili and Rose. The fissure was growing beneath him and he had no choice but to choose a side. He reached across again. Fili had Rose by the waist as he extended his hand towards his brother. But it was too late. There was no way of pulling them across now, and all Kili could do was stare in horror as his brother and his Rose drew further away from him.

A third giant had awoken, and it seemed they were on his knees. They clutched onto the rocky appendage as tightly as they could. The first giant they had seen crossed the expanse to butt his head with that of the third giant. The force nearly took off the third giant's head, and its body twisted to the side. The knee that Kili was on crashed onto the mountain side, and, following Thorin's lead, they were all able to scramble off on onto a slightly more secure rock.

The giant turned away again and they watched their companions in the distance, still clutching onto the creatures knee. The giant moved against its attacker, swinging its large fist. It found its mark and the other giant crumbled. As the third giant began to turn, the second giant appeared, holding a large boulder over his head. The giant threw it, and the third giant's head rolled away from its shoulders.

They could do nothing but watch as the headless creature crashed into the mountainside, taking their companions with it. Kili felt his heart stop. The giant's knee broke away and it fell backwards down into the abyss below.

"No!" screamed Thorin. "Kili!"

This was not the first time in his life that his uncle had mixed up their names. However, this was the first time that the slip up had ever caused him pain.

They hurried across the path, and turned the corner. Thorin came to a halt, and his shoulders visibly relaxed. Kili's brow furrowed and he pushed his way through. No one stopped him, no one said a word. Then he saw it. They were there. They were safe.

He moved quickly over the groaning forms of the others, his mind was focused on one thing: he had to get to them. Fili pulled himself upright, dragging Rose with him. She was slumped against him, but Kili could hear her laugh. He launched himself at them, pulling the both of them into his arms as best he could.

"I kept her safe, little brother," Fili said.

Kili pulled back and looked at his brother, Fili smiled. His gaze fell to Rose, and she looked up at him with her gray eyes. Kili reached out a trembling hand and gently touched her cheek. Then she was in his arms, crushed tightly to his chest as he repeatedly kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you brother," he whispered.

"And what about me?" she asked pulling back slightly.

Kili looked down at her confused.

"I kept your brother safe, I'll have you know."

Fili laughed. "Of course you did, little sister. Of course you did."

"Oi! You nearly shit yourself!" she punched him in the arm.

"We're alright," said Balin. "We're alive."

Kili pulled her against him once more.

* * *

"Where's Bilbo?" called Bofur. "Where's the hobbit?"

Panic coursed through her veins as the words left Bofur's mouth. This could not happen, this was not supposed to happen. Her Bilbo could not be gone. She pulled away from Kili.

"He's there!" Bofur squeaked before dropping down to his stomach.

The hobbit was clinging to the edge of the rock face. Bofur and Ori were trying desperately to reach him, but to no avail. Rose's eyes widened as she saw Thorin vault over the edge. Bilbo was hoisted up a moment later, clutching his chest. Dwalin dropped down suddenly, struggling. He pulled Thorin back over of the edge.

"I'd thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin rasped.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin breathed. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Rose was nearly livid. To her Thorin Oakenshield was many things, but she never thought that she would have to count idiot among them. Her mouth pressed itself into a thin line, and she began to step forward. A hand stopped her.

Fili's voice sounded in her ear. "Choose your battles with care, little sister."

She didn't acknowledge him, but he let go of her arm. She watched Thorin walk past with stony eyes. The king shot her a fleeting glance before calling out for Dwalin. Bilbo caught her eye and gave her a subtle shake of his head.

Kili grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him, her gaze softening. He gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her after his uncle. She followed, though she wasn't thrilled about it. But, at least the idiot king had found some form of shelter. Bully for him.

* * *

"It looks safe enough," said Dwalin.

"Check to the back," Thorin ordered. "Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin did as he was told, and the others hurried in and out of the rain. Kili didn't know that it was possible for a person to press their lips into so thin a line, but Rose had managed to do it. Truth be told, he was less than thrilled over what had just occurred with Bilbo and Thorin, but Fili had a point- this was not the time to pick a fight. At least not while perched on a mountainside, perhaps when they were back on the green ground again.

"It's clear!" called Dwalin.

"Right!" said Gloin, throwing down a bit of kindling. "Let's get a fire going."

"No. No fires," said Thorin. "Not in this place. Get some sleep, we leave at first light."

Gloin grumbled, but packed away the kindling.

"We were to wait in the mountains for Gandalf," Balin said, his voice hard. "That was the plan."

Thorin shrugged. "Plans change. Bofur, take first watch."

Kili set his things down next to Rose. She was sitting on the cave floor, her legs drawn up. She looked almost broody, which made him want to laugh. He let a snicker escape his lips, and her eyes shot up to him. He shrunk back. He'd only ever seen his mother give a look like that, and never thought he'd ever meet anyone else capable of causing that type of fear with a gaze. He decided that now would be a good time to back away slowly.

He gave her a weak smile before quickly scurrying over to the hobbit. Bilbo had settled a little further down the cave and was smoothing out his blanket on the floor. He looked up as Kili approached and crouched down in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Kili whispered.

Bilbo shrugged. "As can be expected."

"I'm sorry for the things my uncle said."

The hobbit nodded, and was silent for a moment. "You will look after her, won't you?"

Kili's brow furrowed. "Yes. Of course."

"I just needed to hear you say it," Bilbo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was rambling. Sleep is the thing now, I believe."

"Yes," Kili agreed, though the hobbit's words still confused him.

He made his way back over to where Rose and Fili were. The had already laid down, Fili on his back with his pack under his head and Rose on her side. Kili lay down beside her and turned towards her. She reached out and laced her fingers with his, giving him a little smile.

"Go to sleep, love," he whispered, and she closed her eyes.

Kili watched her for a few minutes. He sucked in a ragged breath, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. One fell swoop. One fell swoop and it would have taken two of the most important people away from him forever. Mahal had been gracious to him that day, and he hoped that the creator would be as merciful in the days to come.

He saw Fili lift himself up over Rose's shoulder. Fili reached across her to ruffle his hair. Kili grabbed onto Fili's hand and held it tight. The blond dwarf gave him a small smile and settled back down.

They stayed like that. Kili holding onto to both his brother and his Rose.

* * *

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She didn't really want them to flutter open, she wasn't ready for it. She was, oddly enough, perfectly comfortable in her place on the cave floor. Her eyes began to focus. Kili was directly in front of her, nearly nose to nose, his hand still clutched around hers. There was an arm around her middle she noticed, and it wasn't Kili's. It was Fili's, and Kili had a hold of his hand as well. She looked at the sleeping face of her...was love even the right word?...he was clutching on to the both of them with everything he had. She smiled softly, and sincerely hoped that Fili wasn't drooling in her hair.

The sound of soft voices carried through the cave.

"You're homesick, I understand," she recognized Bofur's voice.

"No, you don't," That was unmistakably Bilbo. "You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to..to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

Rose's heart sank. Was she included in that? Because the truth of the matter was, she didn't belong anywhere either. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I" Bilbo broke off.

"No," said Bofur. "You're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do."

There was a space of silence.

"What's that?" asked Bofur.

A hissing sound filled the cave.

"Wake up!" Thorin suddenly yelled.

His warning came too late. The floor beneath them opened up, swallowing them. Rose barely had a chance to scream before she plummeted down into the deep below.

* * *

To say that they fell for what seemed like forever would sound horribly cliché. Yet, at the same time, Rose could think of no other way of describing it. Although, she could say that she felt like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole, but that didn't work either. Besides, this would have been the shittiest rabbit hole ever.

But, thankfully, the plummet did finally come to an end. It was a hard and uncomfortable end, but an end none the less. They found themselves piled inside of what looked like a cross between a catchers mitt and a summer camp craft that, not only went horribly wrong, but was made by someone who had a penchant for sharp pointed objects. She had found herself still sandwiched between Kili and Fili, Kili having the poor luck of being on the bottom. Then Bombur landed on top of all of them. Rose decided that she and Bombur were going to have to have a little talk about dieting. She snorted. That was almost a good pun.

They had just begun the task of picking themselves up when they were swarmed. Rose was yanked, quite forcefully, to her feet by some of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. They were just about her height, bloated and out of proportion, with an overabundance of warts. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _the only creature in Middle Earth that is my height equivalent is a Goblin._ Some girls have all the luck.

Thorin dove over the heads of their assailants, trying to grab onto his nephews. He managed to get some sort of hold on them, and Rose's wrist was grabbed by Kili. They were able to stay some what near each other as they were herded over ramshackle bridges. There was obviously no building code what so ever in Middle Earth.

* * *

Their route through the Goblin's...structure...led them into an open cavern. The walls were lined with Goblins as far as she could see, their inane cackling ringing through the hall. The walkway ended in a sort of round dais, topped with a throne that appeared to be made entirely of bones. How charming.

The throne was not unoccupied. If the Goblins that had accosted them were incredibly ugly, then this creature was insanely hideous. He, at least Rose thought it was a he, was easily ten times the size of the other Goblins, with one of the largest goiters she had ever seen in her life. There was a crown of bones sitting atop his head of stringy hair. So, this must be their king. So much for hoping for David Bowie at the end of the tunnel.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He stepped down from his throne, squishing a few of his minions in the process, his voice becoming increasingly shrill.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," answered one of the Goblins.

"Dwarves!"

"Found 'em on the front porch."

Oh, and what a charming front porch it was.

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

Rose was ripped from Kili's grip, and was quickly divested of her weapons. She looked over at Kili, his face was stone- he was clearly having none of this shit. She, on the other hand, was having flashbacks of the airport.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" demanded the Great Goblin.

He was met with silence.

"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone crusher! Start with the youngest." He pointed his scepter towards them.

Rose felt her heart sink, not Ori. She looked over to the little dwarf only to find him looking at her with horror. Well shit. She was technically the youngest.

_Fuck my life._

Fili grabbed her by the arm and yanked her over to stand firmly in between him and Kili. The brother's moved in tightly around her. Great Goblin eyed this movement with interest.

"Wait!" Thorin's voice called from the middle of the group. He stepped forward, directing his stony gaze at the creature before them.

"Well, well, well," cooed Great Goblin. "If it isn't Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," the Goblin gave a mock bow. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you...nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc astride a white Warg."

Rose's eyes widened.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed," Thorin ground out. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?" Goblin's eyes flicked up to Rose.

The princes stiffened at her sides.

"Send word to the Pale Orc," Great Goblin spoke to a tiny Goblin who was scribbling away on a tablet. "Tell him I have found his prize."

The tiny Goblin cackled and disappeared down into the lower caverns.

* * *

While they were standing around awaiting their doom, something awful happened. Great Goblin began to sing. It was a delightful little ditty about how their bones were going to be shattered, their necks were going to be rung; some hanging on the rack was going to happen; oh, and they were going to die down in the deep of Goblin Town. It was utterly charming, and Rose thought it should be adapted for the stage. Great Goblin just might have something there. She snickered, imagining the posters and Playbill's for that particular production.

The Goblins had been sorting through the collection of weapons they had removed from the company when one of them suddenly shrieked. It had apparently gotten hold of Thorin's sword, and it didn't agree with him. The Goblins went quiet, and they shrunk back. Even Great Goblin looked terrified.

"I know that sword!" the Goblin king squealed. "It's the Goblin Cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!"

That was when all hell broke loose. They were swarmed with Goblins. They were grabbing at her, tearing her with their claw-like fingers, pulling her hair. Rose beat them back as best as she could. Even though she was a match for them in height, they were quick and attacked in little groups. Kili and Fili couldn't even help her now, they were just as swarmed as she was.

A great blast of light burst out from behind Great Goblin's throne. The sound was sucked from the room, and all those standing on the platform were knocked from their feet. The light began to fade, and a tall figure could be seen, carrying a staff and sword.

"Take up arms. Fight," Gandalf the Grey's voice washed over them. "Fight!"

There was no hesitation. The dwarves and Rose scrambled to their feet grabbing their confiscated weapons cache. Rose was able to secure her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder in no time flat.

"He wields the Foe Hammer! The beater! Bright as daylight!" Great Goblin shrieked, before stumbling over his own feet and falling backwards off of the platform.

"Follow me!" ordered Gandalf. "Quick! Run!"

And they did.

* * *

It was only after she had inadvertently knocked off the head of a Goblin that Rose realized that she had somehow come into possession of a battle ax. It was definitely not her battle ax, in fact she wasn't sure who's ax it was. It wasn't as if she was in a position to stop and ask, so she just kept running. Out of the corner of her eye she did notice Ori with a war hammer. She smirked. Now she didn't feel quite so out of place.

* * *

Kili wasn't sure just how long they had been running, not to mention he had lost all sense of direction in this maze of, frankly, shitty craftsmanship. There hadn't even been a decent chance to tabulate his body count.

He ducked under a low over hang and knocked a Goblin over the edge of the walkway with the flat of his sword. This wouldn't have been that bad if the little buggers would quit with this swarming nonsense. It was incredibly taxing.

He glanced back behind him, trying to keep an eye out for Rose's light brown hair. He had to do a double take. His Rose was swinging a battle ax. The thing was nearly as big as she was, but she seemed to have a good grip on it. The look on her face was a cross between fierce determination and complete surprise at her own movements. He couldn't help but smile, then his trousers started to become a smidge too tight. Now was definitely not the time. Damn it all.

* * *

They had come to a bridge, and it looked to be their final crossing before reaching freedom. Just as they were about to cross, Great Goblin burst through the planks looking very pleased with himself. Rose groaned. It seemed that they had reached the boss challenge of this particular level.

"You thought you could escape me?" Great Goblin bellowed, taking a swipe at them with his large scepter. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf took a step forward, poking Great Goblin in the eye with his staff and slashing his sword across the creature's belly. A think layer of fat was now visible. Rose threw up a little bit in her mouth. The Goblin dropped to his knees.

"That'll do it," he said. Gandalf raised his sword once more and slit the king's throat.

_Terrible last words,_ thought Rose.

The weight of Great Goblin's body on the weak bridge was too much. The bridge's holdings came undone with a snap, and the structure was now completely without support. It began a rapid descent into the darkness below, and Rose began to seriously question the laws of physics.

The bridge landed with a crash, and she found herself once more on top of Kili. She wondered if the universe was trying to tell her something.

"We're beginning to make a habit out of this," she ground out.

Kili chuckled.

"Well, that could've been worse," declared Bofur.

He spoke too soon. The body of Great Goblin landed on them with a hard thud.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grumbled.

"Seriously," Rose whispered in agreement.

She noticed that Kili's eye's had gone wide. She turned to look up. The Goblin's were beginning to pour down the cave walls towards them.

Shit.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled.

They made quick work of removing themselves from the pile of rubble.

"There's too many," stated Dwalin. "We can't fight them off!"

"Only one thing will save us," said the wizard. "Daylight. Come on!"

* * *

There wasn't much daylight left by the time the had fled the dark of Goblin Town. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains and the shadows were growing. But, they didn't stop, not just yet. They continued their way down the tree covered slope, dodging rocks and greenery as they went. Soon enough, the ground leveled out and they came to a stop.

Rose still clutched the battle ax in her hands and she bent over to catch her breath. She could hear Gandalf softly counting heads as the dwarves came to a halt in the little clearing.

"I'll take that lass," said a voice from above her. Rose looked up. It was Gloin. He motioned to the ax.

"Oh!" she gasped, and handed the weapon over to him. "I don't know how I got it, but I thought it was lovely."

Gloin chuckled and gave her a little bow.

Rose tossed him a casual wave and found a tree to lean up against. She was soon flanked by her two shadows.

"Can I just say that I am in love with these boots?" she asked pointing down to her feet. "Seriously. I need about ten pairs of these in every color."

"I'm insulted," Fili pouted.

"You'll just have to make me a pair of boots rather then finding ones, sweetheart," she smirked.

Kili bent down to whisper in her ear. "Fuck the boots. I'm making you a battle ax, my love."

Her heart skipped a beat. _Play it cool, Rose._ She turned to look at him. His eyes were black as they looked down at her.

"You'll make me more than that, darling," she looked up at him through her lashes. She watched as his eyes darted down to her lips.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf's voice rose. "Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit!"

Rose was on full alert and she pushed herself away from the tree. Kili and Fili began looking around them, even glancing on the ground.

"Seriously?" Rose whispered. "He's not that much shorter than you! Idiots!"

"Curse that Halfling," grumbled Dwalin. "Now he's lost. I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" cried Dori.

"Where did you last see him?" asked the wizard.

"I think I saw him slip away when the first collared us," offered Nori.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened," barked Thorin. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing out Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Rose felt the need to strangle something. Or someone.

"No," said a voice. "He isn't."

It was Bilbo. The dwarves all murmured their surprise at the Hobbit's reappearance. Rose couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of her friend. She made her way over to him, her arms going around his middle. The Hobbit gave her a squeeze and a quick kiss on the forehead before he pulled away.

"What on earth happened to your lovely waistcoat?" she asked, staring at the missing brass buttons.

"It's nothing," he assured her.

"Bilbo Baggins," sighed Gandalf. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo, we'd given you up," said Kili. Rose shot him a look, and he shrank back.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" asked Fili.

"How indeed," Dwalin's voice was dry.

Bilbo chuckled nervously and patted his side.

"What does it matter," said Gandalf. "He's back."

"It matters," stated Thorin. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look," the Hobbit began, "I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because... you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you but, I will help you take it back if I can."

* * *

Whatever tender, happy, moment they could have had was cut short. There was a howl behind them. Rose recognized it immediately. They all turned. High above them, a line of Wargs and an Orc pack watched them. The Wargs broke their line and began bounding down the mountainside.

"Out of the frying pan," mumbled Thorin.

"And into the fire," Gandalf sounded exasperated. "Run!"

The Wargs were catching up to them. Rose was beginning to worry, especially since they were starting to run out of ground- and fast.

"Up into the trees!" the wizard ordered. "All of you! Come on, climb!"

Surely he was joking. She had never climbed a tree in her life. Trees were for admiring and sitting under, not preforming acrobatics. Of course, that was when she saw Kili vault up onto a branch a swing around it until he was up. Show off. He reached down towards her. If he expected her to pull a stunt like that, he was going to be hanging there for a while. Two hands gripped her waist and hoisted her up. Kili grabbed her and pulled her up onto his branch.

"Up you go," he said, smacking her ass. He was definitely asking for it.

He helped Fili up next. The three of them began to climb up the thin pine. This wasn't quite as hard as she had imagined, Rose reasoned.

Then the Wargs began their assault on the trees, pushing and biting until the trunks began to snap beneath them. The trees began to topple like dominoes, and the next thing Rose knew, she was leaping from one falling tree to another. The only thing she could figure was that adrenaline was kicking in- that was really the only logical explanation for her Tarzan-like abilities. Well, that she she was verging on scared shitless.

Finally, there was only one tree left. A tree full of dwarves, a Hobbit, a wizard, and a random girl. She felt like there was probably a joke in there somewhere. The Orcs had made their descent and they looked up at the rag tag bunch clinging to the lone pine tree. There leader was easy to spot. Honestly, you couldn't miss him if you tried. He was gladiator large, pale with a spike jabbed through his elbow in the spot where his forearm should have been, and he rode a white Warg. Oh no.

"Azog," Thorin's voice was laced with disbelief.

The Orc began to speak in his language, harsh and guttural.

"It cannot be," the Dwarf king sighed.

Azog pointed towards the tree with his false arm, and the Wargs began their attacks anew.

"Fili!" Gandalf call down from the topmost branch. He tossed the blond dwarf a lit pine cone. Fili leaned over to Bilbo who, had not only caught on to the idea, but was waiting with a pine cone of his own. Flaming pine cones began to fly through the air, and they were all soon surrounded on flames. While, initially, this may have seemed like a good plan, Rose did not think it was the best. Well, when life gives you lemons, light a bunch of trees on fire. Wasn't that how it went?

* * *

The tree began to creak and groan, sagging under the weight of its occupants. It could take no more, and it snapped nearly in two. For a brief moment Rose was airborne, then she was able to grab hold of a branch and hold onto it for dear life. She tried desperately to swing her legs over the branch, but it was nearly impossible. Gravity was fighting her at every turn. The smoke from the burning pines was slowly filling her lungs and she began to cough.

She watched as Thorin slowly stood and began to make his way down the tree trunk. _No, surely he wouldn't. _But he did. The King Under the Mountain lifted his Elven blade over his head, his oaken-shield thrust in front of him, and charged the Pale Orc. She barely registered the scream that ripped from her throat as she watched the king knocked down by the White Warg, just to be picked up in the creature's mouth and flung away like a rag doll. She was not the only one who screamed. Her Kili and Fili called out for their uncle, and Dwalin was trying to pull himself up to get to his king. The tree began to slip further.

Rose tried to call out as she saw Bilbo make his way down, his blade drawn, towards the fallen Dwarf lord. Her voice was nearly gone, she could feel it, between the smoke and the screaming. Thorin lay motionless before his enemy. Thorin Oakenshield could not go like this, to her he was indestructible.

Azog spoke to one of his henchmen, motioning towards the prostrate king. But, before the lackey could do anything, he was tackled to the ground. Bilbo managed to wrestle the Orc, and get the upper hand, stabbing him several times with his blue blade. Then the Hobbit stood, making his way towards Thorin. Now the only thing in between the Orc and his prey was a Baggins of Bag End. Bilbo put on a brave face, slashing his sword through the air.

She tried to pull herself up once more, but it was still no use. As much as she wanted to run to her friend's aide, she could not. Rose began to cry. What good could she possibly do? The tree dipped further downward and her arms began to slip. She saw Fili, Kili, and Dwalin charge onto the scene, swords and axes drawn. But, that was the last thing she was. The strength in her arms gave way, and gravity won. The scream died in her throat as she plummeted down towards the earth.

But Rose never hit the ground. She landed instead on something warm and hard. Something feathery? She registered the beating of wings before closing her eyes and hoping that her family was alright.

* * *

She did not look up from the Eagle's back during her flight. She'd had enough of heights for a lifetime, thank you very much. She knew that the sun was rising, and she could see the outline of the pink tinged sky.

The Eagle landed soon after sunrise. Rose slid off of its back. She wondered if she should say something to it, but the bird took off before she had the chance. The Eagles had deposited them on a flat-topped rock formation high above the ground. She was beginning to feel a bit sick.

T he others were gathered around Thorin. The king was laying on the rock, completely unconscious. Rose shuffled forward, staying near the center of the formation. She didn't want to get near the edge unless it was absolutely necessary.

Gandalf hurried forward and crouched over Thorin. The old man held his hand out over the Dwarf's face and began to mutter under his breath. He pulled his hand away, and Thorin took a deep shuddering breath and began to sit up.

"The Halfling?" Thorin rasped.

"It's alright," said Gandalf. "Bilbo is here, and he's quite safe."

Bilbo shifted his feet under the king's stare.

"You!" barked Thorin. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and that you had no place amongst us?"

Strangulation was looking like a viable option at the moment. In Rose's opinion, anyways.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," said Thorin. Then he did something even more unexpected than the words that had just come from his mouth: he pulled the Hobbit into a hug. It wasn't one of those half-assed side hugs, it was a real hug. Rose did not see that one coming. Strangulation, it seemed, would have to wait.

Thorin pulled away. When he spoke his voice was sincere. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, I...I would have doubted me, too," said Bilbo. "I not a hero, nor a warrior. I'm not even a burglar."

The king caught sight of something off in the distance. Bilbo noticed and turned to see what it was that had caught his eye. The others seemed to see it too, and they moved forward. _Do these idiots realize just how close they are to the bloody edge?_ She wondered. Rose shuffled ahead, slightly, and braced herself against a small pillar of rock.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo.

"Erebor," said Gandalf. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

Rose could see it, just barely. The solitary peak in the distance, looming against the pink sky.

"Our home," Thorin sighed. She could hear the smile in his voice.

A little bird flew overhead.

"A raven!" exclaimed Oin. "The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"We'll take it as a sign," declared Thorin. "A good omen."

"Yes," agreed Bilbo. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Rose let herself slide down the little pillar. Now that Bilbo had uttered those fateful words it meant that they were well and truly fucked. Lovely.

"Is there any way," she asked, her voice raw, "that we could possibly get down from here now? Also, I would like a drink...or ten."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. :)

Chapter 7 will probably take a little bit longer to get together. I'm going to be going by the book from this point on. I also plan on including what little material we were given during the sneak peak of Desolation of Smaug a few weeks ago. So, basically, I'm going to be playing "What would Peter Jackson do?" and "Talk like Martin Freeman" for the rest of the story. Ha!

Thanks again!

Rowena

x


	7. Communication Breakdown

I am so, so sorry for the late upload. There was just a lot going on and I just didn't get a chance to get this chapter. And, funnily enough, when I did get this chapter done I decided to go change a few things- in light of the trailer for 'Desolation of Smaug'. So, to make up for my extreme tardiness this chapter is rather long- so I hope y'all don't kill me. Ha!

Thanks again for all of the review, follows, and favorites! You guys are amazing!

And thanks to my friend **Kelly **for being my beta reader!

Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

The climb down the stone hill was not as treacherous as Rose thought it was going to be. Stairs had been cut into the side, their surfaces smooth, and they wound around the hill's base until it ended in a rocky river ford. She hadn't spoken much since her earlier insistence that they get down from the height, and there really wasn't a chance to. Even if there had been, she didn't feel like it.

Rose was exhausted, physically and mentally. She wanted to be on the nice soft ground; she wanted to wash the ash and dirt from her face; she wanted to sleep; if she was perfectly honest, she wanted to cry. She did her best to maintain some semblance of control, trying to convince the others that she was alright. She was, she kept telling herself. She was just fine. But, a girl can only fall so many times in a forty-eight hour time period before it takes a toll on her.

* * *

They reached the base sooner than he had expected. Kili heaved a sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Smooth pebbles crunched beneath his boots as he walked across the ford. A river lay near the hill's base. At least they would have a chance to wash themselves, and quench their thirst.

Thorin had followed Gandalf into a small cave at the base of the hill. It was open and surprisingly clean. Kili ducked in after his uncle, Fili and Rose close behind him. The company settled themselves down, sighing in the cool shade- the day was going to be a hot one, Kili could feel it.

He watched as Rose sat down by the cave's entrance, facing towards the river. She had drawn her legs up and was clutching them tightly. Kili's brow furrowed. She had not spoken since they began their descent earlier that morning. He watched as she laid her cheek down on her knees, her shoulders slumping. He frowned. She was exhausted, that much was obvious, and who could blame her?

It was Gandalf who broke the silence.

"I always meant to see you all safe, if possible, over the mountains," said the wizard. "and now by management and good luck I have done it. But, I've come a great deal further east than I intended- after all this is not my adventure. I have pressing matters which need my attention, though I may look in on you again before you reach your journey's end." The wizard smiled softly from his spot on the far side of the cave.

Various murmurs of protest rang through the cave. Kili glowered at the wizard and his brother shared much the same look. Thorin looked somewhere between murderous and slightly irritated, which was quite a feat. Bilbo looked completely crestfallen, but the hobbit stayed silent- the only counsel the wizard seemed to ever take was his own.

Kili looked down to Rose. She had shifted slightly in her spot, her gaze now directed towards the wizard instead of the river. She looked unmoved, as though this news did not surprise her. Her gray eyes were calm as they looked on, but Kili could see the sheen of unshed tears.

"I am not going to disappear this very instant!" Gandalf huffed. "I can give you a day or two more."

"What then?" demanded Thorin. "Will you leave us here without food or supplies? Will you leave us to make the journey to Erebor unprepared, to have us fail?"

"Hold your tongue, Thorin Oakenshield! Let me finish! I believe that I can help with this plight. We are some miles north of the path that I had intended for us to take, and very few people live in this part of the wild. But, there is somebody that I know of who does not live far from here. In fact, it was he who made the steps that we descended from- the steps of the Carrock, as he calls it."

"And he will help us?"

"That remains to be seen. He does not come this way in the daytime, so we must go to him. If all goes well, then I will leave you."

"If it doesn't?" asked the king.

"Then other arrangements will be made!" The wizard barked, and pulled out his pipe bringing the matter to a close.

There was nothing else to be said, and the dwarves and hobbit kept silent. Rose stood suddenly and muttered something to the effect of going to wash up. Before Kili could say anything she was gone.

Kili looked back to the others. They had watched her sudden departure with the same concern that he had- even Gandalf's brows had knit together. Kili's mouth opened and closed, and he was at a loss for what to do. He ran his hands through his hair with such a force that he was surprised that he hadn't ripped some of it out.

"Giver her a moment," Bilbo spoke up, his voice soft. "Then go find her. She just needs a bit of air."

Kili nodded, and began to pace at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

Rose stared out over the river. The water was calm, its current smooth, and it looked relatively shallow. Though, Rose thought, it would probably be over her head. Best not to wade out too far. She slid her corduroy jacket from her shoulders and laid it over a nearby boulder. Her waistcoat followed, then her boots and stockings. She stood bare footed on the river's shore, the pebbles smooth beneath her feet. The heat of the sun washed over her, warming her bones and ridding her of the damp chill that had settled there during their trek across the mountains. Her hair was a mess, she knew that, but she combed her fingers through as best as she could- the water would help with the rest.

She walked to the edge of the shore, the cool water just barely touching her toes. She made quick work of the buttons on her shirt before pulling it off and tossing it over to join her jacket and waistcoat. She knew that logically her trousers and undergarments should come next, but she couldn't seem to make herself move.

Her knees give way and she let gravity take its course and pull her body to the ground. The silt was cool beneath her cheek and she let her fingers dig into the riverbed. The scent of wet soil filled her nostrils and she lay there listening to the sound of the river coursing by, the wind as it rustled through the trees, the birds as they sang.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and let herself do one thing that she had wanted to do since landing on top of the Carrock. Rose let herself cry.

* * *

Kili began to pace in earnest. She had been gone far too long, in his opinion at least. Though the land surrounding seemed to be peaceful, appearances could be deceiving. He tried to drown out the various scenarios that flashed through his mind, but it seemed useless for a soon as one was gone another appeared in its place. She could defend herself, he reminded himself furiously.

He paused in his tracks. All she had was a bow, and she'd left it behind with them in the cave- didn't she? He whirled around to where she had been sitting. The bow was still there and her quiver was empty. Shit.

Kili's gaze shot up, searching for his brother. Fili returned the look, his brows furrowed.

"I think I know what has our Rose so upset," said Bofur, his sudden announcement drawing everyone's attention. The toy maker's gaze fell to the floor as he pulled his hat from his head.

"Well?" demanded Kili, his voice had a distinct edge.

"Last night, as we all hung from that tree, fire all around us, I heard her scream. She clung to her branch with all that she had, and she tried to pull herself up, but she just couldn't seem to make it. I watched her cry as I tried to make it over to her, but I was too late," his gaze fell to the floor. "All I could do was watch as she fell."

"Why did she not say anything?" Bilbo sputtered.

"I don't know," was Bofur's honest answer. "I suppose that's why she needed to go off on her own."

"But," said Fili, "She's been gone an awfully long time."

Kili said nothing. Instead, he ran from the cave.

* * *

It was a good cry she decided a few minutes later after the tears had stopped. It wasn't noisy and disgusting, or over dramatic. It was just a silent outpouring of emotion that made her feel somewhat at peace again. She rolled over onto her back, not caring that the damp of the riverbed was seeping into her trousers and bra. She just simply closed her eyes and let her skin bake in the sunlight and the ends of her hair float in the river current.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find her. When he first caught sight of her laying on the ground, he felt his heart stop and fear overcame him. There was no hesitation in his movements, and he was quickly at her side.

Kili dropped to his knees beside her, startling her. Rose sat up abruptly, her hair whipping around her sending water flying through the air. Her eyes were wide with fear before the landed on him, then they quickly softened and turned to concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

He said nothing, but his breath hitched and he pulled her into his arms, crushing her to him.

"Kili," her voice was verging on distressed. "Please, what's wrong?"

"You fell from the tree," he spoke at last, his voice low and thick.

"I've fallen several times that past few days," she tried to laugh.

"I'm aware of that fact, Rose," Kili pulled away from her slightly. "But I was not aware of this last time, not until Bofur spoke up."

She shrugged. "I was caught, it did not seem necessary to mention it."

He let go of her and stood and walked a few feet away from her. She could almost see the anger rolling off of his shoulders. Rose pressed her lips together and pulled up her legs, resting her arms on top of them, and waited for the forthcoming lecture.

"You should have said something," he ground out.

"Why? To draw attention to myself? I wasn't the only one who fell from that tree, and you aren't demanding explanations from them."

He whirled around and stalked towards her. His shoulders were squared, and his face like stone as he bore down on her.

"I do not care to hear explanations from them," he hissed.

"Do they mean so little to you then?"

"Don't. Don't you even dare."

"Why not? I want you to treat me the same way you treat them, not like a china doll. I fell over a cliff, I was caught and landed safely, I've had my little cry over it and I am beyond ready to move the fuck on."

Kili dropped down on his knees in front of her and took her by the shoulders.

"I can't" he began. "I can't treat you like them because you are not. I should have been there, Rose. I should have been there to pull you back."

Rose shook her head. "You were exactly where you needed to be."

"No," he growled. "I need to be with you."

"You need to be with your family," her hand slid under the sleeve of his shirt and her fingers wrapped around his forearm, rubbing circles in his warm skin.

"You are family, their family," Kili protested.

"I'm not, not really," she smiled. "Though, I like to pretend."

"Stop pretending," he loosed his grip on her shoulders and let his hands glide down her bare arms. It was then that he actually noticed the state of her undress. His gaze bore down into her and he felt her shiver. "Let's stop pretending. Be with me."

"I am with you. I'm always with you," she replied, her voice shook.

"No. _Be with me._"

Rose blinked, and she understood.

"As long as you look at me," she said.

Kili's smile was bright. "Every day, I swear to Mahal. And if you happen to fall again, I swear I'll be there to catch you."

"You'd better," she smiled. "Or I'll kick your ass."

He laughed.

* * *

For the first time since they began their relationship, as it were, it was Rose who initiated the kiss. She grabbed the edges of his coat and pulled him towards her and crushed her lips to his. She laughed against his lips as she caught sight of his wide eyed stare. His shock wore off quickly, however, and he matched her movements- that is until she slid her tongue across his lips. Rose snickered as he faltered on his knees. But, he knew what she wanted and he obliged, groaning as her tongue slid across his. Then, as quickly as she had begun she stopped and pulled away, biting gently on his lower lip.

Kili just sat there on his knees looking dumbfounded. She threw back her head and laughed as she eased down to lay propped up on her elbows. She let her eyes travel down his figure. His clothing was slightly rumpled and, she noted with a smirk, there was a bit of a tent pitched in his trousers.

"So," she said. "What exactly does being yours entail and how does a strange girl like me even begin to comply with your Dwarven customs?"

He shifted, trying to get slightly more comfortable. Then he smiled, one of those slow grins that were always brimming with mischief and that always seemed to make heat pool deep in her abdomen.

"Well," he said as he began to tug off his belt and coat, tossing them aside. "It entails several things."

"Do tell."

He lowered himself to the ground, supporting his weight on his knuckles, and hovered over her. He looked at her with nearly black eyes, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"For a start, it will involve lots more kissing," he said, nuzzling her bare stomach with his nose. "As well as more kissing in new and various places."

"Is such kissing to be returned in kind by me?"

"Most definitely."

"Very well then, please continue."

He shifted his weight over to one arm, freeing the other and leaving him laying slightly on top of her. With his free hand he began to drag his fingertips upward, and he watched in fascination as his touch left goose flesh in his wake.

"In many cases we won't have to be so discreet about our actions," he said.

"And in what cases would we have to be discreet?" she asked, her voice thick.

"Well," he began, and slid his hand up to cup her breast. "This for example would an example of such a case."

"Of course. But then, we've already crossed into this territory."

"Indeed we have," he agreed. "But be advised that when we are with the others I may grab you and hold you in front of them."

"That would be alright with me."

"I may even kiss you in front of them. Whether it be on the lips or cheek will depend on my mood."

Rose nodded. "Understandable. Though, you should know that these stipulations, and I mean all of them, apply to me as well. Be warned that should the mood take me, _I'll_ kiss you in front of everyone."

"Fair enough."

"Are these terms acceptable in Dwarven tradition?"

"Very much so," he said, and his hand traveled up once again coming to rest along her collar bone. "We Dwarves are not like Hobbits or Elves or Men when it comes to how we feel. We tend to be a little-"

"Brash and loud?" she finished his sentence with a smile.

"That sounds about right," he smiled. "We are also very protective of our women."

Rose arched a brow.

"Dwarf women are few, and we look after our mates as if they were made of the purest gold."

"How very romantic," her voice was slightly dry.

"Hush you," he kissed the tip of her nose. "You asked about Dwarven custom and I am telling you."

She hummed and bit slightly at his chin.

"I'll have to braid your hair, you know?"

"Like Fili and Thorin?"

"Not exactly. This will be a different braid from theirs, but every bit as important."

"Will I have to braid yours as well?"

"Yes," he kissed along her jawbone.

"I hope I don't mess it up and cause you to look like a fool."

Kili laughed. "It will be absolutely perfect."

"Whatever you say," she replied. "What will they mean?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "That we belong to each other and that we will belong to each other."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not yet. Just courtship."

Rose considered this for a moment. "Are you sure that is something you would want?"

"It is," he brushed some of the hair from her face. "I believe that I am falling in love with you."

She reached up and grabbed the back of his head, crushing his lips to hers. She pulled away a moment later.

"Good," she breathed, "Because I'm falling in love with you, too."

* * *

Rose could scarcely believe any of her actions on the river bank that morning. Never in her life had she ever been so forward, so unblinkingly honest. It wasn't until the words tumbled out of her mouth that the reality of her growing love for Kili became a real and tangible thing. Now that it was all open and out in the air it all made perfect sense. Then he had kissed her and told her that he felt the same. She had always thought that people were being over dramatic when they said that love made them feel weightless or that is shot through their nerve endings like a bolt of lightning. Now she knew that they really weren't lying at all. Now she knew how wonderful it all felt.

It wasn't just the words that had escaped her lips that shocked her looking back, but it was also the way her hands and lips seemed to move of their own volition. Not that she was complaining, far from it. Before she had known what she was doing her hands had moved up under his shirt. His skin was nearly scorching to her touch, but it felt perfect and she tensed her fingers, digging her fingernails into his skin and dragging them up. He had growled deep in his throat and sucked lightly on her lip before reaching up and tugging his shirt up and over his head and slinging it off into the distance.

The contact of skin on skin made her gasp, her back arching, pressing herself closer to him. His hands went around her back and he pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He began to kiss down her neck, open mouthed and needy, until he reached her collarbone. His tongue slid along the skin there before he began his kissing anew on the other side of her neck. She let her hands slide over the hardened planes of his wide chest and happily let her fingers become twisted in the thick dark hair that covered his skin. His hips bucked up against her and heat surged up through her. She fisted her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. His hand came up to her breast once more as she rolled her hips against him.

* * *

Kili let his fingertips slide along along the edge of the ridiculous, in his opinion, contraption that covered her breasts before pulling the material down, leaving her exposed. Every part of her seemed to fit perfectly in his hands, as if she had been made for him. He liked the idea of that. He liked the idea of her being his, the idea that he was hers, that could be like this with each other. He wanted to be able to wake up to her laying next to him, to be able to reach over and caress her skin, to always be able to make her squirm and sigh and moan against him as she was doing now. He wondered if she would be alright with a short betrothal.

His hand left her breast, albeit reluctantly, and traveled down her torso. She moaned in protest and he smiled as she pressed her chest against his, her nipple hard against his skin. His fingertips dipped inside the waist of her trousers, loosening the clasp enough to get his hand inside. He traveled further down, slipping inside her undergarments and tangling his fingers in her damp curls. She jerked against him as he slipped a finger inside of her.

He growled deep in his chest and pulled away from her lips, watching her with black eyes as she bucked against his movements, and slipped another finger inside. He couldn't have looked away even if he had wanted to. She had always been beautiful to him, but seeing her like this, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, was beyond anything he could have imagined. He wanted to see her like this everyday for the rest of his life.

He watched in fascination as sweat began to form on her brow as his fingers moved faster inside of her. Her breath was becoming ragged and uneven and her movements verging on desperation. He felt her clamp down around his fingers and he buried his face in her neck, his movements quickening and urging her on. With a moan she slumped against him and he kissed her neck as she slowly came down.

Kili slowly withdrew his fingers from her, causing her to shudder. He made no hesitation in cleaning himself off with his tongue before kissing her once more and making sure she could taste herself on his lips. He kissed her deeper as he felt her hands reach for the clasp on his trousers and he grew harder. Her tiny hand slipped inside, her fingers brushing the sensitive skin. He jerked and her fingers began to wrap around him.

A throat cleared behind them.

Fuck.

* * *

Fili had not expected to see what he just saw and he tried desperately to block it from his mind as he quickly turned around red faced. Though, just because he couldn't see them didn't mean he couldn't hear them. He had a feeling that they were going to have to set some ground rules for quiet time or something. Code words or hand signals perhaps. He cleared his throat and he could hear them scramble behind him. He tried not to laugh.

"We were beginning to worry about the two of you," he said, still not facing them. "Thought you might have fallen in the river or something."

"Obviously," said Rose. "We did not."

"So I noticed," Fili replied. He wondered just how red the pair of them were, but he didn't dare turn around.

"Why don't the two of you go back and report that everything is just fine, and I'll finish washing up and be there shortly," she informed them.

There were whisperings going on behind him. Fili assumed that they were talking it out or developing a cover story. The next thing her knew Kili was stalking ahead of him trying to tug his shirt back over his head and hold his coat and belt at the same time. He couldn't help but laugh out right when he noticed that his little brother was having some difficulty walking properly.

"See you in a bit, little sister," he called over his shoulder as he followed his brother back down the path to the cave.

* * *

It was difficult to properly fume when your trousers were incredibly tight, but Kili did his best. It didn't help matters that his brother was snickering behind him. He closed his eyes and he could still feel her hands around him. He groaned. That wasn't helping matters either.

Kili turned quickly and threw his coat and belt at Fili. The blond managed to catch them fairly well and Kili just wanted to punch him in the face, but he restrained himself.

"Would you mind giving me a moment?" he said between clenched teeth.

"Don't take too long, little brother," Fili smirked and sauntered ahead.

Kili sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He stalked into the woods, just a few yards away from the path, and sequestered himself behind a tree. He yanked at the clasp of his trousers and let them pool down around around his ankles. He braced himself against the tree with one hand while the other went around himself and began to quickly move. He imagined it was her hand not his as he worked. He imagined that she was looking up at him through dark lashes, her gray eyes dancing and a smirk on her lips. He moaned her name as he came against the tree.

* * *

As soon as she was sure that the brothers had gone, Rose made quick work of removing her remaining clothing and jumping into the clear water without hesitation. The water was cold, but it felt wonderful against her heated skin. She held her breath and lowered herself under the water. She let herself sit on the river floor for as long as her lungs would allow before coming up again.

She scrubbed herself furiously, and as best as she could, with her fingers. She could still feel the slick wetness between her legs and she couldn't help but smile at the memory of what had just happened, though she greatly regretted that she couldn't return the favor for Kili. She hoped that there would be a chance to make up for that. Even still, she couldn't help but be embarrassed to have been caught by Fili. Hopefully he hadn't seen too much.

She dunked herself again, combing through her tangled hair as it was submerged under the water. She came up again. It was going to be an absolute mess when it dried, but at least she had been able to get out the majority of the dirt and ash.

She wrung out her hair as best she could and waded back towards the shore. Without a towel drying was a bit difficult, but she brushed off as much of the water as she could and put her clothes back on. She slung her coat, waistcoat, and stockings over an arm and carried her boots in her hand. Rose did not particularly relish the thought of putting boots onto damp feet. She lifted her chin and squared her shoulders and began to gingerly walk back towards the cave.

Rose came to a sudden halt. Her mind began to race as it processed what had happened between them and what had been said. They had just promised themselves to one another, no hesitation. But it wasn't that that gave her cause for pause. He said mate. Dwarves protect their mates.

* * *

The cave was empty, all except for one, when she returned. She blinked in surprise and gingerly set down her things, not sure exactly how to act as the gaze of Thorin Oakenshield landed on her from his spot against the cave wall.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Bathing," he replied. He must have been the first to return, she reasoned, since his hair hung damp over his shoulders and the ash had been washed from his face.

"Oh," she replied. "Seems we all had the same idea."

He only hummed and they were quiet for a moment.

"Bofur told us what he saw," the king said suddenly. "Are you alright?"

Rose smiled softly. "I am now that I'm on the ground in one piece. I was never really fond of heights, now I am not fond of them at all. What about you, sir? Are you alright?"

He regarded her silently before patting the ground next to him. She walked over to him, her feet still bare, and sat where he had indicated stretching her legs out in front of her. Even sitting the king still towered over her.

"I am well," he said after a while. "Don't tell the others, but I am a bit stiff."

Rose smiled up at him. "Your secret is safe with me."

They were silent again before Rose spoke.

"May I ask you something?"

"You may," he replied looking down at her.

"I know that you probably weren't overly thrilled with me tagging along, and I can't really blame you. Though I am trying my damnedest to be useful, sometimes I can't help but wonder. Then with all that's happened in the past few days, and-"

"Vered," he cut her off. "Ask your question."

"Sorry," she blushed. "I was just wondering what you would think if I said that I am falling in love with Kili." She did not look up at him, she kept her gaze firmly on the ground.

"I would think," he said after a moment, "That is isn't really a surprise. I have already given him my blessing concerning you."

Her head whipped to the side and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is that really so surprising?" he asked.

She could only nod.

The king cracked a small smile. "Don't worry about what this old dwarf thinks, Vered."

"May I ask another question?" she manged to speak.

"Go on."

"Do I need to ask you permission in pursuing this issue?"

"It's not in Dwarven tradition," he said. "But, are you?"

"Yes."

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, sir," she drew another breath. "One more question?"

Thorin looked down at her with an unreadable gaze. She wondered if she was beginning to piss him off- it didn't seem to take much.

"Do Dwarves have mates?"

He blinked. "Yes, something to that effect. Like Elves we marry only once and we are bonded to that person forever."

"Oh," she said. That concept was quite foreign- especially where she was from. Half the time marriage was looked at as another aspect of throw away society. Don't like your spouse? Get another. She'd always been bothered by that- though she knew that divorce was very necessary for certain situations.

"That is how we were created. We each carry half of a soul, and if we are lucky we find the other half. Two halves of the same whole. To find that half is to find peace, to loose it is to live in hell."

Thorin's gaze was straight ahead, his expression blank. She wanted to ask if that had happened to him- did he loose his half? But she had no right to ask that. No one had the right to ask him that. She only hoped that some of whatever peace he'd had was still with him somewhere.

Rose reached over and put her hand over his. He jerked slightly and looked down at her hand, then to her, but he didn't move away.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't call me sir, Vered."

"What should I call you?"

"Thorin," he said. "For now anyways." He smiled.

"Thank you, Thorin."

He gave her hand a little pat and then pulled away.

* * *

The others had joined them shortly thereafter, all looking marginally cleaner. Rose couldn't help but smile at Kili as he approached. She eyed him appreciatively as the sunlight reflected off of the water droplets that clung to the skin just above the edge of his collar. She also rather liked how his hair looked, darker, hanging damp over his shoulders. She felt heat surge up inside her once more when his eyes caught hers and he smiled. _Down ovaries._

Gandalf hurried them along and they gathered what little they had and made to cross the river in search of the man who named the Carrock. The dwarves and the wizard had very little trouble crossing the shallow water, Rose and Bilbo on the other hand had no such luck. After a little bit of debate it was decided that Dwalin would carry Bilbo across- a fact that neither parties were thrilled about. Rose dearly wished for a camera at that particular moment because the looks on both of their faces were priceless.

She edged over to Ori just before he began to cross.

"Do you think that you could draw this later?" she asked in a whisper, nodding to the large dwarf and the hobbit.

Ori looked at her with a look of mild horror before it melted into a soft smile. "I think I can. Would you help?"

Rose smirked. "It would be my pleasure." She gave him a wink and the scribe began his own crossing.

* * *

The next thing Rose knew she was being hoisted up into the air. She gave a little yelp before she was somehow slung around a very familiar torso. Kili hitched her legs around his waist and secured his hands underneath her knees. She tried very hard not to squirm. If Kili ever discovered that the undersides of her knees were ticklish she'd be doomed.

Kili smiled at her over his shoulder and she wasn't sure she liked that look. He wiggled his fingers under her knees causing her to flail.

"Stop!" she hissed causing him to laugh.

"You've been holding out on me," he said.

"I have not!"

He hummed and tickled her further.

"If you do not stop I will find someone else to hitch a ride with," Rose hoped that she sounded intimidating.

Kili looked back at her with large brown eyes. Was he seriously about to try this?

"Please don't Vered," he pouted. Damn him.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Behave yourself."

"I always do," he beamed.

* * *

He didn't even last a few yards.

"Kili!" she yelled. "So help me, if you don't stop that I will drown the both of us!"

"How?" he laughed. "My head is well above the water line."

"Oh, I'll find a way. Trust me."

* * *

In the end she didn't drown him, though it wasn't for lack of trying. She scowled at him as he finally put her down, and though he knew that she was trying to be intimidating he couldn't help but laugh. When she realized that she wasn't able to get the proper reaction out of him, mainly groveling, she stomped off ahead to walk with Fili. The blond slung his arm around her shoulder and made all of the proper cooing noises as she related her frustrations.

"Little brother," Fili called back to him. "Little sister here tells me that you're being a boor."

"I didn't say that!" Rose protested.

"Apologies," said Fili. "She said that you're a right bastard."

"That's better," Rose nodded.

Kili laughed and jogged forward to join them. He put his arm around her waist.

"Vered, you know that I'm not a bastard," he told her. "I was born on the right side of the blanket, I'll have you know."

"And I'm sure that your mother taught you how to properly behave, but you obviously haven't listened," she glared at him.

"Of course she did," he agreed. "Whether or not we were listening depended on our mood, right big brother?"

"Of course," Fili nodded. "But, for the record, I listened more than he did."

"So I gathered," Rose's tone was dry. But, Kili could see the little smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. He gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth and mentally dared her to continue to be cross with him.

* * *

"Now," Bilbo spoke up. "Who exactly is the person we are going to see?"

"A very great person," replied the wizard. He apparently felt that this was an adequate description. Rose just arched an eyebrow.

"You must all be very polite when I introduce you," Gandalf continued after some time. "The introductions will be made slowly. Two by two, I think, and you must be very careful not to annoy him!"

Well, thought Rose, we're already fucked.

"He can be appalling when he's angry, but he is kind enough when well humored. But, I warn you, he can be easily angered."

A murmur of disquiet went through the group.

"And you want to bring us to this...person?" asked Thorin, his voice low and almost a growl.

"Shouldn't we find someone more even-tempered?" asked Dori with a bit of a squeak.

"Yes I am! And no we won't!" barked Gandalf. "His name is Beorn and it is to his house where I am taking you, otherwise you will wander the wilds."

There was no further protest.

"What's he like?" asked Rose.

"Well," replied the Gray man, "He is quite strong, and he is a skin-changer."

"What? Like a furrier?" asked Bilbo.

"Heavens no, Bilbo Baggins! Don't be such a fool, and do not mention furriers in his presence! He is a skin-changer in that he changes his skin. Sometimes he is a large man with black hair and a great beard, and at other times he is a great bear."

"Really?" asked Rose, very much intrigued. "Can he only change at certain times, like the full moon, or is it at will? Was he bitten or cursed? Is it contagious?"

The others just sort of stared at her and her odd enthusiasm. The wizard looked exasperated.

"At will, Miss Stone. As for the rest I cannot say. Some say that he is descended from the ancient bears of the mountain, others that he is the descendent of the first men who lived here long before the age of dragons. I, myself, am inclined to follow the second opinion. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of."

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

The wizard's look softened and he gave her a little pat on the head. "There is nothing wrong with well placed curiosity, Rose," he told her, then he turned to continue forging ahead.

"What, pray tell, were all of those questions all about?" asked Fili.

"There are stories of skin-changers, as it were, in my world. I was simply wondering if they might be the same."

"And are they?" asked Thorin.

Rose turned around to see the others looking at her expectantly.

"In a way, yes," she replied. "In other ways, no. Each story is different. But they're just stories. I've never seen a real skin-changer before, and I can't help but be a bit excited."

"You are a mad one, girl," Dwalin's voice was gruff, but there was a twinkle in his eye that made her smile.

* * *

By mid afternoon the forest had faded and opened into a field completely covered in all manner of flowers in every color. A gentle breeze blew through the foliage making it look like a sea of rainbows. Rose walked ahead of him, and Kili just stood back a bit to watch her. Her hair had dried and it flowed around her in a wavy tangle, the breeze picking up the light strands here and there. There was something about seeing her standing, illuminated by the sun, surrounded by flowers. He nearly couldn't breathe from the sight of her. She was going to have flowers around her everyday, he decided. His Vered needed to be with the flowers.

"All right there, little brother?" Fili asked softly.

"Perfectly," he replied.

Fili cuffed him on the shoulder before walking on ahead towards Rose.

"I'd pick you a flower, little sister," Fili told her, "But I don't know if it would cost me my head or not."

Rose laughed. "We'll just have to wait and see, big brother."

Yes. She needed flowers. Always.

* * *

They heard the buzz of the bees long before they saw them. Truth be told, Rose didn't really want to see them. She had little choice in the matter, however, because there was no way to un-see them. They were without a doubt the largest bees she had ever seen in her life.

At least there was one other in their party that shared her anxiety over the situation. Bilbo looked just as uncomfortable, if not more so, than she did. She saddled up beside him, looping her arm through his, and they continued their trek.

"If one of these things sting me," he whispered to her. "I'll swell up as big again as I am."

Rose snickered. "I don't think it would be quite that bad. Uncomfortable, decidedly so."

"You're a real comfort."

"You're welcome," she beamed. "Let's just keep our eyes ahead of us and ignore the little buzzing beasts. If we ignore them, they'll ignore us."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But it's worth a shot."

"We're entering his bee pastures!" Gandalf called back to them. "We're getting close."

"Oh joy," Rose murmured.

* * *

They passed through the bee pastures without incident, much to Rose's relief. Now they stood in front of a great line of very old and very tall oak trees, and whatever was behind them they were unable to see. If fact, Rose couldn't even see a gate. Surely they wouldn't be climbing anymore trees.

Gandalf turned to face them. He looked ready to give them a lecture. Joy.

"The lot of you had better wait here," the wizard informed them. "Bilbo and I will enter first, and when I whistle for you, you will follow- but only in pairs with fives minutes space between groups. You'll see the way I go. Bombur and Rose shall come last, as he is big enough for two and she is barely big enough for one. Now, come along Mr. Baggins. The gate is this way."

The wizard began walking down the line of the hedge, the hobbit following behind him trying desperately not to look afraid. A few moments later the pair disappeared into the wall of trees.

A whistle sounded over the tree tops a little while later and Thorin and Dori departed through the gate. The rest of them just milled around sitting in the soft grass until it was their turn to go through the gate. Nori and Ori had gone through next, with Balin and Dwalin behind them five minutes later.

Rose sat next to Kili, leaning against his shoulder. His hair smelled like the river and sunshine, she decided. Whether not not those two things actually had a scent or not didn't matter to her, that's what he smelled like none the less. That paired with his natural scent made for quite a comforting combination, though in the right situation it had a tendency to be quite heady and render her not able to think straight. But right now it was peaceful and she was content- despite the empty pit in her stomach from lack of food.

"Fili, Kili," announced Bofur. "You're up."

"See you in a little while," Kili said looking down at her. He kissed the top of her head and then he and Fili disappeared through the gate.

Ten minutes later and it was only her and Bombur left outside. That sat in a companionable silence. Honestly, she wouldn't even know what topic to breach with their cook other than food. Food was a subject she wanted to avoid until she actually had some on her stomach, and she was sure the portly dwarf would agree.

Bombur rocked forward, using momentum to pull himself up. He smiled down at her, his double chin wiggling slightly. "Our turn, my girl," he said.

Rose got to her feet and they walked towards the gate and through it.

* * *

Beorn's home was quite massive, Rose thought as she and Bombur made their way down the path and into the great courtyard. A very large tree stump stood in the center of the courtyard, its branches strewn about around it and an ax propped up against it. Surely that was a sign that things were going well, unless the skin-changer had other weapons in the house. Rose shook her head. Of course things were going well, Gandalf was in there and he had a knack for talking people into things.

They entered the great hall, and it was quite great. A fire roared, despite the summer weather, in a large pit in the center of the hall, its black smoke billowing upwards and through an opening in the roof. There was something very primitive about the structure, it seemed to Rose, but it was not with out its charm- nor intricacy. She noticed, with raised brows, the delicate carvings that seemed to cover nearly every available surface. Beorn seemed to be very fond of his bear form, for bears were everywhere.

They soon passed out of the hall and out onto a veranda. Rose gasped. The light of the setting sun covered the porch, bathing the wood in a golden light. But it wasn't just that. The flowers that they had seen in the clearing were here, too- and in abundance. The plants came right up to the steps of the porch and were so lush and thick that Rose thought that if she happened to wander into them she would be lost. But, at least it would be a beautiful place to be lost in.

"Good heavens!" growled a large dark man that could only have been Beorn. "Don't pretend that Goblins can't count. The most certainly can! Thirteen isn't sixteen and they know it."

"And so do I," said Gandalf in an almost placating tone. "There were Bifur and Bofur as well. I haven't introduced them yet, but here they are."

The cousins stepped forward and bowed.

"And us!" Bombur gasped beside her. She looked up at him, it hadn't been that hard of a walk. _Drama queen._

Rose wasn't really sure what to do with herself at that particular moment. She gave something between and bow and a curtsy and hoped that it would do. She didn't really think that Beorn was one to be picky about social graces.

"Well, now there are sixteen of you; since Goblins can count," Beorn grumbled. "But what's this then?" He pointed a large forefinger at Rose.

"This is Rosamund Stone," Gandalf replied. "She joined our company in the Shire."

The skin-changer leaned forward in his seat, his gaze on her. "And just what are you?"

She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm just a Rose."

Beorn threw back his head and laughed. "Aye. You're small enough for a flower, to be sure. Well, now that there _are_ sixteen of you, perhaps we can finish the story without any more interruptions."

Gandalf, thought Rose, you clever bastard. The wizard's well ordered interruptions had piqued the large man's interests, and the storytelling had kept him from sending the company packing. Scheherazade could learn a thing or two from the Wandering Wizard.

* * *

The sun was dipping low behind the trees by the time Gandalf had finished their story. He made it all sound so epic and sweeping. Though she was sure in places it had been, it didn't change the fact that the lot of them had amassed a near stifling amount of injuries along the way, not to mention the emotional turmoil. Despite those minor discrepancies, the story was wonderfully told.

The shadows in Beorn's garden were growing long as they sat in the silence left after the wizard had stopped his tale. Rose had been able to settle herself down by Kili's feet as the story was being told. She leaned up against his leg and tried desperately not to fall asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to undo her many knots. She felt her eyes begin to droop as the pads of his finger pressed against her skin, gently massaging. If it weren't for the gnawing empty pit in her stomach, she would have faded out right then and there.

"A very good tale!" Beorn's voice boomed, shaking her out of her stupor. "The best I've heard in a long time. You could have made it all up, of course, but even still such a story deserves a bit of supper."

"Thank you very much," Gandalf smiled, replying for them all.

Kili helped Rose up from her spot and pulled her to his side, holding her tightly around the waist, and they followed their host back into his hall. The great room was now considerably darker, save for the fire that still roared in the fire pit. The walls and furniture were bathed in warm orange light.

Beorn motioned for his guests to seat themselves at his very large table. He clapped his hands together and he was suddenly flanked by four white ponies and a pack of long-bodied gray dogs. He spoke to them in what sounded like animal noises and the creatures scurried back out again. Kili looked down at Rose, she looked just as confused as he did, but she didn't say anything. She must really be tired.

After a heard of various animals (including several sheep and a ram) had finished going to and fro, Beorn's table had been set. They were told to sit by their host. It wasn't so much a matter of sit as a matter of climb. The skin-changer's chairs weren't so far off the ground for the wizard, and even less so for some of the dwarves, but Rose and the hobbit were in need of assistance to get into the seats- though he was sure that at any other time Rose would argue that she was perfectly capable of getting up in the chair, thank you very much.

Kili picked Rose up by the waist and helped her up into the chair, hoisting himself up beside her- the chairs were quite wide, though in Bombur's case there was no room to share. Dwalin helped Bilbo up into a chair and the hobbit was joined by Bofur- at least the conversation with the toymaker would be more pleasant than with the gruff warrior.

Before long they were settled in, though Kili did notice that his uncle was looking rather uncomfortable. They were all out of their elements here it seemed.

* * *

Rose was beyond famished by the time their meal appeared on the table- carted in by animal servants of course. That was logical. Perfectly logical. So logical in fact that she felt she needed a drink- but food first, drinking on an empty stomach is always ill advised.

The food before them was very bit as grand as what they had in Rivendell, and it was in abundance. She noted, with faint amusement, that there was not a trace of meat to be found on the table. There seemed to be very little complaint though, except a tiny grumble from Dwalin, since it had been several days since they had had anything at all.

Conversation was scarce, since they were all stuffing themselves, though the void was filled by the booming voice of Beorn who told them stories of the wild lands to the north and south, and of the treacherous dark of Mirkwood- the next stop on their journey. Truth be told, Rose was doing good to concentrate on putting food in her mouth, chewing, and swallowing. Kili's hand making slow, deliberate circles on her thigh was making it very difficult to perform even the most basic of cognitive functions. She'd have to pay him back in kind later.

* * *

Their host had excused himself without a word, but rather a slam of the door. Gandalf said nothing, so neither did the others. They eased themselves down from their chairs, mead bowls in hand, and settled down around the fire. There were rugs on the floor, they were not animal hide but they were woven and surprisingly lush.

Rose waited until Kili had settled in his spot before nestling herself in between his legs and scooting back against his chest. He hunched forward, resting his forearms on his knees, and put his chin on her shoulder. She smirked as she wiggled her bum further back, pressing against him. He shifted and growled in her ear. Rose snickered.

Feeling full and satisfied, not to mention supplied with very fine mead, the dwarves begin to sing. Rose let her eyes drift close as their voices filled the hall. Kili's breath was warm against her cheek as he sang along, his voice deep as his uncle's, and his chest rumbled against her back. Most of their songs had a mournful tone, just like the song they had sung in Bilbo's home, but there were a few that were more jovial. Their tunes came to an end and the only sound in the hall was the cracking of the fire.

"Rose," Ori spoke.

She opened her eyes and looked over to the young dwarf. "Yes?"

"Where you come from are there any songs?"

She nodded. "We have so many songs that I'm sure they are beyond count. Music permeates our society, though whether or not it's good music is a matter of personal opinion."

"Could you sing one for us?"

Rose blinked rapidly, and she was sure that she looked dumbfounded. "I don't really know-"

"Oh come one, Vered," said Kili. "One song."

"No."

"Why not?" asked Fili.

"Singing is not my specialty."

"It's not Dori's either, but we let him do it anyways," laughed Bofur. This earned a few protests from the dwarf in question, but it was all in good fun.

"Please," said Kili.

"We know so little of your world," said Bilbo. "Just one song."

She glared at them all. "Fine. But, I am not responsible for any bleeding ears or deafness that could occur."

Rose took a deep breath and covered her eyes with her hands. It would be easier, she reasoned, if she couldn't see everyone's faces. Her mind began to shuffle through the many songs that had been stored there over the years, trying to find the perfect one. It finally settled on one and she cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

* * *

Kili wasn't sure what to think of the song at first, the melody was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. He did think that Rose was being over dramatic. Her voice was not earsplitting, it was soft and distinctly feminine, and, though it wasn't perfect, it was very soothing. The song started of slow, and even a little mournful, and then its pace picked up towards the end before slowing down again. The words had been very carefully chosen and painted very vivid pictures in his mind, though he did not know what they meant as a whole.

Her voice trailed off and she slowly lowered her hands away from her eyes. He could feel her body tense against his. She was nervous. He kissed the shell of her ear.

"That was very pretty," commented Bilbo.

"Thank you," she replied. Kili saw the tips of her ears turn pink.

* * *

Shortly thereafter they all retired to bed with Gandalf's warning fresh in their minds: Do not wander out of the hall during the night. He figured that was because Beorn might be out and about in his bear form. But then, Kili didn't figure that any of them would do any wandering at all that night. He was tired to the bone and he knew the others were as well.

There were straw mattresses and wool blankets lined up across a raised platform on the edge of the hall. Kili grabbed Fili and they pushed three of the mattresses up next to each other. Rose was sitting on the edge of the platform watching them with heavy lidded eyes. He smiled. She looked like she was about fall over at any moment. Kili scooped her up and deposited her on the center mattress before plopping down to her right; Fili took his place to her left.

Rose turned over, hunching herself into a tight ball and burrowed down into the mattress. Kili scooted up behind her, tugging one of the blankets up over their legs. He snaked his arm around her middle and pulled her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair. He breathed in the smell of sunshine and flowers and the smoke from the fireplace in her tresses, along with the sweet smell that was distinctly Rose.

"What was that song about?" he whispered in her ear.

She was silent a moment before she spoke. "It means different things to different people," she whispered. "But, I've always seen it as a story about how greed can consume us and make us forget about things that are important. Make us forget the world around us and cause it harm. But by the end of the song, the woman sees that money cannot buy her happiness. But, like I said, different people have different interpretations."

Kili nodded against her neck. "Will you sing for me more, Vered?"

She turned to face him. "Maybe," she said with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning over once more.

He let his eyes drift shut, the words of the song she sung still playing in his head.

* * *

There was someone poking her in the ribs. Repeatedly. Rose was not pleased by this and she wanted them to stop immediately so that she could roll over and go back to sleep. But they did not stop, if anything they picked up speed. Well, she concluded, it looked like there was going to have to be a murder before breakfast. Her hand shot out from its place underneath the blanket and made contact with the face of whoever it was who was annoying her with a loud crack.

"Mahal woman!" yelped Kili. "Was that necessary?"

She rolled over and cracked open an eye. His was rubbing his jaw with his hand. "It most certainly was you little shit."

"Not a morning person?" he smiled.

"Not today."

"Well, if you don't get your ass out of this bed right now there won't be any breakfast left for you. Not only that, but I will torture you," He shot her a bright smile.

"You wouldn't dare."

His hand went under the blanket and found the back of her knee, giving it a little tickle. She jerked and very nearly kicked him in the face.

"I would indeed."

"You are evil," she told him as she rolled up from her spot. He went in to give her a hug, but she pushed him aside and back onto the mattress before stumbling over to the table. He laughed behind her and she flipped her first two fingers up at him from over her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means go fuck yourself," she replied.

* * *

Kili had been right, there wasn't much breakfast left by the time she had trudged to the table. Bilbo had gotten there just before her and was quickly gathering up as much food as he could to constitute a hobbit sized meal. Rose pulled herself up into a chair and poured herself a glass of water and scrounged up some bread and honey and fruit. She was feeling more awake now, though some coffee wouldn't be amiss- but that was not even a remote possibility.

"Where is Gandalf?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

Rose looked around the hall. Neither the wizard nor their host were present.

"He's about somewhere, I imagine," answered Bofur with a smile.

She just shrugged. Wandering must be a compulsion for wizards, she thought as she buttered herself another piece of bread.

* * *

If Rose had even the deepest hope that she would be able to rest while they stayed in Beorn's home, she was sorely mistaken. Any ideas of laying out in the sunlight and dozing peacefully were quickly shot to shit as Dwalin and Gloin dragged her outside to stand in front of the oak stump and its cut branches. She stared at the tree and then back to the large dwarves behind her, and then back to the tree again.

"If you want to carry an ax," said Dwalin, his large arms crossed over his chest. "Then you need to build up some strength in those puny arms of yours."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," she replied.

"Pick up the ax, girl," he nodded towards the one that was propped up against the stump.

Rose eyed it speculatively. It was about the size of the one she had carted through Goblin Town. But this particular instance was completely different. She wouldn't be running for her life and mindlessly swinging a weapon and hoping it hit its mark. She had a nasty feeling that she was going to chopping wood for a long period of time. She took a deep breath and strode forward and grabbed the handle, hoisting it up. She turned back to the little crowd that had gathered and hoped that she looked menacing, though she sincerely doubted it.

"You want me to chop up a tree?" she asked.

"Aye," said Dwalin with a smile. It was terrifying.

"I've never chopped wood in my life."

"Well, now's as good a time as any to start."

Her progress was painstakingly slow at first, not to mention embarrassing. But Dwalin and Gloin were surprisingly patient with her and after a good long while she began to find her rhythm. She didn't know just how long she had been working, but she was vaguely aware of the sun making its way across the sky. Sweat beaded on her forehead and rolled down her back, but she kept moving. She felt a gnawing need to impress the dwarves as they watched her, she wanted them to be proud of her. She faltered, only for a second, what an odd and yet endearing notion.

"Alright girl," called Dwalin as she brought the ax down for the billionth time. "Take a rest."

Rose propped the ax up back in its place and wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. Dwalin gave her a clap on the back, causing her to stumble a bit, as she made her way towards the woods. He must approve of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kili get up and make his way towards her.

"Unless you want to watch me take a piss," she called over her shoulder. "I suggest you sit back down."

She could hear Dwalin's laugh through the trees. It was still terrifying.

* * *

Rose came back through the trees several minutes later. Kili's jaw seemed to have come unhinged, because he noticed that his mouth was hanging wide open and he was having difficulty closing it again. In her trip to relieve herself, Rose had also shed her shirt and was now just wearing her waistcoat. He noted, with growing interest, that the arm holes were quite large on her and therefore revealed a lot of her torso. She smirked at him and tossed her shirt in his face before grabbing the ax once more.

"No more wood chopping for now," Dwalin informed her.

"What then?" she asked tossing the ax across her shoulders, her arms hanging over it almost casually.

_Fuck me._

"Foot work," answered Gloin. "Swinging the ax is all well and good, but you need to learn how to move with it. The ax is apart of you, and you are apart of the ax."

"Very poetic," she smiled.

"Also very true," the ginger dwarf grinned. "Now feet apart, straighten your back, and get a firm grip on that handle."

Rose did as she was told. Kili adjusted himself in his seat.

"Now," said Gloin. "Try and attack me."

* * *

Try had definitely been the operative word, thought Rose as she sunk herself down into the hot water. And try she did, though she failed more often then not. The dwarves seemed pleased with her progress, however, so that was a good thing. The way Kili had looked at her after they had told her that was enough for the day had definitely been a good thing as well. She smiled and slid further down into the water.

Thank goodness there had been a bathhouse off the great hall. Beorn's animal servants had prepared the water, and she wanted to thank them, but she wasn't sure exactly how to do that so she had just given them a little bow. The hot water felt wonderful against her tense muscles and she wondered whether or not she'd be able to lift her arms in the morning.

There was a small cake of soap near the tub and she grabbed it and began to lather up. It smelled of honey, she noticed. Her shoulders and arms had taken on a pink tinge during her long hours in the sunlight, and she was sure that her face was just as pink if not more so. She shrugged and began to lather her hair with the soap- ignoring all of her magazine indoctrinated instincts that screamed that it was bad for her hair. Since she hadn't had a proper bath since leaving Rivendell she couldn't care less. Was is so wrong to want to have clean hair for a change?

* * *

By the time Rose joined them, all nice and clean and smelling of honey, Gandalf had returned. She sat down beside Kili and he placed a soft kiss on her temple. The wizard watched them with bright eyes as he ate his supper.

"Are you going to tell us where you and our host have been?" asked Thorin.

"I have been picking out bear tracks," answered the wizard. "There were many to be found, and they could not have all belonged to Beorn. I do believe that he called a meeting. I followed their tracks off west towards the Misty Mountains until I could follow no more. I believe that about covers your questions."

"But what of the Wargs and Goblins?" asked Bilbo. "Will he lead them back to us? I thought you said he was no friend of Goblins."

"He is not," barked the wizard. "I don't think we shall have to worry about such a thing. And, it is time for me to get some sleep, I think." With that the wizard took a spot on the end of the long palette and went promptly to bed.

"Well," said Rose as she began to comb out her hair- with an actual comb for once. "That seems to be that."

"Indeed, little sister," agreed Fili.

The dwarves took up song once more, and Kili took the comb from Rose. She did not protest, instead she scooted over to sit in between his knees to ease his work. Her hair had nearly dried in her time sitting by the fire, and the orange light danced across her light locks as he worked.

Kili's hands began to move on their own, parting her hair straight down the middle. He brushed the hair on the right side of her head over her shoulder and out of the way before moving to make another part on the left side of her head. He pushed the unneeded hair out of the way and began to work a plait in her hair, starting just above her temple.

"All right, lads," said Fili suddenly. "Pay up."

Rose began to laugh.

"If I'd know there would have been a betting pool on this, I would have put in a wager," she said.

"With what?" asked Kili. "I never did get the chance to give you your earlier winnings."

"A fact that I have not forgotten. Don't worry, darling, I'm keeping tabs on the interest you owe me."

A rumble of laughter went through the group. Kili chuckled himself, but he kept working. He separated the strand that had already been plaited into five further strands and he began to weave them together.

Rose spoke up a moment later, her cheeks slightly red. "I'll need some help with his braid, if one of you would be so kind as to instruct me."

Kili smiled.

"I think we can manage that, lass," Gloin smiled.

* * *

Rose couldn't help but stare at the braid that rested in the palm of her hand. The strands were woven so tightly that she wondered how he did it- Kili's fingers were not small in the slightest, she knew from experience. Nevertheless, it was absolutely perfect in every way- even down to the silver clasp that held it all together.

"Dwarf braids are made to hold," he whispered to her. "If you want it to, it will last a lifetime. Maybe even then some."

She looked him over his shoulders. He looked almost afraid, like a little child. She smiled softly.

"I would like that very much," she replied. "I only hope that mine will hold."

"It will," his voice sounded absolutely certain, and she believed him.

* * *

With careful instruction from the other Dwarves, mainly Gloin, Rose was able to braid Kili's hair just as he had hers. Admittedly, it took her twice as long as it had him but she was determined to get it absolutely perfect. In the end it was, (though she still thought she could have done a better job) and she was commended by her instructors.

As soon as she had secured the clasp at the end of the plait, checking it several times to make sure it was secure, she found herself pulled into a hug. Kili buried his face in her hair and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Darling, I can't breathe," she rasped.

He let her go with a laugh and she took in a deep breath, only to be tackled by Fili and have the wind knocked out of her once more. She was going to have to get used to this, she reasoned. She was going to be spending the rest of her life putting up with these idiots.

"You ruined the moment," Rose informed the blond dwarf.

Fili let go of her with a smile. "I did no such thing, little sister."

She got to her feet, dusting off the back of her breeches, and gave him a dry look.

It seemed that the hugs weren't finished, however. But this time she could not make herself move, and it was not because the embrace had her immobilized. Rather, it was the person who had her stuck stock still. Rose could easily imagine a whole plethora of things, but being hugged by Thorin Oakenshield was not among them. Yet, here she stood, nose buried in the king's furs while his arms were around her shoulders. She decided that now would be a good time not to be a mannequin, and she put her arms around his middle- or tried rather.

The king pulled away a moment later, giving her shoulder a little squeeze. He turned and looked Kili straight in the eye.

"_Khuz tada bijeb__î__â__ys__îthi mud oshmâkhi dhi zurkur ughvashâhu,_" Thorin's voice was solemn.

Rose looked back to Kili, his face was serious and he gave his uncle a nod. Kili took her under his arm once more and kissed her temple. They all sat around the fire for a while longer, singing softly and talking before one by one they all climbed up onto the palette and went to bed.

* * *

"What did Thorin say to you?" Rose whispered in the dark.

"He told me to guard you as if you were my greatest treasure," he replied.

She was silent before speaking again. "Kili, how do you say I love you in Dwarvish?"

He sat up behind her and she rolled over so that he loomed over her.

"_Men lananubukhs menu,_" he whispered.

Rose nodded. "_Men lananubukhs menu._"

He kissed her then, his fingers laced themselves in her hair and he gave her braid a quick tug. He pressed his body against hers, and she could feel him hard against her thigh.

He pulled away and brought his lips to her ear. "How quiet can you be?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes," he licked the shell of her ear and moved his hand down over her torso and beneath her blanket.

* * *

They had both managed to be incredibly, and surprisingly, quiet. Their moans muffled by mouths and mattresses, sighs and pants hidden behind clenched teeth and bitten cheeks. Kili knew that they would have to be patient, and bide their time before they were able to do all that they really wanted. He wanted her alone, far away from the others, so that he make her scream as he so desperately wanted to; to feel her naked underneath him instead of hands moving deftly inside of clothes. Erebor, he thought to himself. In a great stone room in their fortress they would be together.

He laid his head on her breast as she came down, her breath desperately working to become even once more. He kissed her skin, unable to make himself move. He sighed as her fingers combed through his hair, giving his braid a gentle tug. He looked up at her and she crooked a finger. Kili did as he was told and scooted up towards her, only to be pushed onto his back.

"Your turn," she whispered, her tongue flicking over his earlobe.

* * *

Despite being woken up rather loudly by their hosts return, and despite being very rudely poked in the stomach, Bilbo felt very well rested. They all joined Beorn at his massive table for breakfast as he told them of all he had seen in his journey towards the Misty Mountains. Bilbo was having a bit a hard time concentrating, however, for his mind was on Rose. He couldn't help but notice, as he spread honey over his slice of bread, that she looked at bit like the cat who got the cream. It struck him then, this is what Rose looked like when she was happy, truly and completely happy. There was no longer that shadow of melancholy around her mouth or a dull light in her eyes. Rose looked...bright. Whatever sadness from her other life that had lingered on seemed to have dissipated.

Bilbo turned his attention to Kili. Even the young dwarf looked elated. A soft, satisfied smile was on his lips, and though his eyes were always alight with mischief (or so it seemed) there was something else there as well. Kili's attention turned to Rose and she passed him the butter dish with a smile. Bilbo blinked rapidly. Those two were in love with each other. Not just attraction or a passing fancy. They were in love. While he approved of the match, he knew that he and Kili were going to have to have a little heart to heart talk- and very soon.

* * *

Beorn informed them all of the happenings east of the Mist Mountains since their descent. Goblin patrols and Warg packs were on the hunt for them, it seemed. Once such Goblin and a Warg had the misfortune of coming across Beorn while he was scouting. The Goblin's were in an uproar since the death of their king, and Azog was also fiercely angry at their escape from him. The Misty Mountains and its baser inhabitants were fully prepared to loose themselves in pursuit of the Dwarven company.

"It was a good story," announced Beorn, "and I like it even better now that I know it is true. You must forgive me at not taking your word, but when one lives so close to Mirkwood, one tends only to believe the words of their own brother- sometimes not even then. As it is, I have hurried home to see that you were safe, and to offer any help I can. Know this Thorin Oakenshield, I shall think more kindly of dwarves after this."

Thorin nodded in acceptance.

"What of the Goblin and Warg scout?" asked Bilbo. "What became of them?"

Beorn smiled widely. "Come and see!"

They were lead outside and through his gates. Rose cocked her head to the side and took in the sight before them. Just out side the gate the Goblin's head stood on a pike, the creature's black blood coating the spike, congealing in the sunlight. It's large eyes were blank and it's naturally pale skin looked near ashen now. It's tongue, she noted with a shudder, was even protruding from it's mouth. Just beyond the pike was a Warg skin, it's edges still red with dried blood, nailed to a tree.

Beorn, she reasoned. Was definitely not one to fuck with.

Rose stood up on her tiptoes and put her chin on Kili's shoulder. "Darling?"

"Yes," he replied, still staring at the sight before them.

"I think I'd like to have a Warg skin. Do you think we could make that happen?"

He turned to look at her then. "What?"

"A Warg skin. It might look good in front of a fireplace or something. Perhaps under a dining table instead? What do you think?"

"I think you're mad, and definitely under the dining table. We can find something much better for the fireplace."

* * *

Beorn helped them as he said he would. There were supplied with ponies, and a horse for Gandalf, and enough food to last them, with careful planning, for weeks. He warned them that the way through Mirkwood was dark, dangerous, and difficult. Water would not be easy to find, nor would food. He gave them bows and arrows, though he doubted they would do them any good.

"There is one stream there, I know, it's waters are black and its currents are strong and it crosses the path you are to take. Do not drink from it. Do not bathe in it. It carries an enchantment of a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. Above all," he warned. "You MUST NOT stray from the path for any reason. That is all the advice I can give you, beyond the edge of the forest you must depend on your own luck and courage. But, I wish you speed, and should you ever pass this way again my home is open to you."

They thanked the skin-changer profusely and began to make their preparations. After one final midday meal with their host, the company departed.

The course that Beorn had directed them took north of his home, far and away from the main road that ran to the south of him. They rode in silence, breaking into a gallop wherever the ground was smooth and grassy.

Kili found himself riding with his Rose once more. His arms circled around her, clutching the reigns tight. She pressed back against him. He smiled to himself. She had tied her hair back with a piece of twine, all but her braid- which flew free in the wind. Kili kissed the top of her head and picked up speed.

* * *

It was only after many miles had been placed between themselves and Beorn's home that they allowed themselves to rest. The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains, casting its dusky light on the tree tops ahead of them. Camp was made and watch orders were assigned.

The others slept on as Kili watched over them. Rose lay at his side, tossing and turning every now and then. Her sleep was fitful- she was worried, though he knew that she'd never admit it aloud. He reached out a hand and smoothed it over her back and she stilled.

"I would try to sleep," said Bilbo, startling him. "But it seems a lost cause at the moment." The Hobbit sat down next to him.

"I don't think any of us will be getting any rest for a while yet," Kili replied.

Bilbo hummed and silence settled over them.

"I asked you once before," began the Hobbit, "if you would look after her and you said that you would. I don't think I expected it to reach quite this far."

Kili said nothing, but kept his eyes on the fire.

"It wasn't a total surprise," the Hobbit continued. "I figure you'd have to be an idiot not to see the calf eyes the two of you give each other. I will say this though, she looks the happiest now since I found her alone in the Shire. If you even dare to take that happiness away from her, you will answer to me."

Kili looked at Bilbo. The Hobbit's face was completely serious, and despite the fact that Kili was technically older than Bilbo, he did not feel it.

"I wouldn't dare," he said. "I if did that, I'd take away my own happiness."

Bilbo nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll take the rest of your watch."

* * *

The further the went, the quieter the world became. Birds ceased to sing, there were no deer or rabbits to be seen anywhere. Mirkwood loomed ahead of them, dark, twisted and gnarled. Rose felt her heart sink. She knew that it was going to be a place of foreboding, but she had hoped at least that it would be slightly more cheerful and slightly less foreboding. You can't have everything, she supposed.

"Mirkwood," said Gandalf. "The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it, for you you must send back your ponies and continue on foot."

A grumble went through the company as they dismounted. It was better this way, thought Rose, the forest ahead of them didn't look like it was made for ponies- or any creature for that matter.

"And what of your horse?" asked Thorin.

"I shall not be sending it back," replied the wizard. "I will keep my promise and send the creature back to his master, but I have need of him first."

There it was, thought Rose. The nail in the coffin. Gandalf was leaving them. Of course she knew that it was going to happen, that did not mean that she wanted it to happen. They depended on his guidance and she hoped that someone in the company would retain a measure of the wizard's wisdom for the journey ahead- though she already had a competent list as to who would not be filling that particular role.

They loosed their ponies, who trotted happily away from the shadow of Mirkwood and back towards the safety of Beorn's home. Now they stood staring up at the wizard seated on his tall horse. He smiled down at them.

"Good bye," he said. "Perhaps we shall see one another again soon, and your quest shall prevail. Stay on the path, for if you stray you will never find it again and you will be lost in the wilds of Mirkwood. Mr. Baggins, I'm counting on you and Miss Stone to look after all of these dwarves for me." There was a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, well..." Bilbo trailed off.

"I'll do my best, sir," said Rose. She could hear Kili and Fili groan behind her and she smiled.

"Goodbye, Gandalf," said Thorin.

"Take care of yourselves, and DO NOT LEAVE THE PATH."

With his final warning, Gandalf turned his horse and galloped away. They watched him until they could see him no longer. Dismay soon descended upon them and they turned with trepidation to face the dark forest before them.

Rose scooted herself next to Kili and looped her arm through his, he pulled her closer and covered her hand with his. Fili came and stood beside her, the palms of his hands resting atop the hilts of his swords. Dwarves were strong and resilient, Rose thought to herself, they could handle this. She and Bilbo, though not Dwarves, were made of stronger stuff then even they knew. She repeated this to herself over and over, making herself believe it.

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep; but I have promises to keep; and miles to go before I sleep," she whispered.

"What was that?" asked Fili.

"A poem," she replied. "It came to me just now."

They filled their waterskins and shouldered their packs. Leaving the sunlight that covered the lands to the west behind them, they entered Mirkwood.

* * *

Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought!

Just a few notes: The song Rose sings is 'Stairway to Heaven'. And as for the Khuzdul that Thorin spoke to Kili, I had to do some research- sadly Khuzdul resources are few and far between. So apologies in advance if I offend a Dwarrow scholar- shoot me a PM if the translation is wrong (I did get it from a phrase dictionary). Anywhos, the phrase means: "A Dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure". Yeah. Thorin knows what's up.

Next chapter: Mirkwood! Leggles! Randy Thrandy! Drunk party elves! Tauriel! Barrels! Who knows what else!

Rowena

x


End file.
